Saint Seiya Awards
by Cerulean Crown
Summary: Malam ini, acara terbesar di dunia Saint Seiya, yaitu Saint Seiya Awards, akan digelar! Kekacauan dan huru hara pun terjadi. Chapter 5: Best Couple Straight & Slash, Best Kiss
1. On the Red Carpet!

**Disclaimers: **Karakter-karakter yang disebutkan di sini jelas bukan milik kami dan kami tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikitpun dari pemublikasian fanfiksi ini.

**Warnings:** Fanfiksi ini mengandung hal-hal berbau gay atau hubungan homoseksual, pikiran-pikiran berat sebelah dari kami selaku pengarangnya, lelucon garing dan perusakan imej karakter. Bagi yang keberatan silakan tekan tombol back sekarang juga.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 1: On the Red Carpet!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Suara hingar bingar orang-orang mengelu-elukan berbagai macam nama terdengar dari speaker televisi, namun layar yang disaksikan oleh para penonton di rumah hanyalah hitam total. Sementara mereka yang duduk di hadapan televisi masing-masing kebingungan menghadapi fenomena ini dan sibuk menduga-duga, terdengar lagi suara cempreng meskipun masih tak ada gambar yang tampak.

"Seeeeeelamat malam, pemir—eh, woi, tutup kameranya belum dilepas, tuh!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sebuah iklan singkat yang mempromosikan single terbaru dari Minos, yang berjudul _My Doll_, muncul selagi kesalahan teknis diperbaiki. Single CD tersebut dirilis untuk merayakan berakhirnya drama TV yang dibintanginya bersama Albafica, Kagaho, dan Manigoldo.[1]

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK END**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Usai berakhirnya iklan tersebut, layar berganti menampakkan suasana di depan sebuah bangunan megah. Oke, sebenarnya tidak megah, karena bangunan yang dimaksud adalah Coliseum, alias salah satu fasilitas di dalam teritorial Sanctuary milik Dewi Athena yang biasa digunakan sebagai tempat pelaksanaan turnamen antar Saint atau calon Saint. Meskipun tempat tersebut telah dirombak seindah mungkin agar terlihat keren dan memadai untuk dijadikan tempat pelaksanaan acara yang akan berlangsung tak lama lagi, atmosfer usangnya tetap terlihat.

Tapi, siapa yang peduli dengan penampilan Coliseum malam itu? Ratusan masyarakat yang memadati sisi kanan kiri _red carpet_, yang menjadi jalan masuk bagi para tamu undangan yang terhormat, lebih memilih memfokuskan seluruh perhatian mereka pada bagian ujung gelaran karpet tersebut. Mereka semua riuh menduga-duga siapa partisipan acara yang akan paling pertama menapakkan kaki di jalan tersebut.

Eh, apa? Ada yang bertanya sebenarnya acara apa yang akan berlangsung? Silakan lihat bagian _summary_ di bagian atas halaman ini atau tekan tombol _back_ dan baca _summary_ di sana.

"Kelamaan, narator! Giliran gue kapan!"

Oh, maaf. Kalau begitu tongkat saya berikan padamu, Mas Kucing Kecil.

"Heh! Enak aja Kucing Kecil! Gue singa! Singaaa!"

Tapi tetap Lionet Minor. Kucing Kecil.

"Berisik! Cukup! Narator balik ke habitat aja!"

Usai pertengkaran kecil yang berkesan seperti obrolan satu arah yang dikarenakan para penonton di sekitar Coliseum tersebut tidak memiliki kekuatan magis untuk melihat dan mendengar narator, kamera menyorot Kucing Kecil yang dimaksud. Yak, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lionet Souma.

"Nah... halo, para penonton sekalian, baik yang saat ini sedang heboh di sini baik yang sedang menatap muka ganteng saya di layar kaca televisi," ia mengabaikan gerakan seolah muntah yang serempak dilakukan oleh beberapa fans di belakangnya dan juga beberapa orang yang mengoloknya riuh, "selamat datang di acara _Saint Seiya Awards: On the Red Carpet_! Saya, Lionet Souma, akan memandu Anda sekalian selama satu jam ke depan!"

Kamera beralih sebentar untuk menyoroti fans-fans yang bertingkah heboh dengan membawa berbagai macam atribut, mulai dari yang kecil seperti pin dan kipas hingga yang besar seperti reklame dan spanduk yang bertuliskan: 'AIOLOS SELALU DI HATI', 'WE HEART REGULUS', 'SEIYA, MOVE ON PLIS!'

"Eh, buset, apa banget itu 'Seiya, move on plis'?" Souma kembali masuk ke dalam jarak fokus kamera. Ia mendekati dua orang fans yang menggotong papan reklame bertuliskan kalimat nista tersebut. "Eh, kok punya kalian lucu, 'sih? Yang lainnya isinya pernyataan cinta ke idola masing-masing, kok kalian malah..."

"Justru karena kita cinta jadi kita nulis ini sebagai dukungan untuk Seiya," salah satu dari fans itu menyahut.

"Iya! Sebagai semacam pengingat gitu, kalau dia harus move on. Kalau nggak, takutnya dia malah menang penghargaan Ter-Ngenes atau Ter-Gagal Move On atau apa gitu," yang satunya lagi menimpali.

"... Kayaknya nggak ada kategori kayak gitu. Terus? Memangnya dia harus move on dari siapa? Apa Nona Saori akhirnya nerima lamaran Julian Solo?"

"AMIT AMIT JABANG BAYI!" Seorang fans lain, yang memegang kipas bergambarkan Julian Solo mengenakan Poseidon Scale, menyela. "JANGAN SAMPAI MAS JUJU MESRA-MESRAAN SAMA ORANG SELAIN SORRENTO!"

"ATAU KANON!" Yang lain ikut nimbrung.

"ATAU HADES!"

Dan para fans mulai ribut tentang pasangan-pasangan yang diharapkan dapat terlihat di acara utama nanti. Souma hanya bisa bengong selama beberapa saat sebelum menatap kamera lagi.

"Oke... daripada ngurusin _fanwar_ konyol begini, mending gue wawancara tamu-tamu yang mulai berdatangan. Siapa yang—oh, _mira_!Rombongan Jamir!" [2]

Pertengkaran antar fans dengan seketika terhenti dan berganti menjadi sorak sorai di mana mereka semua kompak mengelu-elukan nama-nama dari anggota rombongan tersebut. Souma mendekati kumpulan makhluk-makhluk berambut naujubilah indah dan beralis naujubilah aneh itu. "Halooo, penduduk Jamir! Apa kabar semuanya?"

"Baik," Mu menyahut berbarengan dengan Raki. Sisanya hanya mengangguk atau tersenyum kalem.

"Kompak, ya, datang bersamaan gini... kirain kalian bakal pakai kekuatan telekinesis kalian buat langsung tring ke dalam sana, tapi syukur, deh lebih memilih bertindak sebagai manusia normal."

"Inginnya, 'sih, begitu, tapi Raki ngotot ingin mencoba berjalan di _red carpet_," Kiki menepuk-nepuk kepala muridnya, yang hanya bisa menunjukkan cengiran girang.

Souma tertawa pelan. "Ya, ngalah, lah, sama keinginan yang paling muda. Eh, tapi, 'kok kayaknya ada yang kurang, ya?" Ia mencoba menghitungi jumlah mereka. "Oh iya... Tuan Hakurei! Dua muridmu mana, ya?"

"Shion dan Tokusa, maksudmu? Mereka bakal datang bareng kawan-kawan mereka masing-masing," sahut Hakurei kalem.

"Bareng _Gold Saint_ dan _Specter_ gitu? Ih, nggak setia, deh, sama keluarga sendiri..."

Sage tertawa kebapakan. "Bukan, bukan begitu... kalau Tokusa, dia memang diperintahkan oleh bosnya sendiri a.k.a. Dewa Hades supaya satu pasukan bisa datang bersama-sama. Kalau Shion, 'sih... yah..."

"Sedang ingin pedekate dengan gebetannya," Yuzuriha mengakhiri kalimat Sage.

Souma melongo. "Gebetan? Dia dan gurunya si Genbu itu masih dalam taraf naksir saling naksir alias belum resmi jadian?"

"Bukan, maksudnya pedekate dengan Pisces Albafica," Atla mengoreksi sambil tetap memasang ekspresi datar.

"Hah!? Jadi dia _two-timing_ sama Dohko dan Albafica, gitu?"

"Bukan, Souma. Guru tidak menduakan siapapun. Tolong jangan percaya dengan kebohongan mereka." Mu menghela nafas panjang dan, sambil menatap jengkel leluhur-leluhurnya yang membalas tatapannya itu dengan cengiran tak bersalah, melanjutkan, "Beliau akan datang bersama teman-teman sesama _Gold Saint_ dari generasinya."

"Oh... oke," Souma mengangguk-angguk (sok) paham. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada kesan apa, 'nih, tentang _Saint Seiya Awards _ini? Pertama kalinya, lho, di fandom kita!"

"Seruuu! Bisa ketemu banyak _Saint _yang keren-keren!" Raki berseru riang.

"Ya... lumayan bisa berkumpul bersama seperti ini. Terakhir kita kumpul bareng bocah-bocah begini itu waktu syuting terakhir OVA _The Lost Canvas_, ya, Sage?" Hakurei sedikit menyikut kembarannya, yang mengangguk sambil tertawa pelan.

"Nggak Cuma bocah-bocah aja yang berkumpul di sini... yang udah lewat kepala empat kayak Kepala Sekolah Ionia dan bokapnya Eden juga bakal datang ke acara ini!" Souma menyeringai lebar.

"Bokapnya Eden DAN Sonia, maksudmu?" Kiki tersenyum meledek. Ucapannya itu kontan membuat wajah Souma memerah dan ia mendapatkan siulan menggoda dari para penonton di dekat mereka.

"Heh! Udah, ah! Makasih udah mau berhenti untuk diwawancarai. Silakan masuk dan cari posisi wuenak di dalam sana," ksatria konstelasi singa muda itu mempersilakan rombongan tersebut lewat dan setelah ia yakin mereka telah menghilang dari jarak pandang, barulah ia menoleh ke sana kemari lagi, mencari mangsa baru. "Sekarang, siapa lagi yang datang, ya... oh, ada keluarga bahagia, 'nih, pemirsa!"

Keluarga bahagia yang dimaksud adalah Seiya, Saori, dan Kouga. Disebut keluarga bahagia karena, _well_, lihat saja keadaan mereka sekarang. Asyik bercanda haha-hihi selagi melenggang di atas _red carpet_. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Souma sampai sang _host_ acara khusus tersebut mengacungkan tangan dan memberhentikan langkah mereka.

"Berhenti! Dilarang lewat sebelum menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari gue, _host_ paling ganteng sejagat raya ini!"

Segera saja Souma di-_boo_ oleh seluruh fans di sana. Beberapa punya niatan untuk melemparinya entah dengan benda apa, tapi mengurungkan niatan tersebut karena takut mengenai tamu yang hendak diwawancarai sang Lionet.

"Sumpah, tega banget gue disorakin sampai sebegitu kerasnya..." Souma _sweatdrop_ sendiri.

Kouga tertawa ringan. "Habisnya lo narsis, 'sih, ngaku-ngaku paling ganteng gitu. Gantengan juga gue."

"Nggak, tauk. Menurut para fans lo tuh jatuhnya ke 'imut'. Liat, noh, bejibun _fanart_ di pixiv—lo itu paling banyak dijadiin uke sok imut gitu."

"Eh, sumpaon?"

"Sumpah off! Bahkan sempat ada _fanart_ di mana lo diukein Ryuho. Padahal Ryuho sendiri, 'kan, kalo di komunitas kita, seharusnya paling imut dan paling uke."

"Mungkin imutnya itu turunan dari Seiya."

Mendadak Saori menimpali, yang spontan membuat suasana hening. Titisan Dewi Kebijakan itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, sok polos dan heran kenapa ucapannya bisa begitu efektif membuat semua orang di sana diam. "Apa saya salah bicara?"

"Ah, nggak... tapi kalimat Anda tadi berkesan seolah Anda mengakui bahwa Kouga itu anak dari hasil hubungan Anda dengan Seiya, Nona Saori," Souma menyahut sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Ya ampun... masih ada aja, gosip itu? Memangnya _flashback _tentang bagaimana saya dan Seiya menemukan Kouga dan Aria di masa perang melawan Mars itu kurang jelas atau bagaimana?"

"Bukannya kurang jelas, 'sih. Tapi, 'kan, siapa tahu..."

"Siapa tahu apa?"

"Nona Saori, mendingan jangan dibahas di sini, deh," Seiya menyela cepat. "Nanti saja kalau mau menjelaskan, sekalian bikin konferensi pers."

Saori mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju. "Jadi... itu saja yang mau kau tanyakan, Lionet Souma?"

"Oh, bukan, bukan! Sebenernya saya bukan mau mewawancarai kalian tentang itu..." Souma tertawa gugup. "Saya nggak perlu nanyain Kouga kenapa dia nggak bareng teman-teman kita berdua," —protes "Hei!" pelan dari Kouga tak dipedulikannya— "tapi kenapa Anda berdua nggak bareng _Legendary Saint_ sisanya? Shun-_san_, Shiryu-_san_, Hyoga-_san_, dan Ikki-_san_?"

"Jabu tidak kamu hitung?" Seiya menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran.

"Guru sudah ada di dalam bareng teman-temannya sesama mantan Bronzies."

"Oh... pantes pas ditelpon tadi nggak dijawab... pasti heboh, ya, bareng Geki dan yang lainnya."

"Pastinya... jadi? Kenapa?"

"Ya... nggak kenapa-kenapa, 'sih," Seiya menggaruk pipinya sedikit. "Aku juga nggak tau apa alasan mereka pas kuajakin dan mereka malah buru-buru nolak. Yang pasti sebelum mutus panggilan telepon secara sepihak, mereka nyuruh aku buat pergi ke sini bareng Nona Saori dan Kouga aja."

Souma langsung diam dan melirik bos besar organisasi mereka, yang meskipun masih bertampang kalem dan menebar feromon, tapi memiliki kilatan licik di sinar matanya. Rasanya dia mengerti kenapa kawan-kawan Seiya berkata begitu.

"Oke, deh... silakan masuk dan cari tempat duduk pewe! Eh, iya, Kouga," Saint Pegasus muda tersebut menghentikan langkahnya ketika namanya dipanggil, "konco-konco kita yang lainnya udah datang duluan, tuh. Kalau mau ketemu mereka, cari aja di belakang panggung, ya. Aria juga ada, lho!"

Mendengar nama Aria disebut, mata Kouga langsung menampakkan kilau dan tanpa sengaja ia mengeluarkan aura tokoh-utama-pasti-uke. "Beneran? _Thanks_ infonya, ya, _bro_!" Usai berkata seperti itu ia langsung melesat pergi, meninggalkan kedua orang tua asuhnya yang hanya bisa saling pandang dan angkat bahu sebelum melanjutkan berjalan santai ke arah Coliseum.

"Benarkah Aria ada di dalam?"

"WHOAAAAAA!"

Souma segera berbalik dan melotot kesal ke arah Eden, yang tadi telah mendadak muncul di belakangnya. "Heh, lo tuh ye... gue tau kalo lu punya jabatan yang sama dengan Ikki-_san_—doyan muncul mendadak _to save the day_ bak pahlawan kesiangan, tapi nggak usah sampai segitunya!"

"Apapun katamu," Eden mengibaskan tangannya acuh tak acuh. "Jadi, benar Aria ada di dalam?"

"Ngapain juga gue boong?"

Ksatria konstelasi Orion tersebut mengangguk singkat sebelum berlari masuk ke Coliseum, meninggalkan Souma yang terbengong-bengong dan para fans yang tidak sempat mencoba menarik perhatian si Pangeran Martian.

"Apa banget, 'sih, tu anak—"

"Edeeeennn!"

Pemuda asal Mexico itu kembali menoleh dan _sweatdrop_ melihat ibunda sang Pangeran, Medea, yang berlari-lari di _red carpet_. Tak jauh di belakangnya adalah titisan Dewa Mars, Ludwig, dan sang istri, Mischa. Berbeda dengan Medea, pasangan suami istri itu melenggang santai, menikmati tatapan kagum dan sorak sorai yang mengatakan betapa mesranya mereka. Usaha fans untuk membuat Medea terbakar api cemburu, sayangnya, gagal karena wanita itu lebih memedulikan putranya.

"Edeeeen! Tunggu Ibu, dong, naaaaak!" seru sang penyihir sambil terus berlari melewati Souma, yang tampaknya juga tidak berminat untuk mewawancarainya.

"Ya ampun... _son complex_ abis." Souma menggeleng sedikit sebelum tersenyum ke arah Ludwig dan Mischa yang sekarang ada di dekatnya. "Halo! Boleh wawancara sebentar, 'kan?"

Ludwig mengangguk dan akan menjawab ketika mendadak Mischa menyelanya. "Eh, kamu pemuda yang katanya naksir Sonia itu, 'kan?"

"HAH?!" Saint Athena itu spontan berteriak kaget. Wajahnya kembali memerah. "N-naksir!? Ng-ng-nggak ko—"

"Tidak? Sayang sekali, padahal kalau dilihat-lihat kamu manis dan kudengar juga kamu pemuda baik-baik. Aku tidak keberatan memiliki menantu sepertimu."

"MENAN—!?"

"Ibu!"

Semua orang yang ada di sana langsung menghujani seorang gadis berkulit gelap dan berambut pink elektrik yang berdiri di ujung karpet. Rona wajah Souma semakin menggelap ketika melihat si gadis berjalan cepat melintasi _red carpet_ demi menghampiri pasangan suami istri yang sama-sama memampangkan senyum jahil—orang tuanya. Ya, siapa lagi gadis itu kalau bukan Hornet Sonia, atau, berkat tindakan KKN yang dilakukan Medea, dikenal juga sebagai Scorpio Sonia?

"Ibu jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, deh!" Sonia berujar ketus begitu tiba di hadapan Mischa. "Kasihan bocah ini karena ditodong omongan-omongan yang nggak beres!"

Menghadapi putrinya yang tumbuh menjadi gadis bersifat tsundere itu, Mischa tertawa santai. "Aih, aih... maafkan Ibu. Tadi Ibu sudah bertingkah malu-maluin di depan cowok yang kamu taksir, ya?"

"Cowok yang kutaksir? Dia? Ibu pasti masih setengah ngantuk setelah tidur di mobil selama perjalanan ke sini!"

Biarpun omongannya pedas, siapapun yang cukup jeli dapat melihat sedikit semburat merah di pipi gadis itu.

"Narator diam saja, 'deh!" Sonia mendelik tajam ke arah narator sebelum menggandeng lengan ibunya dan menyeret sang ibu untuk ikut masuk ke Coliseum bersama dengannya. "Sebaiknya Ibu cepat cari tempat duduk yang bagus dan lanjut tidur di sana, oke? Ayo, Bu!"

Ludwig, yang menyadari bahwa kebanyakan orang termasuk Souma masih terbengong-bengong akibat menyaksikan kejadian tadi, dengan sesantai mungkin mengikuti jejak seluruh anggota keluarganya: masuk ke dalam Coliseum untuk mencari tempat duduk yang bagus agar dapat menyaksikan acara pembagian penghargaan nanti dalam posisi wuenak. Ada jeda beberapa menit sebelum Souma disadarkan oleh kameramen bahwa ia harus kembali melaksanakan tugasnya.

"Erm, oke, sori pemirsa, saya tadi malah bengong—"

Terlalu kagum pada Sonia, Souma? _Dress _yang dia pakai tadi membuat aura femininnya terpancar jelas, 'sih.

"Nggak! Narator balik ke tugas sendiri gih!" Souma merutuk sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sosok narator yang transparan. Ia memalingkan wajah, namun orang-orang yang kemampuan indra pendengarannya cukup baik bisa mendengarnya menggumam pelan, "Tapi dia memang kelihatan cantik banget, 'sih, tadi..."

Oke, Souma. Hentikan mode kesemsem-mu itu! Kamu udah dilewatin banyak orang-orang yang berpotensi untuk diwawancarain, tuh!

"Hah?" Menoleh ke arah Coliseum, sang _host_ akhirnya tersadar bahwa rombongan Saint perempuan dari berbagai jaman telah berhasil melewatinya. "Ah, sial! Jadi melewatkan kesempatan ngegombalin cewek-cewek manis, deh..."

"Ngegombalin?"

"GYAAAH!"

Lagi-lagi Souma dikejutkan dengan suara seseorang yang mendadak muncul di belakangnya. Ia berbalik dan sudah siap meledak ketika disadarinya bahwa yang berbicara tadi adalah Leo Regulus. Berdiri di belakang Ksatria Emas yang gosipnya termasuk dalam daftar nominasi untuk kategori Ter-Imut itu adalah Sagittarius Sisyphus dan Pisces Albafica. Pemuda yang usianya lebih muda dua abad dari tiga orang itu membatalkan niatannya untuk marah-marah.

"Wah, ternyata _Gold Saint_ abad ke-18 sudah da—" Souma menghentikan kata-katanya ketika sadar bahwa hanya tiga orang itu yang tampak di _red carpet_. Kamerad-kamerad mereka tidak tampak batang hidungnya. "—lho? Kok Cuma bertiga?"

"Berlima, 'kok, dengan Papa Mama. Tapi mereka masih di mobil," Regulus menyahut riang.

Sebelah alis Souma terangkat naik. "Papa Mama?"

"Abangku, dan Lugonis," Sisyphus tertawa kalem. "Mereka berdua, toh, satu generasi dan lumayan akrab. Apalagi sifat Lugonis yang begitu. Makanya Regulus menganggap beliau sebagai ibunya sendiri."

Regulus mengangguk-angguk antusias. "Begitulah~ jadi, ngegombalin itu apa, ya, Souma?"

"Er... itu... eh, teman-teman kalian yang lain mana? Tadi dengar dari rombongan Jamir kalau _Gold Saint_ generasi kalian mau datang bersama-sama, tapi kok kalian bertiga sudah sampai di sini duluan?" Dengan culasnya Souma berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Habisnya, meskipun sama-sama remaja yang sedang menginjak pubertas, entah kenapa Souma merasa enggan menistai otak Regulus.

Albafica melirik waspada ke arah belakang, melewati bahunya. "Yang lainnya sedang membantu Athena mempertahankan kakak beliau dari Dewa Hades."

"—hah?"

Baru saja Sisyphus akan membantu menjelaskan, para fans mendadak berteriak histeris dan membuat keempat Saint Athena itu terlonjak kaget. Mengikuti arah pandangan fans-fans yang masih berheboh riah tersebut, mereka menyadari gerombolan lelaki berpakaian serba hitam yang bergerak mendekati _red carpet_. Kontan Albafica, Regulus, dan Sisyphus berteriak kompak,

"HADES!"

Benar saja. Hades dan antek-anteknya (yang jumlahnya lumayan sedikit—_that is, _mereka adalah para anak buahnya yang lumayan eksis di ingatan penggemar dan punya nama untuk dielu-elukan para fans) kini berjalan di atas _red carpet_. Alone dan Shun berada di sisi kanan kiri sang Raja Dunia Bawah, berjalan dengan tampang ogah-ogahan.

"... entah kenapa jadi teringat video om-om gaul dari Korea itu," Souma mendadak berceletuk dengan suara pelan yang untungnya tidak mencapai telinga sang Dewa. [3]

Ketika jarak di antara kubu Hades dan tempat Souma dan para Gold Saint berdiri semakin memendek, Albafica dan Regulus melakukan kuda-kuda bertarung. Mereka siap melancarkan jurus masing-masing, namun menahan diri karena isyarat tangan dari Sisyphus, yang melarang mereka untuk bergerak lebih dari itu. Hades berhenti tepat satu meter jauhnya dari kumpulan ksatria-ksatria keponakannya, memandang dingin mereka dengan mata hijaunya yang suram.

"Minggir." Ujarnya dengan intonasi suara mengintimidasi. "Dewi kalian memerintahkan seperti itu."

Sisyphus mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Athena sendiri yang...?"

"Itu benar," Alone ikut berbicara. "Tolong biarkan kami lewat. Hades tidak ada niat untuk membuat keributan sebelum acara dimulai, sama seperti Sasha."

Sisyphus melirik ke arah kamerad-kameradnya, yang sama-sama bertampang ragu. Souma sendiri memandang Shun, yang sama kalemnya dengan Alone. Lelaki muda berambut hijau itu balas memandangnya dengan penuh keyakinan, dan dalam kontak mata tersebut ia meminta agar Souma dapat membantu melancarkan keadaan ini. Ksatria Perunggu itu menimang-nimang sejenak sebelum menepuk bahu Sisyphus, yang masih galau dalam membuat keputusan.

"Tidak apa-apa, kita biarkan saja mereka lewat, ya? Lagipula sepertinya Alone ikut dengan Hades atas keputusannya sendiri, ya, 'kan?" Ia mengedik ke arah pemuda berambut pirang yang dimaksud. Alone segera mengangguk mengiyakan.

"... Baiklah, kalau memang Athena merestuinya," prajurit tertua dalam generasinya itu mengajak kedua 'adik'-nya untuk melipir dan membiarkan rombongan Hades melanjutkan perjalanan, masuk ke dalam Coliseum. Hanya saja, setelah orang-orang yang membawa aura gelap itu pergi, ia sadar bahwa seseorang dari mereka tetap tinggal di _red carpet_. "... Griffin Minos? Kau tidak ikut atasan dan kawan-kawanmu ke dalam?"

Minos tersenyum lebar. "Alasannya simpel, 'kok."

Ketika semua yang ada di sana mengedipkan mata, Albafica telah berada dalam pelukan Minos.

Butuh waktu bagi mereka yang berdiri di _red carpet_ untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi, namun hanya sepersekian detik waktu yang dibutuhkan bagi para fans, yang ternyata sebagian besar terdiri dari kaum fujoshi, untuk sadar dan berteriak seheboh mungkin. Beberapa bahkan bersiul, memuji-muji betapa serasinya mereka berdua, dan ucapan-ucapan lainnya yang akhirnya membuat Albafica sadar.

"Minos—!"

"Cuma ingin duduk bareng kekasihku ini di dalam sana. Duluan, ya, _Goldies_!"

Jadilah Albafica menjadi korban penculikan ketiga—yang pertama dan kedua adalah tubuh pinjaman Dewa Hades. Regulus, Sisyphus, dan Souma menatap cengo kepergian mereka selama beberapa saat. Tak lama setelahnya, ada kilatan emas dan biru yang menyusul mereka. Souma baru saja akan bertanya siapa itu yang baru saja berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya saat suara yang familiar berteriak.

"Sisyphus! Regulus!"

Suara lembut yang begitu akrab di telinga kedua ksatria itu spontan membuat mereka berbalik dan kompak menyahut, "Athena! Tidak apa-apa kah?"

Sasha setengah berlari di atas _red carpet_ agar bisa lebih cepat mendekati mereka. Menyusul di belakangnya adalah Tenma dan _Gold Saint_ dari abad ke-18. Souma mengira mereka akan berhenti serentak begitu tiba di dekatnya, tapi nyatanya makhluk-makhluk tinggi kekar nan rupawan itu terus maju ke arah pintu masuk Coliseum. Hanya Sasha dan Tenma yang berhenti.

"Lho, kok—?"

"Sisyphus, Regulus, ayo ikut bersama kami juga." Sasha berujar dengan nada sedikit memerintah. "Kita harus menghentikan Manigoldo sebelum tempat acaranya hancur berantakan dan acaranya dibatalkan!"

Meskipun tidak terlalu mengerti, pasangan paman dan keponakan itu mengangguk patuh dan pergi meninggalkan _red carpet_ bersama junjungan mereka dan si Saint Pegasus. Tinggal Souma yang berdiri bengong karena belum bisa mencerna sempurna maksud dari kejadian tadi.

"Kenapa Manigoldo-_san_ mau menghancurkan tempat acara...?"

"Karena dia akan bertarung dengan di dalam sana."

Lagi-lagi ada yang mengejutkannya dari belakang dan lagi-lagi Souma tidak bisa memarahi pelakunya. Alasan: ia segan, dan sangatlah tidak sopan memarahi Ksatria Emas yang jauh lebih tua darinya seperti Leo Ilias dan Pisces Lugonis, 'kan?

"Er... halo, Ilias-_san_, Lugonis-_san_," Souma tersenyum canggung. "Maksudnya bertarung, kenapa? Dia masih ada dendam sama Thanatos dan Hypnos?"

Ilias menggeleng. "Tadi kau lihat sendiri, 'kan? Griffin Minos menyeret Albafica masuk seperti itu. Manigoldo langsung cemburu dan sekarang ingin merebut Albafica kembali."

Seolah-olah ingin membuktikan kebenaran ucapan sang Leo yang lumayan sepuh itu, terdengar suara ledakan dari arah Coliseum. Sejumlah fans yang berdiri di dekat pintu masuknya berusaha menjauh, takut bangunan tersebut mendadak runtuh atau apa. Souma menelan ludah. Sepertinya keadaan di dalam sana sudah mulai kacau, padahal acaranya belum dimulai.

"Lionet Souma, kalau kau tidak ada pertanyaan lagi, kami permisi duluan—sepertinya yang di dalam butuh bantuan," ucap Lugonis tanpa menatap sang _host_. Sepertinya ia mengkhawatirkan 'putra'nya yang ada di dalam.

"Oh, ya. Makasih atas jawabannya." Ia menunggu hingga pasangan _Gold Saint_ itu hilang dari jarak pandangnya sebelum berbalik menghadap kamera. "Yak, pemirsa! Karena sepertinya keadaan di dalam sana semakin menggawat, kayaknya saya mesti ke sana juga untuk bantu-bantu. Jangan pindah _channel_ dulu karena acara utamanya yaitu _Saint Seiya Awards_ akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi dan Anda akan dipandu oleh dua orang senior saya, Leo Aiolia dan Scorpio Milo! Saya Lionet Souma, pamit!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Footnote:**

[1] Parodi dari _My Dear_, _Character Song_ untuk Shirokuma dari Shirokuma Café. Toh seiyuu mereka sama, jadi sekalian saja diparodikan lol *dijitak Sakurai*

[2] _mira_!: Lihat!

[3] Bagi yang nggak mudeng... berarti nggak gaul. Bukan hal yang penting juga, 'sih.

.

Halo, pembaca! Lagi-lagi kami membuat fanfic seputar pembagian penghargaan begini (lol) Ini tujuannya untuk senang-senang saja dan seperti fanfic kami yang berjudul _Reborn! Awards_, fanfic ini mungkin (pasti) akan menampilkan bias-bias kami, contohnya seperti hint IliLugo di atas. Tapi tenang. Pemenang penghargaan-penghargaan bukan kami yang memilih, tapi **ANDA**! Ya, pembaca sekalian berhak memilih siapa yang pantas mendapatkan penghargaan-penghargaan yang akan dibagikan di fanfic ini. Caranya mudah: tinggal ketik di kolom review siapa yang kalian pilih dari nominasi-nominasi di bawah ini. Berikut nominasi yang akan muncul di chapter 2:

**Ter-Baik: **Aiolos, Alone, Aria, Dohko, Ryuho, Sasha, Seraphina, Shun, Sisyphus

**Teraniaya: **Ahimsa, Eden, Defteros, Jabu, Milo, Suikyo, Zelos

**Ter-Jutek: **Albafica, Eden, Genbu, Hyoga, Ikki, Ionia, Kagaho, Shania, Sonia

Pilih **SATU** saja untuk tiap kategori. Misalnya ketik saja begini: "Aku pilih Shun untuk yang Ter-Baik, Milo untuk yang Ter-Aniaya, dan Hyoga yang Ter-Jutek!". Jangan lupa tambahkan pesan dan kesan, atau kritik dan koreksi, sebelum menekan tombol post / go / submit... apapun itu. (Semakin lama kok rasanya FFn semakin aneh ya?) Batas waktu voting diterima adalah hari Sabtu, 4 Mei, pukul 23:59:59. Voting yang masuk setelah itu tidak akan dihitung. Jika masih ada yang tidak dimengerti, silakan hubungi kami via PM atau di twitter kami.

Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya!


	2. Ter-Baik, Teraniaya, Ter-Jutek

**Disclaimers: **Karakter-karakter yang disebutkan di sini jelas bukan milik kami dan kami tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikitpun dari pemublikasian fanfiksi ini.

**Warnings:** Fanfiksi ini mengandung hal-hal berbau gay atau hubungan homoseksual, pikiran-pikiran berat sebelah dari kami selaku pengarangnya, lelucon garing dan perusakan imej karakter. Bagi yang keberatan silakan tekan tombol back sekarang juga.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 2: Ter-Baik, Teraniaya, Ter-Jutek**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK END**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kamera menyorot situasi Coliseum dari atas dan perlahan-lahan turun ke bawah, membantu memperlihatkan keadaan di dalam bangunan tersebut kepada para penonton yang hanya bisa menonton dari layar Aurora Vision maupun televisi rumah.

Seperti yang telah diutarakan di episode sebelumnya, bangunan tua tersebut telah diubah agar dapat menampung acara pembagian penghargaan yang baru pertama kali diadakan di fandom ini yaitu _Saint Seiya Awards_ atau disingkat SSA. Di sekelilingnya terdapat lampu-lampu besar, seperti yang dimiliki stadion-stadion olahraga, yang kini menerangi bagian dalam Coliseum. Tempat duduknya yang terbuat dari batu telah dilapisi karpet berwarna hijau dan di tempat-tempat spesial, yaitu yang diperuntukan bagi para dewa-dewi dan juga 'jenderal-jenderal' dari pasukan-pasukan sang dewa-dewi terdapat bantal kecil yang dapat digunakan jikalau mereka mendadak terkena 'feromon'-nya Dewa Hypnos. Di salah satu sudut Coliseum adalah panggung dengan sebuah _display screen_ super besar yang mampu menampilkan dengan jelas wajah siapapun yang nantinya akan berdiri di atas panggung itu.

Setelah puas menyoroti kemegahan tampilan baru dari Coliseum milik Dewi Athena itu, kamera mengarah ke beberapa sudut Coliseum, menyorot wajah-wajah partisipan acara seperti kelompok Titan yang kompak memasang tampang antara senang karena diundang ke acara tersebut dan kesal karena kelompok Dodekatheon mendapat tempat duduk spesial sementara mereka tidak, juga beberapa anak buah Hades dan Athena yang bersikap imbisil. Intinya, suasana di tempat itu begitu ramai, hingga mendadak cahaya penerangan dipadamkan, memunculkan situasi remang-remang yang bertahan selama beberapa saat, sebelum sepasang _spotlight_ mengarah kepada dua sosok yang berjalan memasuki area panggung diiringi oleh gemuruh tepuk tangan.

"Semuanya, selamat malam!" seru Scorpio Milo, yang segera disahut "malaaaaaaamm!" dengan suara keras oleh para penonton.

"Selamat datang di acara _Saint Seiya Awards_!" Sambutan dari Leo Aiolia dibalas dengan sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan lagi.

Milo menunggu suara tepuk tangan mereda sebelum berbicara lagi. "Wah, Lia... lihat, deh. Banyak banget yang dateng, ya!"

"Ho-oh, Mil. Nggak nyangka, deh. Kirain bakal banyak tamu undangan yang nolak dateng. Secara dari judulnya aja gitu, _Saint Seiya Awards_, kayaknya ada bau-bau kalau yang nyabet awardnya rata-rata dari kalangan Saint Athena," ucapan Aiolia membuatnya segera diolok dengan 'boo' keras dari kubu musuh-musuh Athena.

"Heh! Gini-gini kita pede kalau popularitas kita nggak kalah dari kroco-kroconya dewi kalian!" seru Phantasos angkuh.

"Iya! Lagian, 'kan, katanya nominasinya terbagi rata!" Baian ikut menimpali.

"Kayaknya, 'sih, nggak rata-rata amat, soalnya yang bikin acara nggak terlalu ngikutin _Next Dimension_ dan _Episode_ _G_," Hilda menggumam pelan.

"Udah gitu, sutradara dan produsernya udah mengakui kalau mereka bias, lagi..." Izo menggeleng pelan.

"Cukup, cukup! Jangan pada ribut, dong, pembukaannya nggak kelar-kelar, 'nih!" Aiolia mencoba menengahi.

"'Kan ini gara-gara ucapanmu, Kucing..." Deathmask memutar bola matanya secara imajinatif.

Aiolia, yang tadinya berusaha untuk tetap kalem dan tak terpengaruh sekitar, mendadak murka. "Heh! Siapa yang lo panggil kucing, hah!"

"Elo lah! Siapa lagi? Oh, bentar, ada dua kucing lainnya di sini, ya..."

"Dua? Bukannya ada lebih dari dua, ya?" Shura mulai menghitung dengan jarinya sambil menggumamkan nama para 'kucing'. "Regulus, Ilias, Mycenae, Kaiser, Goldie..."

"Bocah phoenix dan bocah perunggu di _red carpet _tadi juga kucing, bro."

"Giling... banyak banget ya yang zodiaknya Leo di pasukan Athena..." Aphrodite geleng-geleng kepala.

"Eh, tolol, yang bener tuh 'ada banyak pengguna sah Cloth Leo'. Kalau yang zodiaknya Leo aja, 'sih, ga Cuma gue berdelapan sama yang lo-lo pada sebutin tadi," cecar Aiolia, masih sensi.

"Siapa yang lo bilang tolol, hah!"

"Sudah, kalian berdua!" Giliran Aiolos yang mencoba menengahi. "Deathmask, Shura, Aphrodite, tolong kembali tenang dan tidak ikut-ikutan menginterupsi. Aiolia, jaga ucapanmu dan lanjutkan tugasmu."

Aiolia merengut sebal karena dihardik abangnya, tapi tidak protes sama sekali dan mengangguk patuh. Deathmask seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi delikan tajam dari Aiolos dan juga ditambah Saga sukses membuatnya bungkam. Milo yang sedaritadi diam dan asyik menyaksikan perdebatan yang terjadi akhirnya tertawa kecil.

"Udahan berantemnya? Kurang seru, ah."

"Heh, bukannya mencoba menengahi, kamu sebagai _host_ malah nonton dari pinggir!" Shaina mencibir.

"Habis tadi kayaknya lebih asyik diem dan nontonin, 'sih." Cengiran lebar terpampang di bibir sang Ksatria dari Kuil Scorpio, kemudian ia buru-buru menambahkan sebelum kena hardik oleh sahabatnya sendiri yang, ia lihat dari ujung matanya, telah membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "Eniwei baidewei ketabrak baswei... daripada berlama-lama lagi, kita panggil pembaca nominasinya, yuk, Li!"

Lelaki berambut cokelat ikal itu menghela napas sejenak sebelum berbicara. "Yah, tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, kita sambut..." ia memberi jeda panjang sembari melirik partnernya, yang mengangguk tanda mengerti dan bersama-sama menyebutkan dua nama dengan lantang:

"Phoenix Ikki dan Andromeda Shun!"

Tepuk tangan kembali memenuhi tempat acara saat Ikki dan Shun naik ke atas panggung dan berdiri di tengahnya. Sang adik tersenyum dan melambai sedikit ke arah orang-orang yang berteriak menyemangatinya, sementara abangnya memasang tampang cuek bebek.

"Selamat malam, semuanya!" Shun menyapa ramah, yang juga dibalas dengan tak kalah ramahnya oleh para penonton. "Rasanya seneng banget bisa berdiri di atas panggung ini dan diberi kesempatan untuk membacakan nama orang-orang yang dinominasikan dan juga pemenang kategori-kategori yang ada... apalagi bareng Kakak!"

Ikki Cuma mengangguk kalem. Dia juga kelihatan senang, tapi untuk alasan yang berbeda. Kalau Shun senang karena mendapat kehormatan untuk menjadi pembaca nominasi, pemilik zirah burung abadi itu bahagia karena adiknya bisa meninggalkan sisi dewa bermuka datar itu—Hades. Pemisahan sang dewa dari inkarnasinya itu tidak berjalan begitu lancar, tentunya. Hades awalnya ngotot tidak mengijinkan Shun untuk pergi. Ia bahkan tidak berpikir dua kali untuk meraih gagang pedangnya ketika Ikki dan dibantu Hyoga tak kunjung menghentikan usaha mereka untuk membujuk sang dewa, namun pertumpahan darah babak kedua berhasil digagalkan saat Saori Kido mendatangi pamannya itu dan membisikkan sesuatu entah apa.

(Pertumpahan darah babak pertama adalah Minos vs Manigoldo, meski darah yang tertumpahkan tidak berasal dari proses adu jotos keduanya, melainkan efek pukulan _harisen_ yang dilancarkan Sage kepada muridnya dan sukses membuat sang murid mimisan dan tak sadarkan diri, juga akibat tinju Lugonis yang telak mengenai hidung si Specter berambut keperakan—siapa suruh dia mencoba menggerayangi putri, eh, putranya tanpa meminta izin darinya terlebih dahulu?)

Pokoknya, berkat Saori kini Shun dapat berdiri berdampingan dengan Ikki di atas panggung, yang membuat lelaki yang mengidap _brother complex_ level akut itu bahagia bukan kepalang.

"Kak?"

Ikki tersentak kaget dan langsung menoleh ke arah adiknya. "Ada apa, Shun?"

"Malah bengong... Ngelamunin apa, 'sih?" Shun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ah, nggak. Cuma seneng aja akhirnya aku bisa tampil bareng lagi sama kamu. Nggak Cuma di opening _Saint Seiya Omega_ atau sekedar _flashback_ aja."

"... masih bete, ya, soal itu?"

"Jujur? Iya banget."

Sang adik tertawa pelan melihat abangnya sedikit memonyongkan bibir karena kesal dengan nasibnya yang tak kunjung bisa pamer kekuatan di hadapan junior-junior mereka dari seri terbaru, padahal 50 lebih episode telah ditayangkan. "Oke... daripada bete, mending kita mulai membacakan nama-nama orang yang masuk nominasi, yuk?"

"Hmm. Kita mulai dari Kategori Ter-Baik." Ikki melirik _cue card_ di tangannya untuk membacakan penjelasan yang telah disiapkan. "Maksud dari Kategori Ter-Baik ini bukan seperti _Best Character_ atau apa, melainkan karakter yang punya sifat baik, ramah, lembut, tidak sombong, taat beribadah, dan rajin menabung."

Calvera _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya. "Kayaknya aku nggak yakin karakter-karakter yang akan disebutkan nanti memenuhi semua syarat itu."

"Iya, ya. Habisnya rata-rata anggota kita kayaknya kagak punya duit," Flourite mengimbuhi.

"Ibadah juga ibadah apaan, nyembah dewa-dewi tapi kagak semuanya taat," Vermeer tersenyum mencemooh.

"Diam kalian semua! Jangan banyak bacot, adek gue mau ngebacain nama-namanya!" Ikki menyentak dan menatap tajam siapapun yang berani membuka mulut dan hendak berbicara. Setelah diyakininya mereka tidak akan menginterupsi, ia memberi isyarat pada Shun untuk memulai.

"Erm, baik. Nominasi pertama untuk kategori Ter-Baik adalah... Sagittarius Aiolos!"

"Saya?" Aiolos mengerjap sementara orang-orang di sekitarnya bertepuk tangan dan menyelamatinya. "Tapi... saya, 'kan, Cuma dapet _screentime_ sebentar jadi sifat saya nggak terekspos banyak."

"Tapi itu sudah cukup untuk memberi impresi pada fans bahwa kamu itu orang baik," Mu menyahut, diiringi anggukan setuju oleh kamerad-kamerad mereka.

"Berikutnya adalah inkarnasinya sendiri: Sagittarius Sisyphus!" Ikki membacakan.

Reaksi Sisyphus kurang lebih sama seperti reinkarnasinya—kaget dan merasa tak terlalu pantas untuk dinominasikan. Namun kamerad-kameradnya tidak mendengarkan dan terus-terusan memberinya tepuk tangan. Abang dan keponakannya juga menyelamatinya. Dan ketika ia melirik ke arah tempat duduk para dewa-dewi, ia melihat Sasha tersenyum bangga kepadanya.

"Selanjutnya..." Shun tersenyum ketika membaca nama-nama berikutnya. "Ada sepasang kakek dan cucunya. Libra Dohko dan Dragon Ryuho!"

"Selamat, Ryuho!" Rombongan Ksatria Perunggu dari era Omega kontan berseru riang dan memberinya berbagai macam bentuk ucapan selamat—ada yang menepuk pundaknya, mengacak rambutnya, menyalaminya... Paradox bahkan mencoba menghadiahi kecupan di pipi, namun sayang Genbu menahannya di tempat.

"Aduh, kalian... padahal, 'kan, baru masuk nominasi saja. Belum dipastikan menang..." Ryuho berusaha merendah.

"Tidak apa-apa, nak!" Dohko berseru bangga dari tempat duduknya. "Teman-temanmu hanya turut senang karena kau seperti wakil dari kubu Omega. Terima saja!"

Shiryu _sweatdrop_. "Kubu... kita, 'kan, tidak sedang berkompetisi."

Eden, yang duduk bersama golongan Marsian, menatap dingin kawan-kawannya yang masih ribut, kemudian ke arah Aria yang juga ikut-ikutan menyelamati Ryuho. "Kenapa si naga itu yang dinominasikan, tapi Aria tidak?" Ia menggumam, sedikit tak rela.

Tapi, entah apakah ia menggumam sedikit terlalu keras atau pengaruh fakta bahwa sang Phoenix punya kualifikasi untuk naik pangkat menjadi Saint Emas, Ikki segera membalas ucapan Eden. "Tidak. Aria juga ada di dalam nominasi ini."

"Eh, serius?!" Kouga tersenyum lebar dan langsung menoleh ke arah Aria, yang sedikit terkejut mendengar pernyataan tersebut. "Selamat, Aria!" Ucap pemuda berambut merah itu mendahului Eden, membuatnya dilempari tatapan jengkel dari sang Pangeran.

"Setelah Aria, ada kakak beradik—Alone dan Sasha!"

Alone dan Sasha, yang memang duduk berdampingan, langsung melirik satu sama lain dan tersenyum berbarengan sementara orang-orang di sekitar mereka memberi ucapan selamat dan tepuk tangan.

Julian Solo, yang duduk di salah satu sisi Saori, melirik Hades yang memasang wajah kusut lalu berbisik kepada sang dewi, "Dia kelihatan kesal sekali, ya, karena semua 'tubuh'-nya sudah bisa dipastikan akan masuk kategori ini."

Saori mengangkat bahu. "Siapa suruh dia selalu mimilih 'manusia berjiwa paling murni di dunia' sebagai wadahnya?"

"Dan dua nominasi terakhir adalah Seraphina of Bluegard dan, tentu saja," ada sedikit senyum bangga di wajah Ikki ketika menyebutkan kalimat-kalimat selanjutnya, "adik saya, Andromeda Shun."

"Awalnya kupikir Ikki bakalan bete kalau Shun benar-benar dinominasikan, tapi ternyata dia bangga juga?"

June, yang duduk di dekat Hyoga dan mendengar ucapan sang Cygnus yang nyaris tenggelam di dalam gemuruh tepuk tangan untuk Seraphina dan Shun, mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda bingung. "Memangnya ada alasan yang bisa bikin dia bete?"

"Ada, dong. Bukannya dari jaman kapan tau dia selalu bete kalau Shun bersikap lenje, seperti nggak mau ngebunuh musuhnya, nangis, dan lain sebagainya?"

"Oh, iya... yah, mungkin sebenarnya dia senang karena punya adik yang baik dan manis macam Shun, Cuma jengkel kalau dia melenje saat bertarung. Aku juga kadang-kadang bete, 'sih, kalau ngeliat Shun begitu."

"... Sama."

Suara tepuk tangan berhenti dan kembali lampu dipadamkan, meninggalkan satu lampu sorot untuk menyinari Ikki dan Shun yang ada di panggung. Mereka berdua membuka sebuah amplop tersegel, mengeluarkan _cue card_ lain dari dalamnya dan membaca apa yang tertera di sana. Seketika wajah Ikki tertekuk, seperti tidak rela, sementara Shun tersenyum girang.

"Kok, bukan kamu yang menang?" Ikki memprotes pelan.

"Soalnya vote yang Kakak kasih kalah dari vote orang-orang," canda Shun. "Jangan bete gitu, dong, Kak. Ayo, kita baca bareng-bareng."

Meski masih merasa sedikit kecewa, Ikki setuju untuk menunjukkan secuil senyum ketika ia menyebut nama si pemenang bersamaan dengan adiknya. "Pemenang Kategori Ter-Baik adalah... ALONE!"

Kembali gemuruh tepuk tangan memenuhi Coliseum saat _spotlight_ menyinari sosok Alone, kali ini dua kali lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Sasha membantu mendorong kakaknya yang malu-malu berdiri dari tempat duduknya untuk maju ke panggung dan menerima piala. Hades menyaksikan semua proses itu sambil menahan hasrat untuk menabrakkan kepala ke dinding terdekat. Alone tersenyum kecil setelah mendapatkan pialanya dari Shun dan lalu memulai pidato singkatnya.

"Pertama-tama... terima kasih untuk dukungan semua fans saya. Saya bisa menang dan mendapatkan piala ini berkat voting kalian." Alone tersenyum manis ke arah kamera. "Lalu terima kasih juga untuk adik dan sahabat saya yang sudah bersama dengan saya sejak kecil hingga akhirnya saya jadi punya sifat seperti ini. Ah, berarti saya harus berterima kasih pada Oom Youma juga, karena sudah memindahkan jiwa saya agar terlahir jadi kakaknya Sasha dan bisa bertemu Tenma... terima kasih, ya, Oom!"

"... cih, dia malah seneng takdirnya dikacaukan," Youma menggerundel pelan. "Dan lagi, kenapa manggilnya Oom, coba..."

"'Kan kamu memang sudah om-om, sayang..." Partita menyahut ala kadarnya.

"Tapi kesannya jadi kayak manggil om-om hidung belang..."

Setelah Alone turun dengan diiringi tepuk tangan (lagi) dan kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan aman sentosa, Ikki dan Shun kembali mengambil posisi di tengah panggung.

"Meskipun bukan saya yang menang, rasanya ikut bahagia juga... soalnya, yang menang itu orang yang senasib sama saya," Shun tertawa kecil. "Nah, setelah Kategori Ter-Baik kita punya kategori apa, Kak?"

"Teraniaya," Ikki menyahut sambil menahan tawa. Sejumlah penonton juga terlihat menahan tawa. Sungguh kasihan siapapun pemenang kategori ini. "Untuk nominasi pertama ada Ahimsa, dari Asmita Gaiden."

"Oooh! Ternyata karakter Anecdote kebagian jatah nominasi juga!" Calvera menyeringai senang.

"Berarti ada harapan kalau nama kita masuk kategori lain!" Fluorite ikut-ikutan senang.

"Selamat, ya, Ahimsa. Kau jadi yang pertama dari 'kaum' kita untuk masuk nominasi!" Giocca menepuk-nepuk lengan lelaki berkulit hitam itu agak kelewat keras.

"... Dapat nominasi untuk kategori nelangsa begini nggak membuatku senang sama sekali..." bisik Ahimsa, tersenyum miris.

"Yang kedua ada lelaki berkulit hitam lainnya—Gemini Defteros!"

Kontan Aspros dan Asmita, yang duduk di kanan-kiri Defteros, menoleh ke arahnya. "Kenapa kamu bisa masuk teraniaya? Kamu dianiaya siapa?" tanya mereka berbarengan.

"Mana gue tau! Tanya sama kru acaranya, dong! 'Kan mereka yang nentuin nominasinya!" Defteros membalas spontan. Dia sendiri ikut kaget dan bingung, kenapa bisa namanya termasuk dalam daftar nominasi?

"Tenang, ada penjelasannya, 'kok." Tatapan mata Shun terarah pada _cue card_ di tangannya seraya ia membaca, "'Defteros dinominasikan karena nasibnya ngenes. Mulai dari dituduh sebagai pembawa sial, dibuat digenci oleh kembarannya sendiri karena manipulasi Kairos, dibuat membunuh abangnya sendiri, terus waktu tinggal di Gunung Kanon juga bajunya jadi Cuma sepotong celana doang! Selain itu, dia ditinggal mati duluan sama Asmita! Ngenes abis, lah, pokoknya!'... kata sutradara."

"Selain itu, banyak juga film yang digarap sutradara-sutradara kita (baca: author fanfiksi) di mana kamu dibikin galau," Sage ikut menambahkan.

"Eh, kalau itu termasuk dalam faktor yang menentukan ngenes atau tidaknya seorang karakter, gue punya firasat kalau gue masuk dalam deretan nominasi, 'nih..." Milo yang berada di _backstage_ bersama Aiolia mulai memucat.

Sang Saint Leo mengernyit heran. "Kenapa gitu?"

"Nggak inget, ya, jaman-jaman duluuuu banget, gue sering diminta main film bareng Camus. Plotnya lebih sering galau. Tentang Camus yang mati dibunuh Hyoga, lah, yang jadi Specter lah... macem-macem."

"Oh... iya, inget. Kadang juga disangkut pautin sama Kardia dan Dégel."

"Bukannya sampai sekarang juga masih sering main di film galau, ya?" Yoshitomi, bertugas di belakang panggung bersama beberapa karakter dari seri Omega lainnya, mendekat dan menimbrungi obrolan mereka. "Kemarin aku baru nonton, lho, film yang kamu jadi—"

"Berikutnya ada dua orang bawahan setia Hades: Suikyo dan Zelos!" suara Ikki menenggelamkan sisa kalimat Yoshitomi.

"Saya? Teraniaya?" Suikyo memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Ia berpikir sebentar tapi tetap tidak mengerti. "Saya tidak pernah merasa teraniaya... atau diperlakukan buruk. Kecuali kalau dibuat bertarung dengan murid saya sendiri terhitung 'teraniaya secara mental'."

Shun menggeleng. "Kata produser, 'Suikyo dipilih karena katanya wajahnya seperti wajah orang teraniaya'."

Suikyo mendadak mendapat hasrat untuk pergi ke pojokan gelap dan mengukir tanah. Suisho menepuk-nepuk lengan sang abang dengan penuh simpati.

Rhadamanthys asyik menatap ke arah panggung saat dirasanya seseorang menowel pundaknya dari belakang. Ketika dilihat, ternyata pelakunya adalah Zelos. "Ada apa?"

"Tuan Rhadamanthys... kalau saya menang, saya boleh minta sesuatu dari Anda? Hadiah selamat, begitu."

Kini yang menoleh ke arah Zelos bukan hanya Rhadamanthys sesorang, tapi juga Minos dan Aiacos, yang memang duduk mengapit si rambut pirang, serta seluruh anggota divisi yang diketuai Rhadamanthys. Yang duduk di dekat Specter dengan zirah katak itu bisa melihat dan merasakan bahwa Zelos memiliki keinginan yang tidak-tidak. Valentine sudah siap melempar _headgear_-nya ke arah rekan sejawatnya itu, namun mengurungkan niatnya akibat sepatah kalimat dari pimpinannya.

"Boleh, tapi itu _kalau_ kau menang."

Jawaban itu sudah cukup memuaskan hati Zelos. Rhade, kau tidak tahu mimpi buruk macam apa yang akan menimpamu...

"Berikutnya... dua Saint Athena dari seri klasik! Unicorn Jabu dan Scorpio Milo!" Ucapan Shun kembali menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada di Coliseum, dan seketika itu juga kubu Hades kembali terdistraksi oleh kubu Athena yang riuh bertepuk tangan dan memberi selamat kepada kedua nama yang disebutkan.

"Hei, pewarisku Cloth-ku! Selamat, ya, masuk nominasi!" Yato berteriak kencang. Maklum, tempat duduknya terpisah lumayan jauh dari tempat duduk Jabu.

"Cieee guru, bisa masuk nominasi juga ternyata!" Souma tersenyum iseng, dan langsung dihadiahi jitakan dari sang guru.

"Gue sama sekali nggak senang!" ratap Jabu. Memang, 'sih, dia merasa lumayan teraniaya dengan fakta bahwa meskipun dari dulu sepertinya dia yang paling cinta sama Dewi Athena mereka, bahkan ketika sang dewi masihlah seorang bocah kecil nan egois dan _bossy_, namun Saori lebih cinta pada Seiya. Setelah itu, perusahaan utama yang membuat film-film mereka juga sering melupakan eksistensinya dan kawan-kawannya sesama Saint Perunggu tapi bukan tokoh utama. Ah, tidak. Bukan hanya mereka, tapi para fans juga sering melupakan mereka. Meskipun tak rela, ia mengakui bahwa ia memang merasa teraniaya.

Sementara di belakang panggung, Lia sibuk menepuk-nepuk dan berusaha menghibur Milo karena ternyata dugaan mereka tepat sasaran. "Udah, Mil... belum tentu menang juga, nggak usah sedepresi ini, deh..."

"... gue nggak mempermasalahkan menang atau nggak," Milo menggurat simbol Aquarius di tembok dengan kukunya, "... gue Cuma galau karena diingatkan betapa ngenesnya gue beberapa tahun yang lalu itu, ketika kebanjiran job untuk melakoni film dengan genre galau."

"Sekarang juga masih ngenes, apa bedanya, 'deh..."

"Cassios! Jangan bikin Milo tambah galau!"

"Dan yang terakhir adalah..." Sudut mata Ikki berkedut ketika membacakan nama terakhir di lembar _cue card_-nya, "Orion Eden."

"Eden?" Medea terkesiap dengan ekspresi berlebihan. "Kamu merasa teraniaya, nak? Dianiaya siapa?"

Eden, yang sejak awal diumumkannya nama-nama kategori Teraniaya bermain-main dengan Nintendo DSi LL miliknya, menjawab acuh tak acuh. "Nggak nyadar, ya? Dianiaya Ibunda, lah. Siapa lagi?"

"... Kapan Ibunda menganiaya kamu? Ibunda, 'kan, tidak pernah main tangan kalau memarahi kamu, selalu bicara dengan halus sama kamu."

Sang Pangeran menghela napas panjang dan berhenti bermain. Ia ganti mengambil iPad-nya, mengutak-atiknya sejenak sebelum menyodorkannya pada Medea. Penyihir wanita itu melihat apa yang terpampang di layar gadget milik putranya dengan sedikit kebingungan sebelum perlahan-lahan berubah pucat. Ia diperlihatkan kumpulan klip di mana ia telah memberikan perintah-perintah yang membuat putranya sengsara, seperti keputusan untuk menjauhkannya dari Aria, menjadikan Sonia Ksatria Emas, memerintah Amour untuk membunuh Mycenae, dan lain sebagainya.

"... Bisa dilanjut?" Shun bertanya, sedikit ragu-ragu. Pertanyaannya dibalas dengan anggukan mantap dari Eden, yang kembali bermain dengan NDS-nya. "Oke... pemenang untuk Kategori Teraniaya adalah..."

Sebagian besar penonton, terutama mereka yang berasal dari kubu Hades—atau lebih tepatnya, dari divisi Rhadamanthys, berdebar-debar saat lagi-lagi lampu dipadamkan dan hanya ada _spotlight _yang terarah ke atas panggung. Semua menunggu pasangan kakak beradik yang berdiri di atas panggung untuk selesai mengeluarkan kartu berisi nama pemenang dari amplop tersegel. Mereka melihat keduanya mengerjap, saling pandang, mengangguk berbarengan, lalu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum berujar lantang,

"FROG ZELOS!"

Ada sorak kegirangan dan suara nafas tertahan yang menyambut begitu kalimat tersebut selesai diucapkan. Tanpa malu-malu lagi, Specter yang dimaksud beranjak ke atas panggung dengan setengah berlari diiringi oleh sorotan lampu. Ikki menyerahkan pialanya secara kasar, namun Zelos tidak terlalu mengindahkannya.

"Terima kasiiiih sebanyak-banyaknya pada semua orang yang sudah mendukung saya hingga akhirnya saya bisa mendapatkan award ini! Padahal awalnya saya kira kecil kemungkinan saya bakal memenangkan sesuatu, karena saya, 'kan, Cuma anak buah biasa..."

"Specter itu benar-benar terlihat senang," Tokisada mengerutkan dahi, tidak tahu harus memberi salut kepada Zelos atas besarnya sikap positif yang dimiliki sang Specter atau _sweatdrop_ karena pidatonya yang agak berlebihan.

"Dan banyak orang yakin bahwa siapapun yang memenangkan kategori ini tidak akan sudi menerima piala itu, apalagi berpidato panjang lebar dengan level keceriaan maksimum begitu," Krest ikut berkomentar.

"... intinya, saya benar-benar merasa bersyukur! Sekali lagi, terima kasih, semuanyaaaa!" Dan Zelos pun turun dari panggung diiringi tepuk tangan ogah-ogahan dari para partisipan acara. Ia kembali duduk di tempatnya, tersenyum cerah saat mengelus-eluskan piala yang didapat ke pipinya.

Rhadamanthys diam sejenak sebelum berdeham pelan, menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya, termasuk Zelos. "Jadi... kau benar-benar menang. Bukan sesuatu yang terlalu sulit untuk dipercaya, 'sih." Pria yang alis matanya menyatu itu menoleh, menatap lurus anak buahnya yang satu itu. "Sesuai janji... kau mau hadiah apa?"

Mulut Zelos, yang pada dasarnya memang sudah lebar, semakin melebar ketika ia menyeringai. Ia meletakkan pialanya di pangkuan, lalu mecondongkan tubuhnya ke depan agar Rhadamanthys dapat mendengar apa yang ia ucapkannya dengan lebih jelas.

"Saya ingin Anda me—"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bagi yang menyaksikan acara melalui layar televisi mungkin akan terkejut ketika mendadak siaran diganti iklan singkat yang dibintangi Aiacos dan Violate. Keduanya melakukan berbagai macam aksi, seperti bergaya ala India dengan main petak umpet di taman dan saling teriak dari ujung dua tebing yang saling berseberangan. Sungguh, apa yang mereka lakonkan rasanya tidak nyambung sama sekali dengan produk yang mereka promosikan: sebuah permen kacang.[1]

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK END**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Setelah iklan berakhir, tampak Shun tengah melambai ke arah kamera dan Ikki membetulkan kerah bajunya. Mereka langsung memasang tampang profesional lagi ketika diberi tanda bahwa semua sudah siap untuk disiarkan kembali.

"Oke... maaf tadi terpotong. Ada sedikit kesalahan teknis," Shun tersenyum kalem. "Baiknya kita langsung membacakan nominasi-nominasi untuk Kategori Ter-Jutek, ya, Kak?"

Ikki mengangguk setuju. "Yang pertama adalah... lagi-lagi Orion Eden."

Sesungguhnya, Eden sangat ingin mengajukan protes terhadap cara Ikki membaca namanya. Entah kenapa ia bisa menangkap bahwa sang Saint Phoenix itu sedaritadi begitu sensi kalau sudah menyangkut soal dirinya. Tapi, lebih daripada hasrat untuk protes, keinginannya untuk mengamati bekas-bekas kekacauan yang tertinggal di bangku untuk divisi Rhadamanthys lebih kuat. Zelos telah menghilang dari tempat duduknya.

"Berikutnya ada Opiuchus Shaina!"

"Ah... sudah kuduga Shaina bakal masuk yang satu ini," Kouga tersenyum lebar, diikuti anggukan setuju dari Seiya dan Tatsumi.

"Kalian kalau butuh jasa akupuntur, bilang saja dengan jujur. Mumpung aku baru mendapat teknik baru dari Kardia dan Milo, jadi kalian bisa jadi orang pertama yang merasakannya." Karena mengenakan topeng, tidak ada yang tahu ekspresi seperti apa yang terpampang di wajahnya. Tapi, dari nada suaranya hampir semua orang di sana bisa membayangkan bahwa sang Saint wanita sedang tersenyum sadis.

"Lalu... prajurit wanita lagi: Scorpio Sonia."

"Emang cocok, deh, masuk kategori ini..." komentar Mirfak ditanggapi dengan anggukan kompak dari kawan-kawannya sesama Saint yang telah menyaksikan betapa juteknya Putri dari inkarnasi Dewa Mars itu.

"Yah... meskipun sikap dan tampangmu jutek, beruntung kamu sudah menemukan cowok baik yang mau sama kamu dan bisa membuatmu jatuh hati padanya, ya, Sonia?" Mischa tertawa pelan, membuatnya diteriaki "IBU!" oleh sang putri. Sonia bersyukur tempat duduk keluarganya berada jauh dari tempat duduk Souma.

"Selanjutnya... eh! Kak! Kakak masuk nominasi, lho!" Shun nyaris melompat girang ketika membaca nama abangnya sendiri di _cue card_-nya. Ikki hanya bisa tersenyum miris mengetahui bahwa orang-orang ternyata menganggapnya sebagai seseorang yang judes... meskipun tidak sepenuhnya salah, 'sih.

"Sebentar... kalau Ikki masuk dalam kategori Ter-Jutek, jangan bilang kalau..." Dohko melirik ke arah seseorang yang ada di pasukan Hades. Tidak terlalu berpikir panjang untuk menebak siapa yang diliriknya itu, dan ucapan Shun membenarkan dugaannya:

"Juga ada seorang Specter yang katanya adalah reinkarnasi Kakak: Bennu Kagaho!"

Alone menoleh ke arah Kagaho, yang sedang berpose _facepalm_ sambil Aiacos menepuk-nepuk pundaknya penuh rasa simpati. "Sudah kuduga kau juga termasuk. Selamat, ya, Kagaho!"

Kagaho menatap Alone dari sela-sela jarinya selama beberapa saat sebelum kembali merapatkannya. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa merasa senang diberi selamat seperti itu, meskipun yang mengucapkannya adalah seseorang yang tampangnya nyaris seperti pinang dibelah dua dengan almarhum adiknya.

"Berikutnya adalah..." Pemuda berambut biru pendek itu mengernyit. "Golongan Ksatria Emas: Pisces Albafica, Libra Genbu, dan Capricorn Ionia!"

Albafica, yang awalnya terlihat amat sangat bosan dengan acara tersebut, mendadak duduk tegak di tempatnya dan mengerjap berkali-kali. "Saya? Jutek? Darimananya?"

"Dari tampang kamu ketika kita bertemu di medan perang, Cantik!" Minos menyahut lantang, dan disambut siulan serta sorak sorai dari para anak buahnya. Manigoldo dan Shion menahan hasrat diri untuk menggunakan kekuatan psikokinesis mereka untuk melempar batu atau palu ke arah kepala Judge berambut perak itu.

"Serius, 'nih. Tampang saya jutek?" Albafica menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari jawaban.

"Iya. Waktu pertama kali ketemu, waktu menyelamatkanku dari Specter, kupikir... 'mbaknya cantik banget, sayang ekspresinya judes'!" Pefko menyahut dengan polos.

"Setuju! Bahkan ketika sedang santai dan tidak bertugas juga mukanya judes... tapi tetap cantik," Agasha ikut menimpali.

Albafica hendak protes ketika dua orang bocah sesama pecinta tanaman yang disayanginya bahu membahu menyudutkannya dan menghinanya 'cantik', tapi kemudian Lugonis menepuk bahunya, menenangkannya. "Sudahlah. Punya tampang jutek bukan sesuatu hal yang buruk, kok."

"Benar. Orang-orang yang bertampang jutek itu hebat, karena tidak hanya bisa membuat orang-orang ketakutan dengan sifat galak mereka, tapi juga membuat siapapun takluk karena senyum manis yang jarang mereka tunjukan," Ilias menjelaskan panjang lebar, sementara adiknya _sweatdrop_.

"Itu... kesimpulan yang kau dapatkan dari pengalaman pribadi, ya, Kak?"

"Tentu saja."

Melihat bahwa tidak ada protes dilayangkan dari pihak Genbu dan Ionia, Shun melirik ke arah _cue card_-nya. "Dan nominasi terakhir... oh, astaga. Ini teman saya sendiri. Cygnus Hyoga!"

"... Gue nggak bakal kaget kalau Camus-_sensei_ yang disebutin namanya, tapi, gue? Dari sisi mananya gue jutek?" Ekspresi Hyoga penuh tanda tanya.

Ikki mengangkat bahu, lalu membaca penjelasan yang tertera di bawah nama Hyoga. "Kalau kata sutradaranya... 'nggak ada alasan khusus. Cuma ngerasa kalau Hyoga punya aura jutek'... udah, itu aja."

"... Sutradaranya ngaco abis."

"Baru sadar? Dari awal juga udah kentara banget kalau acara ini dibuat oleh orang-orang sinting nan ngaco," imbuh Isaac.

"Hush, kalau kalian ngolokin kru acaranya terus, bisa-bisa kualat, lho!" Crystal Saint buru-buru menghardik keduanya.

"Lalu? Lalu? Siapa pemenangnya?" Raki menatap penuh antusias Ikki dan Shun yang terlihat bercahaya di bawah lampu sorot saat mereka akan membuka segel amplop berisi nama pemenang kategori Ter-Jutek. Ia sudah siap ancang-ancang—jika Genbu yang menang, ia akan menubruk Saint Libra itu hingga terjungkal dari tempat duduknya.

Kartu berisi nama pemenang akhirnya berhasil dikeluarkan dan dua bersaudara yang berdiri di atas panggung itu sama-sama tertegun dalam waktu yang lama. Lalu kemudian Shun tertawa keras sekali sehingga mereka harus menjauhkan mic yang mereka bawa agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi desing yang menyakiti telinga. Ikki sendiri mendesah jengkel dan memasang tampang pasrah. Penonton dibuat kebingungan dengan reaksi mereka.

"Oi! Bacain nama pemenangnya, oi! Durasi, 'nih, durasi!" Milo berseru dari sisi panggung. Ia penasaran siapa yang memenangkan kategori tersebut.

Shun akhirnya berhenti tertawa, tapi bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum super lebar. "Maaf, penonton. Tapi ini... menarik sekali. Kakak mau ikut membacakan?"

"Tidak lucu, Shun." Balasan ketus dari Ikki malah memaksa tawa kecil untuk menyelinap keluar dari bibir sang adik.

"Baik, baik. Jadi, pemenangnya adalah Pisces Albafica..."

Penonton serentak mengangkat tangan dan siap bertepuk tangan sekeras mungkun untuk si cantik berambut biru itu, namun sebelum sempat mereka melakukannya, Shun menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"... dan abang saya, Phoenix Ikki!"

Seperti mengikuti komando Shun, dua _spotlight _menyala, menyoroti dua orang; Albafica dan Ikki. Sebagian pesar partisipan di dalam Coliseum mengerjap bingung, lalu segera sibuk berbisik-bisik satu sama lain. Beberapa dengan lantang meminta penjelasan—terutama Minos dan Manigoldo, yang sangat ingin Albafica menang agar mereka bisa memberi hadiah spesial bersama dengan ucapan selamat, misalnya kecupan hangat atau pelukan mesra.

"Tenang dulu, pemirsa, tenang..." Shun mengangkat tangan, mencoba mengendalikan situasi. "Saya juga nggak mengerti jelas, tapi di kartu ini," ia mengacungkan kartu yang tadi dibacanya, "tertulis dua nama—Albafica dan Kakak."

"Itu benar!"

Seluruh pandangan teralihkan ke arah Milo dan Aiolia, yang kembali memasuki arena panggung setelah lampu Coliseum kembali dinyalakan sepenuhnya. Keduanya berdiri di dekat Shun dan Ikki, menghadap ke arah penonton yang menatap keempatnya dengan sorot mata yang menuntun penjelasan.

"Nggak usah emosi dulu pemirsa. Semua hal pasti ada penjelasannya, termasuk kasus kita sekarang ini." Milo tersenyum sok. "Kita baru dapat pesan mail dari sutradara. Sok, bacain, Li!"

Aiolia berdeham pelan sebelum mulai membacakan pesan yang tiba di ponselnya beberapa menit yang lalu. "Kata sutradara... nama Albafica dan Ikki tertera bersama-sama di kartu pemenang itu bukan kesalahan. Mereka berdua mendapat perolehan voting yang sama, sehingga keduanya sama-sama berhak memenangkan Kategori Terjutek."

"Jadi... pialanya mau dibagi dua?" Regulus memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Tidak bisa. Piala-pialanya sudah dijampi-jampi supaya tidak bisa dirusak bahkan oleh Excalibur dan senjata-senjata Libra," Athena dari abad ke-16 mendesah panjang. Kenapa dia bisa tahu? Tentunya karena dia ikut membantu menjampi piala-piala yang akan dihadiahkan malam itu.

"Lah, terus? Pialanya mau dibagaimanakan?" Ada bayangan tanda tanya besar bertengger di atas kepala Esmeralda.

"Ya... tidak dibagaimanakan. Pialanya tetap seperti itu." Milo berkacak pinggang, menatap Albafica dan Ikki bergantian. "Kalau mau, kalian diskusi aja siapa yang akan menerima piala itu. Dan sementara kalian berdiskusi, kita mau _closing_!"

"Yap!" Aiolia merapat pada Milo agar wajah mereka berdua dapat masuk ke dalam _frame_ kamera sekaligus menutupi Ikki dan Shun yang turun dari panggung. "Baru sesi pertama tapi acaranya sudah kacau. Tadi dari kelompok Specter pakai ada ribut-ribut segala, lagi... kasian banget si Zelos."

"Nggak usah kasian. 'Kan dia menang Teraniaya. Sudah sepantasnya dia dianiaya."

"... Tega banget, Mil. Mentang-mentang lepas dari ancaman menerima penghargaan salah satu kategori ngenes yang ada."

Pemuda berambut emas bergelombang itu menunjukkan cengiran lebar khasnya. "Tapi, yah... lihat sendiri, 'kan, betapa serunya acara ini? Makanya, jangan pindah _channel_ dan terus ikuti perkembangan _Saint Seiya Awards_ ini!"

"Setelah rehat sejenak, acara akan dilanjutkan dengan pembacaan kategori Terlupakan, Ter-Seksi, dan Ter-Asyik! Jangan lupa untuk voting, pemirsa! Waktu penutupan voting untuk tiga kategori itu masih lumayan lama, jadi silakan vote sebanyak-banyaknya!"

"Saya Scorpio Milo-"

"-dan saya Leo Aiolia-"

"-pamit!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Footnote:**

[1] Coba tebak, parodi iklan apakah ini? Reviewer yang menebak dengan tepat, votingnya akan dilipat gandakan tiga kali! Siapa cepat, dia dapat, ya!

.

Kembali bersama dengan kami di pojok author's note, dua orang sinting dengan selera humor mengering, jadi maaf saja kalau humornya makin terasa kurang. Berikut adalah nominasi untuk chapter berikutnya:

**Terlupakan:** Jabu, Yato, Kairos, Marin, Okko, Schiller

**Ter-seksi:** Sasha, Saori, Athena XVI, Albafica, Defteros, Yuzuriha, Shura, Yuna

**Ter-asyik:** Souma, Dohko, Kardia, Manigoldo, Phantasos, Regulus, Milo, Kanon, Aiolia

Batas waktu voting diterima adalah hari Sabtu, 11 Mei, pukul 23:59:59. Voting yang masuk setelah itu tidak akan dihitung. Jika masih ada yang tidak dimengerti, silakan hubungi kami via PM atau di twitter kami.

Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya!


	3. Terlupakan, Ter-Seksi, Ter-Asyik

**Disclaimers: **Karakter-karakter yang disebutkan di sini jelas bukan milik kami dan kami tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikitpun dari pemublikasian fanfiksi ini.

**Warnings:** Fanfiksi ini mengandung hal-hal berbau gay atau hubungan homoseksual, pikiran-pikiran berat sebelah dari kami selaku pengarangnya, lelucon garing dan perusakan imej karakter. Bagi yang keberatan silakan tekan tombol back sekarang juga. Selain itu, rusaknya moral dan kesucian pikiran pembaca pasca membaca fic ini tidak menjadi tanggung jawab pengarang.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 3: Terlupakan, Ter-Seksi, Ter-Asyik**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"... Kalian sedang apa?"

Niobe menoleh dan melihat Minos, Aiacos, dan Violate berjalan ke arah tempat dirinya dan kawan-kawannya sesama anggota Divisi Wyvern berkumpul—di luar tenda medis. Ya, ada tenda medis yang didirikan di luar Coliseum. Tenda itu berfungsi sebagai tempat menampung dan merawat para partisipan acara yang mendadak sakit saat acara tengah berlangsung. Saat ini tenda itu digunakan untuk menampung salah seorang Specter yang juga pemenang salah satu penghargaan yang disediakan.

Yep, Zelos.

"Kalian menunggu di sini karena mengkhawatirkan rekan kalian? Manisnya," Violate tersenyum sinis.

Myu mendegus lalu tertawa hambar. "Mengkhawatirkan dia? Tidak. Kami mengkhawatirkan Tuan Rhadamanthys yang ada di dalam."

"Oh, pantas saja begitu masuk waktu _break_, dia langsung pergi," Minos mengangguk-angguk paham. "Lalu? Kalau memang khawatir, masuk saja ke dalam. Ngapain kalian menunggu di luar dan menguping?"

Valentine berhenti menempelkan telinganya pada dinding tenda terpal yang berdiri kokoh di sebelahnya. "Karena Tuan Rhadamanthys menyuruh kami untuk tetap tinggal di luar. Katanya, kami terlalu berisik."

"Tapi... bagaimana ini?" Wimber memandang cemas pintu masuk tenda yang tertutup. "Daritadi terdengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam sana."

Minos dan Aiacos saling pandang sejenak sebelum kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke arah anak buah sahabat mereka. "Maksudnya suara-suara aneh?" Aiacos sebenarnya tidak yakin ia ingin tahu jawaban mereka. Ia punya firasat buruk tentang hal ini.

"Seperti... 'aah, Tuan Rhada, jangan terlalu keras', dan 'ke kanan sedikit, Tuan... ah, iya, di situ!'" Queen, yang mencoba menirukan apa yang sedaritadi mereka dengar saat menguping kondisi di dalam tenda, langsung menerima keplakan Gordon. Telak di kepala. "Heh! Apa-apaan, 'sih!"

"Jangan ditirukan sampai segitunya! Merinding, 'nih!"

"Masih mendingan suara gue, kali, daripada suara si Zelos!"

"Sudah, kalian berdua!" Sylphid mendorong keduanya hingga terpisah menjauh. "Malah bertengkar di depan anggota divisi lain begini..."

"Tapi, Syl—"

"Basilisk Sylphid."

Protes Gordon terpotong oleh suara Violate, yang mendadak telah meraih kerah kemeja Sylphid dan menarik wajah sang Basilisk mendekat. Cukup dekat untuk lelaki beriris warna keabuan itu untuk melihat jelas kekesalan yang terpancar di kedua bola mata sang Behemoth.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa?" Perempuan berambut hitam itu menggeram marah. "Pimpinanmu jelas-jelas ada dalam situasi berbahaya seperti itu! Bukannya langsung menolongnya, kau dan teman-temanmu ini masih saja berdiam diri di luar!"

"Violate, Violate."

Terasa tepukan lembut di pundaknya dan Violate menoleh, menemukan Aiacos tersenyum lembut padanya. Menenangkannya. Rona merah perlahan merayapi pipi si wanita, lalu perlahan-lahan Sylphid dibiarkannya kembali memijak tanah. Minos terkekeh pelan sebelum melenggang santai ke arah pintu tenda. Pandangan anak buah Rhadamanthys mengikutinya.

"Kalian semua tidak usah panik. Rhadamanthys tidak mungkin mau melakukan hal seperti itu dengan anak buahnya sendiri."

Belum sempat seorang pun dari mereka menghentikannya, Minos telah menyingkap pintu tenda medis. Cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya ketika ia berhasil melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam sana.

"Yo, Rhade. Kau membuat anak buahmu khawatir, tuh."

"... Hah?"

Mereka yang ada di luar dapat mendengar suara Rhadamanthys. Ia terdengar sedikit lemas. Seketika itu juga, seluruh anak buah Rhadamanthys serta merta menyerbu masuk ke dalam tenda, nyaris mendorong jatuh Minos dalam prosesnya.

"Tuan Rhadamanthys! Anda baik-baik sa—!?"

Sang Wyvern menatap bingung keseluruhan anggota divisinya, yang memandanginya dengan penuh keterkejutan. Tidak ada satupun hal di dalam tenda itu yang seharusnya terasa aneh bagi siapapun... atau setidaknya seperti itulah pendapatnya. Namun, bagi abdi-abdinya, banyak hal yang perlu dipertanyakan. Seperti kenapa pimpinan divisi mereka duduk di atas Zelos, yang berbaring di atas salah satu ranjang yang disediakan di sana dalam keadaan separuh telanjang, dengan hanya mengenakan kaos singlet dan celana panjang.

"... Kalian kenapa melihatku seperti itu, 'sih? Ada yang salah?"

"Mereka, 'kan, belum pernah melihatmu dengan penampilan seperti itu, Rhade," celetuk Minos yang berhasil menyusup masuk ke dalam tenda dan kini mendekati ranjang tempat Rhadamanthys berada. Aiacos dan Violate mengikuti di belakangnya. "Lagian, kenapa pakai lepas kemeja segala, 'sih? Padahal Cuma **mijetin** Zelos aja. Kamu mijetin aku sama Aiacos nggak pernah sampai pamer bodi begini."

Rhadamanthys memutar bola matanya secara imajinatif. "Di sini udaranya panas, Minos, bikin gerah. Di Cocytos, 'kan, dingin."

"Gimana, Zelos? Enak, 'kan, cara mijetnya bosmu satu ini?" Aiacos cekikikan di samping ranjang.

Zelos menyeringai lebar sambil mengacungkan jempol, memuji kehandalan Rhadamanthys dalam masalah pijat-memijat. "Banget! Setelah dipijat Tuan Rhada, semua rasa sakit di badan saya hilang! Mulai dari encok, pegel linu, sampai sakit akibat digebukin konco-konco tadi hilang semua! Makasih bocoran infonya, ya, Tuan Minos!"

"Oh, jadi kamu toh, yang ngasih tau..." Rhadamanthys mengerang pelan sembari menatap tajam Hakim yang beberapa bulan lebih tua darinya itu, meski hanya dibalas dengan cengiran ceria. Ia lalu melirik kerumunan anak buahnya, yang mendadak telah bersimpuh dan berlutut di lantai. "Kalian kenapa lagi?"

"Tidak, Tuan..." Myu tersenyum lemah, "kami kira tadi kesucian Anda ternodai oleh Zelos..."

"... Hah?"

"Sudah, tidak usah dibahas lagi." Minos menepuk-nepuk bahu Rhadamanthys kelewat keras, membuat pria berambut pirang itu nyaris terjungkal jatuh dari kasur. "Kembali ke dalam Coliseum, yuk! Zelos toh sudah sembuh juga. Nanti keburu _break_-nya selesai."

Meski masih bingung, Rhadamanthys memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia meraih dan mengenakan kembali kemejanya, dan setelah yakin bahwa penampilannya sudah rapi, berjalan bersama dua sahabat dan anak buah mereka kembali ke dalam Coliseum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, piala Ter-Jutek tadi bagaimana nasibnya? Katanya kamu mau memperjuangkan agar piala itu jatuh ke tangan si Pisces?" tanya Rhadamanthys sambil mereka terus berjalan.

"Oh, itu..." Mendadak ekspresi wajah Minos berubah murung. "Tidak bisa."

"Dia disuruh berhadapan langsung dengan sutradara dan produsernya. Dan kau tahu, Rhade?" Aiacos memampangkan cengiran lebar. "Sutradaranya itu si Dewi Pallas. Makanya itu Minos jadi sungkan untuk memaksa mereka memberikan hak menerima piala hanya kepada Albafica—aw!"

Minos lah yang menyentil jidat Judge termuda itu demi menghentikan racauannya. "Seenak jidat kau bicara. Sutradaranya hanya punya potongan rambut yang mirip dengan Dewi Pallas, tahu. Kalau itu memang Dewi Pallas, seharusnya ada Titan di dekatnya, tapi nyatanya nggak ada tuh." Ia mendecak pelan. "Dan aku bukannya sungkan karena dia mirip dengan adik Athena itu, tapi lebih karena aku merasa kalau malah aku yang akan terbunuh kalau berani memaksanya."

"_Well..._ ketika tadi kita menghadapinya, memang sedikit terasa hawa pembunuh," Violate menggumam pelan. "Tapi, baik sutradara dan produser tadi tidak seperti tipe petarung. Dan saya kaget karena saya kira sutradara dan produsernya adalah dewa-dewi Olympus, tapi ternyata mereka orang awam?"

"Mungkin kenalan Athena di dunia bisnis—inkarnasi abad ke-20 itu memimpin perusahaan, 'kan?" Rhadamanthys mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh. Mereka telah tiba di bagian dalam Coliseum. "Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita cepat duduk. Sepertinya acaranya akan dimulai lagi."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK END**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Gema tepuk tangan menyambut Aiolia dan Milo ketika keduanya kembali naik ke atas panggung diiringi sorotan _spotlight_. Mereka melambai-lambai sejenak sambil tersenyum cerah, lalu menatap lurus kamera.

"Selamat malam, baik bagi yang hadir di sini maupuny menyaksikan melalui layar televisi di rumah masing-masing! Kembali lagi bersama saya, host paling caem sedunia, Leo Aiolia..."

"... dan saya, host paling ganteng sedunia, Scorpio Milo..."

"... di acara _Saint Seiya Awards_!"

Lagi, ucapan mereka dibalas dengan tepuk tangan oleh para penonton, meskipun sebagian besar dari mereka melakukannya sambil memasang tampang setengah mual. Semua karena pujian narsis yang diselipkan oleh kedua pembawa acara.

"Semuanya masih pada semangat, 'kan?" Milo tertawa melihat beberapa dari mereka menggelengkan kepala. "Ayo, dong, yang semangat! Di sesi ini, ada kategori yang bisa bikin kita semua, terutama para cowok, semangat, lho!"

Aiolia melirik partner-nya curiga. "Lo pasti ngomongin Kategori Ter-Seksi, ya?"

"Pastinya. Emang lo pikir mereka bakal semangat nontonin Kategori Terlupakan?"

"Ya, nggak. Tapi gue lebih tertarik sama Kategori Ter-Asyik. Gue ada _feeling_ kalau nama gue lolos babak penominasian si sutradara!"

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong soal sutradara... tadi dia, 'kan, didatengin si Minos, ya? Apa kabarnya tuh?"

"Apa kabar si sutradara? Kayaknya, 'sih, baik-baik aja soalnya nggak mungkin acaranya lanjut kalau sutradara atau produser kita terkena insiden besar seperti dicekek Cosmic Marionette-nya si Minos."

"Bukan itu maksud gue, Lia, temanku yang ngaku caem tapi rada bloon." Milo mendesah dan mengabaikan erangan protes Aiolia lalu melanjutkan, "Maksudnya kabar piala Ter-Jutek itu lho. Jadinya hak kepemilikannya tetap dibagi dua buat Ikki dan Albafica?"

"Kayaknya, 'sih, gitu." Aiolia mencari-cari wajah Ikki di antara deretan penonton di sana. "Eh, Ikki! Jadinya lo _sharing _piala sama Albafica, 'kan?"

Ikki mengedikkan kepalanya sedikit. "Maunya, 'sih, gue kasih ke Albafica aja. Habisnya tadi gue diancam sama Minos dan Manigoldo gitu, meski gue ga takut sama mereka tapi kalau mereka ngebet pengen uke mereka yang menang ya... yaudah, sih, gue rela-rela aja ngasihin ke dia—kategorinya nyebelin sumpah. Eh, tapi pas mau gue kasih, Albafica juga ga pengen dapet pialanya."

"Meskipun dikasih secara suka rela begitu saya tidak ingin menerimanya," Albafica ikut berbicara. "Setelah saya bilang begitu, produser acara ini muncul dan menahan pialanya sambil bilang kalau memang kita berdua tidak menginginkannya, lebih baik dia ambil untuk dijadikan senjata darurat kalau teman satu kosnya sudah melewati batas toleran dalam bercanda dengannya."

Ada tetesan air besar bertengger di dekat pelipis Aiolia. "Senjata darurat... meskipun kedengerannya memang bisa jadi senjata ampuh, agak gimana gitu ngebayangin orang dipukulin pake piala. Dan lagi, teman satu kos? Tega bener pak produser kita."

"Nggak nyangka pak produser kita ngekos. Sebenernya staf utama acara ini itu umur berap—aduh!"

Sebuah sepatu hak melayang dan mengenai telak jidat Milo. Ksatria berambut ikal panjang itu mengelus dahi malangnya (untung bukan bagian hak yang mengenai dahinya!) sambil mencari siapa yang berani menyerangnya seperti itu. Tak dinyana pelakunya adalah inkarnasi dewi generasinya sendiri, Saori.

"Durasi! Bukannya _opening_ yang bener malah ngobrol ngalor ngidul!" geram sang dewi.

Milo nyengir gugup. "Sori, Athena, keasyikan..." Ia melirik kameradnya sesama pembawa acara, yang menatapnya dengan sedikit iba. "Bacain, deh, Li', nama pembaca nominasinya."

"Oke, deh." Aiolia menatap kamera dan menunjukan senyum bisnis lagi. "Mari beri tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk pembaca nominasi kita kali ini—Hypnos dan Thanatos!"

Veronica bertepuk tangan paling heboh saat sepasang Dewa Kembar itu naik ke atas panggung dan berdiri di tengah-tengah. Keduanya mengenakan samaran manusia mereka dan kompak memakai pakaian kasual, yang entah kenapa membuat mereka terlihat seperti pria-pria metroseksual.

"Selamat malam!" Sapa si kembar dengan menggunakan satu mic yang dipegang oleh Hypnos. Para penonton tak kalah kompaknya ketika ber-koor ria membalas sapaan mereka.

"Daritadi kayaknya yang jadi pembawa acara itu kakak-beradik terus, ya? Apa mungkin berikutnya aku bakal disuruh ngebacain bareng Kakak, ya?" Amour tersenyum mupeng.

"Daripada kalian berdua, mending sutradaranya milih aku sama Kak Seika, deh... " Seiya menyahut dengan suara nyaris menggumam.

"Juga jangan kembar-kembar dari golongan Gemini lagi, lah. Bisa bosen ngeliatin anak kembar mulu," Harbringer menimpali, yang diterima dengan anggukan sepakat dari seluruh Ksatria Emas lainnya. Para Saint Gemini langsung memeluk dengkul dan mengeluarkan aura pundung.

"Heh! Manusia-manusia berisik! Bilang aja sirik sama kita, para anak kembar, yang pasti, kudu, mesti digambarkan secara ganteng oleh pencipta kita (baca: Kurumada dan Teshirogi... Okada nggak ada masukin anak kembar, 'kan?)!" Thanatos menatap tajam mereka-mereka yang baru saja, menurutnya, menjelek-jelekkan anak kembar.

"Idih, sensi! Nyadar, kek, bukan Cuma para kembar yang tampangnya bagus-bagus! Kakak beradik macam saya dan kakak saya juga nggak kalah ganteng dan cantik!" balas Unity, tak gentar meskipun ia mendebat seorang dewa.

"Tentu saja kalian ganteng dan cantik. Saya nggak sudi 'diperem' di keluarga yang punya gen jelek," Poseidon berkomentar angkuh. "Tapi, ya, memang nggak mesti yang kembar-kembar aja yang tampangnya oke. Tampang saya serta abang dan adik saya juga oke, 'kok."

"Maksudmu, tampang WADAH-mu, nak. Kita nggak inget kamu pernah reinkarnasi, atau muncul dengan tubuh aslimu, tidak seperti Athena dan Hades," Oceanus tersenyum sinis.

"Oceanus, apa ini hanya aku saja atau kau mengimplikasi bahwa anakku dan Rhea berkemungkinan memiliki gen jelek?" Ekspresi Cronus ceria. Tapi cerianya lebih ke arah ceria yang menakutkan daripada ceria benar-benar bahagia. Oceanus mengambil langkah bijak untuk tutup mulut.

"Emangnya dewa-dewi kayak kita bisa punya gen jelek?" Dahi Artemis mengernyit. "Kan kita dewa-dewi. Punya segala kelebihan dan kesempurnaan yang nggak mungkin dimiliki manusia. Kecantikan dan kegantengan kita melebihi yang dimiliki manusia!"

"Icelus jelek, tuh," Pallas menjawab sambil tersenyum cerah.

Icelus kontan berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menunjuk-nunjuk dewi berambut emas itu. "Whoa, kurang ajar lo! Dewi gadungan aja belagu!"

"Gadungan, katamu!? Nggak merhatiin, ya, pas Athena ngomong kalau gue tuh adiknya dia!"

"Itu Cuma skrip, kali! Di mitologi yang berhubungan sama Athena, lo tuh seharusnya Cuma 'julukan' buat Athena! Di ensiklopedia serba ada buatan manusia malah tercatat kalau lo itu guru COWOK-nya Athena. Jadi, sebenernya gender lo itu cewek atau cowok, deeekk?"

"Bre—"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Seperti biasa, untuk menghalang-halangi penonton dari adegan-adegan kekerasan yang tengah berlangsung di Coliseum, iklan diluncurkan. Iklan kali ini dibintangi oleh para Ksatria Emas abad ke-18 yang usianya 23 tahun ke atas alias Sisyphus, Hasgard, Aspros, El Cid, Manigoldo, dan Albafica.

Ceritanya, mereka semua sedang kumpul-kumpul di areal kampus ketika Manigoldo tiba-tiba nyeletuk bahwa cappucino yang dibuat di kafe-kafe di sekitar kampus mereka rasanya nggak pas di lidahnya. Maklum, lidah orang Italia sepertinya peka banget kalau sudah masalah minuman berkafein macam kopi. Albafica, yang teringat bahwa ia punya sesuatu di flatnya yang mungkin bisa membuat Manigoldo berhenti mengeluh, akhirnya mengundang mereka semua untuk ngopi bareng di tempatnya. Ia menyuguhi mereka semua Italian Cappucino yang dibuatnya dengan bahan instan. Manigoldo tampak terkesima dengan kelezatan minuman instan itu dan memuji Albafica dengan bahasa Belanda beraksen Itali, yang membuat Albafica tersenyum geli.

Iklan berakhir dengan narator yang menyebutkan tagline produk tersebut.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK END**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kembali ke acara, tampaknya adu bacot antara Icelos dan Pallas sudah selesai dengan dampak kerusakan minimal. Sekilas kamera menyorot tribun tempat para dewa-dewi duduk, memperlihatkan Icelus yang sedikit luka-luka dan dirawat oleh Oneiros dan Morpheus, juga Pallas yang sehat sentosa, meskipun Titan yang ada duduk di sebelahnya memiliki luka memar di pipi. Kamera lalu fokus kepada Hypnos dan Thanatos, yang kompak memasang tampang bosan.

"Oke, akhirnya kita bisa melanjutkan acara ini setelah dipotong oleh iklan... padahal belum sempat bacain judul kategorinya sekalipun! Beneran, deh, keluarga gue..." Thanatos geleng-geleng kepala.

"Sudah, jangan dibahas lagi." Hypnos berdeham pelan. "Kami akan mulai membacakan nama-nama mereka yang termasuk dalam Kategori Terlupakan. Nominasi pertama adalah..." Ia melirik _cue card_-nya dan tersenyum tipis. "Dewa Kairos."

"Dewa? Kairos?" Odin memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, bingung. "Ada, ya, nama dewa seperti itu? Dari belahan dunia mana?"

"Nggak tau. Aztec, mungkin?" Hakuryu asal menjawab.

"Nggak ada yang namanya seperti itu di kelompok kami," Quetzacoatl mendadak sudah mengambil alih tubuh Calvera. "Mungkin dari agama Kristen?"

Lucifer memutar bola matanya. "Menurutmu nama Kairos itu seperti nama dari kaum kami? Tentu tidak."

Sementara para dewa-dewi sibuk berdebat, Partita menepuk-nepuk pundak suaminya yang masuk ke mode depresi.

"Cukup! Masalah Kairos itu siapa, bisa dibahas nanti." Thanatos menghela napas, mencoba sabar. "Nominasi berikutnya adalah Eagle Marin!"

"Kakak? Memangnya kamu sebegitu insignifikannya sampai-sampai kamu bisa masuk kategori ini?" Touma memandang cemas kakak perempuannya itu.

Marin mengangkat bahu. "Yang jelas, 'sih, Shaina lebih populer daripada aku. Buktinya dia muncul di Omega dan aku tidak..."

"Kukira di plot Omega kamu diceritakan mati atau berhenti jadi Saint. Habisnya, Yuna," Geki menunjuk ke arah sang prajurit perunggu wanita, "dapat Cloth-mu, 'sih."

"... sebenarnya aku lebih bete sama perkara itu daripada masalah nggak muncul di Omega. Seenak jidat aja yang bikin seri ini menurunkan pangkat Saint Eagle dari Silver ke Bronze!"

"Bukan Eagle aja. Orion juga!" Jeager mengepalkan tangan, geram. "Oi, Crane Yuzuriha! Katanya Cloth-mu turun pangkat juga, 'kan? Kau tidak ingin protes?"

Yuzuriha mengangkat bahu, acuh tak acuh. "Aku tidak terlalu peduli. Sebelum aku menjadi seorang Saint, aku lebih dulu menjadi prajurit Jamir. Jadi, yah... terserah saja kalau konstelasi-ku mau turun pangkat atau apa."

"Nominasi ke-3 adalah Okko!"

Genbu mengerjap. "Okko? Senior Okko, maksudnya?"

Okko spontan menoleh ke arah Genbu. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Baru sekali ini gue dipanggil senior... dan ada orang yang inget nama gue setelah sekian lamanya! GUE TERHARU!"

"Gimana dia nggak inget; setiap kali ada kesempatan, _Roushi_ pasti cerita tentang betapa berandal dan susah diaturnya kamu ke Genbu, 'kok," Shiryu menghela napas sedih, teringat masa mudanya dulu. Ketika ia berlatih bersama Okko, lalu Okko pergi karena Dohko sudah terlalu bete buat marah-marahin dan berhenti nganggep dia murid, lalu datang Genbu yang tingkahnya lumayan mirip dengan Okko sehingga membuat baik Dohko maupun Shiryu sama-sama cemas.

"Kemudian ada dua orang Saint Unicorn—Jabu dan Yato."

Yato bertukar pandang dengan reinkarnasinya. "Oke... aku bisa menebak alasanku masuk kategori ini, tapi kamu? Kamu, 'kan, untuk ukuran karakter yang bukan tokoh utama lumayan eksis dari jaman Classic sampai Omega."

"Kayaknya, 'sih, karena di jagat perfilman (baca: perfanfiksian), dia kurang populer," Nachi berhipotesa.

"Kurang populer apaan, kemarin gue baru kelar main film baru, tauk, bareng Seiya dkk! Tumben, 'kan?"

"Nah, itu lo bilang tumben. Berarti emang biasanya lo kurang populer untuk diikutsertakan dalam sebuah film."

"Emang udah nasib. Ksatria Emas lebih populer dari kita, 'sih," Misty berkeluh kesah sambil membetulkan _make-up_-nya.

"Nggak semua Ksatria Emas populer, 'kok," ujar Cepheus bijak. Seolah mengiyakan pernyataannya, Hypnos membacakan,

"Dan nominasi terakhir untuk kategori ini adalah Cancer Schiller."

"Tuh, 'kan?"

"Se-ben-tar." Schiller mengacungkan tangan, meski tidak terlalu tinggi karena memang ia tidak ingin bertanya kepada kedua pembaca nominasi melainkan kepada teman-temannya. "Saya? Terlupakan? Emang kalian sering ngelupain saya?"

Ada hening lama di mana semua Saint Emas menatap ke arah si rambut merah itu seolah-olah mereka baru sadar bahwa ia ada di sana. Hening yang diputus oleh satu kalimat kurang ajar dari tetangga kuilnya sendiri,

"Memangnya kamu siapa?"

Pribadi Paradox yang ke-2 tertawa antagonis melihat Schiller yang berpose madesu setelah Fudou mengatakan kalimat di atas.

"Dan! Pemenangnya adalaaaah..."

Thanatos menirukan bunyi drum dengan suara pelan sementara Hypnos membuka segel amplop dan mengeluarkan _cue card_ berisi nama pemenang. Dewa berambut emas itu mengangkat kartu di tangannya cukup tinggi untuk bisa dibaca oleh adiknya, yang langsung mengernyit heran.

"Dia yang menang? Kenapa nggak Kairos aja, 'sih, yang menang? 'Kan, pengen ngeledekin si Oom itu."

"Ih, siapa kamu manggil aku 'oom'! Bikin ilfeel aja..." Youma mencibir. "Cepetan bacain siapa pemenangnya atau kubuat kalian jadi tua!"

"Kita nggak bisa tua, kali, Oom. 'Kan _immortal_, udah gitu kalau tampang mulai berkeriput tinggal minum ambrosia atau apelnya Idunn," Eris cekikikan di tempatnya.

"AKU DENGAR ITU!"

"PEMENANGNYA ADALAH!" Hypnos sengaja bersuara keras-keras demi menghentikan gejala-gejala perdebatan antar dewa babak ke-2. "UNICORN JABU!"

Erangan tidak terima keluar dari mulut Jabu, meski tak terdengar sama sekali dalam deru tepuk tangan, siulan, dan sorak-sorai kawan-kawannya. Tidak ingin berlama-lama menjadi pusat perhatian, ia bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan ke panggung untuk menerima piala. Thanatos menyerahkan piala yang dimaksud dengan tampang ogah-ogahan, yang tidak terlalu dipedulikan oleh Jabu, dan Hypnos mengarahkan mike ke dekat mulut sang Saint agar ia dapat mengucapkan pidato singkatnya.

"Lolos dari Teraniaya, ternyata gue malah dapet Terlupakan. Serius, lumayan sakit hati gue." Jabu menghela napas berat. "Tapi... menangnya gue atas kategori ini menunjukkan bahwa ada banyak orang yang mendukung dan menyayangi gue, sehingga mereka menggunakan hak pilih mereka buat milih gue. Untung orang-orang itu, gue mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya. _Love ya, guys_!"

Jabu turun dari panggung diiringi tepuk tangan para penonton. Begitu ia kembali ke tempat duduknya, kawan-kawannya sesama Saint langsung menyalaminya, mengacak-acak rambutnya, bahkan ada yang mencoba menggelitikinya. Euforia yang muncul akibat rasa bangga karena ada teman tersayang yang memenangkan suatu kategori.

"Aneh, ya. Judul kategorinya 'Terlupakan', tapi yang menang itu orang yang namanya lumayan diingat." Thanatos berkacak pinggang dan menggelengkan kepala, heran. "Seriusan, gue pikir yang bakal menang itu si... siapa itu tadi? Anak didiknya si Saint Libra itulah... siapapun namanya, atau Oom Kairos."

"HEH-"

"Itu bukti bahwa mereka nggak disayang fans." Hypnos angkat bahu, cuek. "Mari kita lanjutkan ke kategori berikutnya, yaitu: Ter-Seksi."

Mendadak ada terdengar musik latar mendayu-dayu dan suara-suara mencurigakan, seperti... desahan wanita?

"WOI INI SIAPA YANG NYALAIN BGM NGGAK JELAS BEGINI!" teriak Kagaho setengah syok. Ia secara refleks menutup kedua telinga Sui dengan tangan, berusaha melindungi kesucian telinga sang adik. Tindakan yang sama dilakukan oleh beberapa orang lainnya, seperti Aldebaran dan Shaka kepada Mu, misalnya.

"Ichi! Matiin, matiin! Beberapa udah pada ngebakar Cosmo mereka, tuh!" Pavlin berteriak panik ketika ia menengok ke arah tribun penonton bersama Aiolia dan Milo.

"Yah, padahal suaranya benar-benar seksi..." Ichi menghentikan BGM dengan setengah hati.

Hypnos melirik ke arah belakang panggung dengan tatapan curiga. "Apa, 'sih, yang dipikirkan kru belakang panggung itu... ah, sudahlah. Nominasi pertama untuk kategori Ter-Seksi adalah... Pisces Albafica."

Albafica melongo. Lagi-lagi dia dinominasikan untuk kategori aneh! "Ta... tapi saya bahkan nggak pernah mengekspos aurat saya! Kru acaranya nggak salah, 'nih, menetapkan saya sebagai salah satu Ter-Seksi...?"

"Kamu seksi banget, 'kok. Kalau sudah berbaring telentang, di bawahku, dengan mulut terbuka dan napas terengah-engah, serta tubuh telanjang total yang sedikit kemerahan dan berkeringat karena intensnya kegiatan kita..." Minos berbicara dengan tatapan menerawang dan senyuman najong.

"Atau ketika kamu berada dalam pelukanku, dengan wajah tersipu dan mulut terkatup rapat karena berusaha untuk tidak mendesah ataupun mengerang saat aku menyentuhmu kulitmu, yang jarang bertemu kontak dengan sentuhan selain tanganmu sendiri." Manigoldo menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Ekspresinya lapar.

"... anjrit, gue bahkan nggak pernah merhatiin si Pisces sebelumnya dan sama sekali nggak tertarik sama dia, tapi sekarang gue terbayang..." Syd menyumpal hidungnya dengan tisu yang didapatnya dari Bud. Saudara kembarnya itu telah lebih dahulu merawat mimisan yang dialaminya. Sekotak tisu itu diedarkan ke semua cowok yang lemah iman dan bernasib sama dengan si kembar, dan dalam sekejap mata langsung ludes. Mungkin bagus juga kalau ada yang terpikiran untuk berdagang tisu di sini, sekarang juga.

Albafica sendiri terlalu malu untuk bereaksi ekstrim terhadap respon yang muncul akibat penjabaran singkat mengenai keseksiannya menurut kedua seme-nya, tapi ia membuat catatan mental untuk menghajar habis mereka berdua saat _break_ nanti. Lugonis pasti akan dengan senang hati membantunya.

"Emang yang begitu itu seksi, ya? Gue, 'sih, lebih milih Kakak—adauw!"

Hypnos baru saja memukul bagian belakang kepala adik kembarnya sebelum kehidupan pribadi mereka terkuak di depan khalayak umum. "Bacakan saja yang berikutnya!"

Thanatos cengar-cengir jahil sebelum membaca nama berikutnya yang ada di _cue card_. "Nominasi kedua adalah Gemini Defteros!"

"Defteros, seksi?" Tenma memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, bingung. "Apanya? Horor begitu, 'kok, tampangnya."

"Mungkin badannya yang _six pack_ itu, lho. Kan sebagian besar waktu dia muncul tanpa mengenakan kaus. Telanjang dada, bak binaragawan," Junker menjawab sekenanya.

Defteros memutar bola mata mendengar komentar-komentar pelan dari orang-orang tentang badannya yang katanya seksi. Ia melirik ke arah Asmita, sedikit berharap bahwa kekasihnya itu akan sedikit cemburu atau apa meski sadar penuh bahwa sang Virgo bukanlah tipe orang yang seperti itu. Namun kenyataan berkata lain. Asmita mengerutkan dahi tanda tidak senang akan sesuatu hal.

"... Asmita? Kenapa terlihat kesal begitu?"

"Tidak. Saya tidak kesal." Si rambut pirang membalas cepat. "Saya Cuma sedang berpikir bahwa saya harus memaksa kamu untuk tidak pamer badan seenak hati lagi kalau kamu menang kategori ini."

"Setelahnya, ada satu lagi Saint Emas—Capricorn Shura!"

Shura mangap sementara dua sahabatnya menyeringai lebar. "Cieee, dibilang seksi!" Deathmask tertawa-tawa sambil merangkul pundak kawannya yang berambut hitam. "Sebenernya gue nggak ngerti apanya yang seksi darimu, 'sob, tapi salut lah buat lo—dianggap cukup seksi sampai bisa dinominasiin begini!"

"Angelo, kamu nggak tau?" Aphrodite tersenyum bak kucing Cheshire sembari tangannya menggerayangi bagian pinggang Shura dan sukses menuai pekikan tanpa suara dari sang Capricorn saat tangan yang sama itu mencubit sedikit kulit di bagian sana. "Bokong Shura seksi, lho."

"... Sejak kapan lo demen merhatiin bokongnya Shura?"

"Nggak demen-demen amat. Cuma kadang, kalo kita lagi jalan-jalan bareng buat belanja dan dia ke toko pakaian, mataku otomatis terarah ke bokongnya. Beneran berbentuk dan seksi! Apalagi kalau dia pakai celana jins ketat, atau celana kain yang nge-_press_ banget."

Shura membuat catatan mental untuk membuang semua celananya yang ketat di bagian paha ke atas dan tidak mengunjungi toko pakaian bersama Aphrodite.

"Berikutnya... nama-nama perempuan semua," Thanatos meneliti nama-nama ternominasi yang tersisa. "Ada tiga inkarnasi Athena—Sasha, Saori, dan... er, siapa inkarnasi yang di abad ke-16, Kak?"

Hypnos mengangkat bahu. "Memangnya kau pikir aku hapal nama semua inkarnasi dewa-dewi? Kayak aku kurang kerjaan aja."

"Panggil Maaya juga tidak masalah," wanita yang dimaksud tersenyum anggun, meski senyumnya itu menghilang mendengar celetukan seseorang.

"Itu nama pengisi suaramu, Athena. Jangan seenaknya kau pinjam." Yang berbicara adalah tubuh pinjaman Hades dari abad ke-16.

"Aku tidak melihat adanya masalah denganku meminjam namanya. Toh kau juga kadang-kadang memanggil dirimu sendiri Yuuya."

"Berbeda denganmu, pengisi suaraku tidak terlalu terkenal dan kurasa tidak akan keberatan kalau aku menggunakan nama panggilannya untuk menyebut diriku sendiri. Sementara kau?"

"Sama sepertimu, aku rasa dia tidak akan keberatan. Maksudku, aku muda dan cukup cantik."

"Balon air yang kau punya sama sekali tidak cantik, nenek tua."

"—BALON AIR KATAMU—"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kembali acara diselipi iklan. Iklan kali ini menampilkan Ikki yang kelihatannya baru saja selesai mandi dan hendak berpakaian, menyemproti seluruh tubuh bagian atasnya terutama yang rawan mengeluarkan bau tajam dengan sebuah parfum.

Adegan berganti ke sebuah minimarket dan Ikki yang sedang bekerja menjaga kasir. Seorang wanita, yang dapat diidentifikasi dengan mudah sebagai Pandora, masuk ke dalam minimarket tersebut namun langsung berhenti ketika mencium wangi tubuh Ikki. Pandora berjalan mendekati meja kasir dengan gaya dan tampang seseksi mungkin, membuat Ikki melongo kaget. Ketika jarak di antara mereka hanya terhalang oleh meja kasir, Pandora meraba-raba permen manisan yang berderet di atas meja, yang mungkin ingin dibeli oleh anak-anak kecil. Wanita itu mengambil satu buah dan menunjukkannya pada Ikki.

"Ada rasa ayam, nggak?"

Ikki, masih dengan wajah cengo, menggeleng. Pandora mengangguk mafhum dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam tas tangan yang ia bawa. Meminjam pena yang tergeletak di dekat mesin kasir, ia menuliskan sederet angka yang sepertinya adalah nomer hapenya lalu menyerahkannya kepada Ikki.

"Kalau ada, telpon aku, ya?"

Tampang Ikki masih cengo seperti orang bloon ketika Pandora berjalan keluar dari minimarket tersebut dan melakukan gestur-gestur seksi seperti orang menelpon. Iklan diakhiri dengan ditunjukkannya gambar parfum yang dimaksud dan judul si produk.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK END**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Serius, kenapa daritadi yang biang ribut itu dari keluarga dewa-dewi, deh..." Thanatos meratap, frustasi. "Sampai dua kali iklan. Keluarga kita gokil, Kak."

"Sebenarnya aku enggan menganggap mereka yang perilakunya malui-maluin sebagai keluarga." Hypnos menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai panggung secara perlahan dan sedikit ritmis. "Sudahlah, daripada membahas itu... untuk Kategori Ter-Seksi, masih ada dua nominasi lagi, yaitu Crane Yuzuriha dan Aquila Yuna."

"Kalau pendahuluku, 'sih, wajar dibilang seksi, tapi, Yuna? Kau seksi sebelah mananya?" Crane Komachi terkikik geli.

"Kau tanya begitu padaku, pun, aku tidak akan mengerti," tukas Yuna sambil cemberut. Kekesalannya gabungan dari faktor bahwa ada orang mesum yang menganggapnya seksi, dan sejumlah kawan-kawannya kelihatannya sepakat bahwa mereka tidak bisa melihat apa yang seksi dari dirinya.

"Oh, Yuna itu seksi sekali, tahu." Amour tertawa pelan. "Seperti saat ia mencoba menyerangku. Kakinya begitu mulus dan seksi. Kurasa siapapun yang pernah melawan, baik itu saat pertarungan serius maupun latih tanding belaka, akan setuju dengan pendapatku ini."

"Tidak juga," jawab Eden acuh tak acuh. Tatapan matanya masih tertuju pada layar iPad-nya.

"Kau saja yang terlalu mesum, Paman," tambah Sonia sembari memberi tatapan jijik pada adik dari ibu tirinya itu. Beruntunglah, karena ucapannya itu sukses membuat Amour bungkam dan pundung di salah satu pojokan Coliseum.

Semua berubah hening ketika lampu dipadamkan dan para penonton melihat Hypnos mengeluarkan sebuah _cue card _dari amplop tertutup. Seperti sebelumnya, bersama-sama dewa kembar itu membaca nama yang tertulis di sana.

"... oke. Yang ini rasanya memang pantas menang," ada seringai gelap menghias bibir Thanatos sementara ia melanjutkan komentarnya, "kita pernah main film bareng reinkarnasinya, ya? Dan reinkarnasinya juga seksi."

"Sayang, baik dia dan reinkarnasinya sudah punya pacar, jadi tidak ada adegan ranjang di luar skenario film..."

"Ini kenapa mereka jadi ikut-ikutan ngobrol mesum, 'sih?" Raimi mengernyit heran.

"Mungkin akhirnya mereka ikut-ikutan stres karena terlalu lama berdiri di atas panggung," Pharaoh menjawab setengah ngawur.

"Wahai keponakan-keponakanku sayang, itu nama pemenang dibacain atuh, jangan dijadiin bahan gosip sendiri..." Pontus mencoba mengingatkan.

"Oops. Sori," Thanatos tertawa garing. "Tapi, masa' sih pada nggak ada yang bisa nebak?"

Ketika semuanya mengerang frustasi karena sang Dewa Kematian semakin memperpanjang durasi acara, ada satu orang yang menelan ludah. Dan orang itu menatap ke arah seseorang yang parasnya nyaris serupa dengannya. Yang ditatap ber-_facepalm_ ria sebelum menghela napas dan bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menarik perhatian dari nyaris seluruh hadirin yang ada di sana. Ia berjalan ke arah panggung tanpa memedulikan tatapan para penonton, mendekati kedua dewa di atas panggung yang sama-sama tersenyum puas.

"Bacain nama gue aja apa susahnya, 'sih?" Keluh Defteros saat diserahi piala oleh Defteros.

"Maaf. Cuma ingin main-main sejenak," balas si dewa berambut emas.

Menggeleng sebentar seolah mencoba memaklumi kelabilan dua orang dewa yang tingkahnya sama ababilnya dengan keluarga yang tadi mereka cemooh, Defteros kemudian menerima mike dari Thanatos dan memulai.

"Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah ngevote buat saya. Terus juga terima kasih kepada abang saya... berkat pola latihan yang ia ikuti dan saya kopi, badan saya jadi sama berisinya dengan dia, meski Cuma saya yang dinominasikan... aneh. Apa memang benar karena saya terlalu sering pamer badan?"

"Ya jelas, dong!" Asmita menggerutu pelan dari posisinya duduk. "Pokoknya kamu nggak boleh begitu lagi."

Hasgard membuat suara terkesiap yang berlebihan. "Ya Dewi! Aku baru saja mendengar Asmita bersikap cemburu! Apa aku sedang berhalusinasi, atau sebenarnya Asmita sedang demam?"

Sebelum Asmita bisa membalas, Regulus telah dengan beraninya menyentuh dahi sang Virgo. "Agak panas, 'sih. Asmita benar-benar sedang demam, ya? Minta tolong buat dibikinin kompresan sama Dégel, gih!"

Defteros tertawa lepas melihat perilaku teman-temannya dari atas panggung. "Yah... pokoknya makasih banyak!" Ia menyerahkan kembali mikrofon kepada Thanatos, lalu melangkah ringan untuk kembali duduk di tempatnya semula. Sebelum Asmita benar-benar murka.

"Itu tadi pemenang Kategori Ter-Seksi dan sekarang kita tiba di Kategori Ter-Asyik." Thanatos diam sejenak sebelum melompat rendah. "Akhirnya ini kategori terakhir buat kita, Kak! Nggak sabar pengen duduk lagi! Jadi pembaca nominasi itu ternyata megelin banget..."

"Iya, Dek. Sabar-sabarin aja ya, soalnya tinggal dikit lagi kelar." Hypnos menepuk-nepuk punggung kembarannya. "Baik. Sekarang kami akan membacakan Kategori Ter-Asyik—"

"—yang memiliki arti bahwa orang-orang yang masuk dalam nominasi ini dinilai memiliki sifat yang asyik untuk diajak bergaul. Kalau bicara dengan mereka rasanya pasti menyenangkan dan obrolan seolah tidak akan pernah putus. Pandai membawa diri saat bersosialisasi, mencerahkan suasana, dan disenangi oleh banyak orang."

"... panjang banget. Penjelasan dari sutradara, tuh?"

"Iya. Entah kenapa gue ada _feeling _kalau sutradaranya niat banget buat nyiksa kita berdua, Hyp."

"Bukan kamu aja yang merasa begitu... _anyway_, untuk nominasinya ada dua orang pembawa acara SSA yang sekarang sedang berada di _backstage_—Leo Aiolia dan Scorpio Milo."

"Akhirnya dapet kategori yang enakan dikit," Milo tersenyum girang dan melambai ke arah para kru belakang panggung yang berteriak memberi selamat kepada dirinya dan sohibnya.

"Yah... wajarlah kita masuk kategori ini. Kalau nggak, rasanya nggak pantes kita ditunjuk jadi pembawa acara SSA," Aiolia tertawa, disusul oleh Milo yang terbahak sama kerasnya. Tawa mereka terpaksa harus dihentikan karena mereka ingin mendengar nama-nama yang akan dilanjutkan oleh sang dewa kembar berikutnya.

"Setelahnya mereka ada pula _host_ program _red carpet_ yang mengawali acara ini: Lionet Souma!"

"Akhirnya gue masuk nominasi! Whoo! Masuk Terasyik, lagi!" Souma meninju udara di atasnya sementara kawan-kawannya bertepuk tangan heboh. Ayahnya, yang termasuk dalam kru belakang panggung, bertepuk tangan tak kalah heboh.

"Cih, padahal Cuma pecicilan aja..." cibir Argo, satu-satunya yang tidak bertepuk tangan meskipun untuk sekedar formalitas dan tenggang rasa antar sesama Saint Athena.

Berbeda dengan dulu, Souma hanya menjulurkan lidah untuk menanggapi provokasi dari sang Saint "Sirik tanda tak mampuuuu!"

"Nominasi berikutnya adalah... apa, 'nih, bacaannya?" Hypnos menyipitkan mata, tapi tak kunjung bisa membaca tulisan kecil-kecil yang menyertai nama berikutnya. Terpaksa ia mengeluarkan kacamata bacanya demi membaca tulisan tersebut. "Oh. 'Anggota terakhir dari _Bad Friends Trio_ versi Saint Seiya'... Gemini Kanon." Ia mendengus. "_Bad Friends Trio, really._"

"Gue lebih suka sebutan _Badass Trio_, tapi nggak apa deh," Kanon tertawa cengengesan di tempat duduknya, sesekali tersenyum berterima kasih saat menerima ucapan selamat dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

"Memang kamu sebegitu akrabnya, ya, sama mereka berdua? Kok aku nggak tahu?" Saga menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"Ya... dibandingkan sama lo dan Aiolos yang emang seumuran sama gue, emang lebih deket sama mereka, 'sih. Main film bareng, iklan juga, foto buat majalah juga... kalau senggang juga sering jalan bareng." Kanon menggeleng sebentar. "Kayaknya gue udah sering bilang ke lo kalau misalnya gue mau jalan sama mereka."

"Iya, ya? Maaf..."

"Berikutnya ada sederet Saint dari abad ke-18: Libra Dohko, Scorpio Kardia, Cancer Manigoldo, dan Leo Regulus!"

"Whoa, sepertiga dari kita masuk nominasi!" Regulus tertawa-tawa riang dan ikut bertepuk tangan, untuk dirinya sendiri dan untuk kawan-kawannya.

"Tapi... agak disayangkan, ya. Kardia dan Regulus masuk bersama reinkarnasi mereka, tapi kau tidak termasuk, Defteros," Sisyphus menoleh ke arah si Gemini adik.

Defteros mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh. "Nggak juga. Nggak penting ini. Gue juga nggak merasa diri gue asyik, 'kok, jadi wajar ajalah."

Shion ikut-ikutan menoleh ke arah seniornya yang berkulit hitam itu. "Sebenarnya aku masih kurang yakin kamu reinkarnasinya Kanon atau bukan, Def. Perbedaan sifatmu dengan Kanon lumayan besar, tidak seperti yang lainnya."

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, Domba, ini tidak penting..."

"Terakhir adalah..." ada jeda sebentar sebelum Hypnos melanjutkan, "... salah satu putra saya, Phantasos."

"Aaaah!" Phantasos mengerang pelan sementara orang-orang dari kubu Hades dan dewa-dewi bertepuk tangan untuknya. "Papa! Aku lagi pake samaran cewek, 'nih! Jangan disebut 'putra' doooong."

Protes Phantasos jatuh pada telinga tuli. Cahaya Coliseum meremang, dengan lampu sorot mengarah hanya kepada Hypnos dan Thanatos. _Cue card _nama pemenang dari kategori tersebut telah berada di tangan mereka. Thanatos memasang wajah tak senang saat tahu siapa si pemenang itu.

"... Kak, pemenangnya kita anulir aja, yuk."

"WOI!" Kontan semua orang yang namanya telah dinyatakan sebagai kandidat penerima piala Ter-Asyik berteriak tidak setuju. Bagaimana tidak, sang Dewa Kematian baru saja menyatakan niatan untuk membatalkan kemenangan siapapun yang namanya tertulis di _cue card_ yang saat itu dipegang olehnya dan abangnya.

Hypnos tertawa mencemooh. "Tidak boleh begitu, adikku sayang. Jangan dendam begitu." Melihat kembarannya yang berambut hitam menggembungkan pipi dan terlihat benar-benar tidak ingin membaca, ia menghela napas berat sebelum mengumumkan nama si pemenang sendiri.

"Pemenang Kategori Ter-Asyik adalah Cancer Manigoldo."

Manigoldo sedikit terkejut saat namanya diumumkan. Barulah saat suara koor tepuk tangan untuknya semakin keras dan El Cid menyuruhnya untuk segera mengambil piala, ia bangkit meninggalkan tribun penonton untuk mengambil piala yang menjadi haknya di panggung. Hypnos memberikan sang piala beserta mikrofon untuk Manigoldo berpidato singkat. Thanatos yang ada di samping si abang terlihat semakin jengkel.

"Yaa... nggak nyangka gue berhasil menang di Kategori ini! Padahal saingannya lumayan berat—kayak trio pembawa acara SSA itu, juga teman-teman gue sendiri..." Ksatria konstelasi kepiting itu tertawa ringan. "Makasih buat yang udah getol ngirim vote buat ngedukung gue sampai gue bisa menang begini. Juga makasih buat guru gue dan kamerad-kamerad gue di Sanctuary yang membiarkan gue untuk jadi, hm, bisa dibilang berandal paling asyik se-Sanctuary? Gue bersyukur banget kalian nggak ngehukum gue berat tiap kali gue berbuat onar dari pertama kali gue masuk Sanctuary."

"Kamu, mah, mau dihukum berat kayak apa juga kayaknya bakal balik jadi bandel lagi tak lama setelahnya," Sage memutar bola matanya.

"Hm... segitu aja kali, ya? Sekali lagi, makasih banyak!"

Manigoldo mengacungkan pialanya ke udara, menyerahkan kembali mikrofon kepada Hypnos dan tak lupa menyeringai mengejek kepada Thanatos sebelum turun dari panggung sembari disambut tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai penonton. Kamera bergerak mengikutinya kembali ke bangkunya semula... atau setidaknya awalnya ia punya niat begitu. Karena di tengah-tengah ia mengganti niatan tersebut dan menyelinap ke barisan tempat duduk Albafica demi mencium pipi sang gebetan. Tindakannya itu menuai protes keras dari Minos, yang berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan dapat dipastikan akan langsung melancarkan tekniknya jika saja tidak ditahan anggota-anggota divisi Griffin.

Membiarkan kekacauan itu terjadi, kamera beralih menyorot panggung. Hypnos dan Thanatos telah menghilang dari sana dan digantikan oleh Aiolia dan Milo.

"Begitulah hasil dari sesi kedua ini; Jabu memenangkan titel Terlupakan, Defteros menyabet gelar Ter-Seksi, dan Manigoldo dinyatakan sebagai yang Ter-Asyik! Ah, padahal pengen piala Ter-Asyik..." Ekspresi Aiolia setengah murung setengah bercanda saat mengucaplannya.

"Dan sesi kali ini lumayan heboh, ya, Li? Banyak yang berantem. Sekarang juga lagi ada yang berantem," Milo tersenyum kegirangan. Matanya memperhatikan proses perkelahian yang tengah berlangsung dan bukannya menghadap ke kamera.

"Heh, ntar aja nontonnya! _Closing_ yang bener, ntar dikasih _break_ lagi tahu rasa."

"Masa' udah mau _closing_ dikasih _break_ lagi? Nggak lucu lah."

"Siapa tahu? Eniwei, untuk sesi berikutnya ada kategori apa-apa aja, Mil?"

"Ada Ter-Lebay, Ter-Kharismatik, dan Ter-Galau!" Milo mengumumkan dengan rasa bangga yang besar. Namun kemudian ekspresinya berubah sendu. "Ah, Ter-Galau. Kok ada _feeling_ gue bakal masuk nominasi, yaaaa..."

Aiolia terdiam sejenak sebelum menyahut, "Gue juga ada rasa begitu. Kayaknya dari golongan Saint bakal banyak yang masuk, apalagi abad ke-18."

"Itu mah, nggak usah diomongin lagi. Mereka emang demen galau, _as in_, di cerita asli galau, di film-film garapan sutradara-sutradara kondang kita juga banyak yang genre-nya galau."

"Mungkin daftar nominasinya bakal panjang... jadi pengen kasihan sama yang dapet giliran baca berikutnya. Siapa, ya?"

"Mana gue tau. Pas Ikki-Shun dan dua dewa tadi dapet giliran aja kita dikasih tahunya mendadak, 'kan?"

"Oh iya... tapi nantikan aja, lah, pemirsa. Dan doakan semoga yang berikutnya nggak terlalu dipenuhi kekacauan. Jangan pindah _channel_!"

"Setelah _break_, kami akan kembali memandu Anda di acara penganugerahan penghargaan akbar ini—_Saint Seiya Awards_! Saya Scorpio Milo—"

"—dan saya Leo Aiolia—"

"—pamiiiit!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Halo lagi. Maafkan sedikit keterlambatan dalam apdet fic ini. Pak produser ngakunya sibuk, jadi bu sutradara mengerjakan ini cuma dengan dibantu sesekali oleh neng kameramen yang sebenarnya juga nggak kalah sibuknya dengan pak produser. Ngomong-ngomong, jawaban untuk teka-teki di episode sebelumnya, yaitu "iklan apa yang dibintangi oleh Aiacos dan Violate", jawabannya gampang danbisa menebak... nama produsennya. That is, Garuda Food. Tapi untuk produk yang diiklankan itu nggak semuanya benar. Jawaban yang benar adalah **KACANG TELUR GARUDA**. Coba deh bayangkan sendiri mereka India-Indiaan dengan Violate sembunyi di balik pohon sambil nyanyi "Kacang, kacang, kaacang~" dan Aiacos ngebales dengan "Telur, telur, teelur~". Kocak...

_Anyway_, selamat untuk **Sayaka Minamoto**! Vote-mu sudah dilipatgandakan, ya, sampai-sampai Aioloa nyaris seri dengan Manigoldo dan Jabu bisa menang dari Marin. Serius, seandainya votemu nggak dilipatgandakan, mungkin Marin bakal menang dan Manigoldo nggak akan dibayang-bayangi kemungkinan seri bareng Lia.

Ah sudahlah, nggak penting. Untuk teka-teki berikutnya yaitu... ada dua iklan di episode ini, 'kan? Nah, sebutkan tagline kedua iklan tersebut! Dan yang saya maksud tagline itu, contohnya, kalau di iklan cokelat Kit Kat itu tagline-nya "ada break, ada Kit Kat!". Silakan gali lagi kenangan yang tersimpan di otak Anda mengenai seperti apa iklan-iklan jadul itu. Atau kalau mau gampang ya tinggal cari di Youtube. Ada kok. Neng kameramen sampai bela-belain nyari iklan-iklan jaman baheula itu atas rikues bu sutradara. Hiks. Neng kameramen, kau terlalu baik. Halah. Berikut adalah nominasi untuk chapter berikutnya:

**Ter-Lebay:** Haruto, Hyoga, Tokisada, Dohko, Shiryu, Balor, Garnet, Saori  
**Ter-Kharismatik:** Berhubung banyak banget karakter kharismatik di Saint Seiya, kali ini kalian pilih sendiri deh. Pilih satu saja, ya. Bagi yang nggak tau yang termasuk kharismatik itu seperti apa... contohnya Saga. Saga cukup kharismatik, sampai-sampai banyak orang yang kagum dan memujanya dan rela menjadi abdinya... seperti si Aphrodite itu.  
**Ter-Galau: **Yang ini juga pilih sendiri karena jumlah karakter galau di seri ini terlalu banyak untuk disebutkan satu persatu. Terserah mau pilih dari Classic, LC, ND, Episode G., atau Omega, pokoknya pilih yang menurut kalian paling gala. Sekali lagi, pilih satu saja.

Batas waktu voting diterima adalah hari Sabtu, 18 Mei, pukul 23:59:59. Voting yang masuk setelah itu tidak akan dihitung. Jika masih ada yang tidak dimengerti, silakan hubungi kami via PM atau di twitter kami.

Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya!


	4. Ter-Lebay, Ter-Kharismatik, Ter-Galau

**Disclaimers: **Karakter-karakter yang disebutkan di sini jelas bukan milik kami dan kami tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikitpun dari pemublikasian fanfiksi ini.

**Warnings:** Fanfiksi ini mengandung hal-hal berbau gay atau hubungan homoseksual, pikiran-pikiran berat sebelah dari kami selaku pengarangnya, lelucon garing dan perusakan imej karakter. Bagi yang keberatan silakan tekan tombol back sekarang juga. Selain itu, rusaknya moral dan kesucian pikiran pembaca pasca membaca fic ini tidak menjadi tanggung jawab pengarang.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 4: Ter-Lebay, Ter-Kharismatik, Ter-Galau**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Waktu istirahat yang diisi oleh—untuk yang menonton melalui layar televisi—iklan-iklan sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Para tamu undangan mulai merapikan penampilan mereka masing-masing, antisipasi kalau-kalau kamera menyorot ke arah mereka. Semuanya duduk manis di tempatnya sendiri-sendiri, menanti salah seorang kru acara memberi isyarat bahwa kamera akan kembali dinyalakan.

Semua, kecuali mereka yang berkumpul di salah satu pojokan Coliseum.

"Itu ribut-ribut apaan, 'sih?" Cain mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat ke arah pojokan ang dimaksud. Abel, yang mendengar pertanyaannya, mengangkat bahu tanda ia pun tak tahu.

"Kru acaranya nggak ada yang mau nyamperin dan nyuruh mereka diem apa? Berisik sumpah," Cardinale menggerutu pelan dari tempatnya duduk.

"Gimana kalau kamu aja yang ngelakuin itu?" usul Ox.

"Males, ah. Ntar kalau aku ditabok karena ngeganggu mereka trus pipiku bengkak, bisa-bisa Shijima nggak naksir aku lagi."

"... Untung orangnya lagi ke toilet bareng konco-konco sesama Virgo-nya, kalau nggak dia yang bakal nabok kamu. Eniwei, bukannya Shijima nggak bisa ngeliat kamu, ya?"

"Kan dia ngeliat dengan ngeraba mukaku."

"Oh..."

"Tapi, serius, mereka lagi ngapain, 'sih? Heboh bener," Izo mengerutkan dahi penasaran. Namun, sama seperti teman-temannya, ia ogah beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sudah dapat pewe, 'sih—posisi wuenak.

"Taruhan." Deathtoll mendadak bersuara ketika ia kembali ke tempat duduknya. Dan pada detik itulah, kamerad-kameradnya baru sadar bahwa sang Cancer tadi telah pergi entah ke mana—kemungkinan besar ke pojokan ramai yang sedari tadi dibicarakan. "Laki-laki yang menyebut dirinya Don Avido itu membuka taruhan kecil-kecilan tentang siapa yang bakal memenangkan Kategori Ter-Galau nanti; Scorpio Milo atau Leo Aiolia."

"Kenapa harus dua orang itu?" Abel mengernyit heran. "Kenapa bukan penerusku dan Cain, atau siapa gitu..."

"'Kan daritadi di layar gede itu," Deathtoll menunjuk layar besar di panggung, "diperlihatkan jumlah voting yang masuk tiap beberapa menit sekali. Nggak liat, ya, nama mereka berdua dapet voting banyak?"

"Jelas aja kita nggak liat, tempat duduk kita jauh di belakang tribun begini..." Kaiser menyahut frustasi.

"... oh iya. Pokoknya, mereka berdua kalau nggak salah seimbang. Trus di tempat taruhan itu, kita bisa milih yang menang kira-kira si kalajengking atau si singa atau mereka malah seri atau pemenangnya malah bukan salah satu di antara mereka berdua."

Cardinale mengangguk-angguk sok mengerti. "Lalu, kamu milih siapa?"

"Milih seri! Dan berharap beneran seri. Mau milih pilihan yang manapun, harga tiket taruhannya sama mahalnya, bo. Yang nggak menang taruhan bakal frustasi berat kalau kalah..."

"Supaya tidak frustasi, ya, jangan beli tiket-tiket begitu, dong."

Barisan Saint Emas dari seri Next Dimension langsung menoleh ke arah asal suara. Shijima. Sepertinya ia baru saja kembali dan langsung disambut pembicaraan setengah serius kawan-kawannya tentang tiket taruhan. Segera setelah sang Virgo duduk kembali di tempatnya, dibantu oleh Cardinale, ia memulai ceramahnya.

"Kau sudah tahu bahwa ada kemungkinan kalau kau akan kalah dan uangmu terbuang percuma, lalu kenapa kau tetap melakukannya? Kau—kalian juga sudah kuberitahu berkali-kali kalau berjudi itu tidak sehat, baik dari segi keuangan maupun batin. Kalau kau, Deathtoll, beralasan bahwa imanmu tidak kuat, sebaiknya—"

"Errrrrr Shijima?" Suara Cain menginterupsi sesi kultum si rambut merah. "Kru acaranya sudah memberi tanda untuk diam dan fokus ke arah panggung, tuh. Ceramahnya nanti saja, oke?"

Shijima seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun memutuskan untuk diam saja ketika mendengar suara lantang staf acara yang menghitung mundur detik-detik ditekannya tombol merekam kamera-kamera di tempat itu.

"—2... 1... dan, MULAI!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK END**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Selamat malam pemirsa! Kembali bersama kami berdua di acara _Saint Seiya Awards_!"

Penonton bertepuk tangan heboh sesuai arahan kru acara. Namun, tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, tindakan para tamu undangan itu tidak dibalas dengan ucapan-ucapan penuh semangat oleh kedua pembawa acara. Mereka melirik dan menyikut satu sama lain, saling menyuruh satu dan yang lainnya untuk mulai berbicara.

"Mereka ngapain?" Apollo mengerjap bingung.

"Nggak tau. Kayak boneka yang malfungsi, ya? Kalau kulempar sepatu, mungkin bakal bener lagi," Ares sudah mencopot sebelah sepatu yang ia pakai dan bersiap melempar.

"Yuk, bareng-bareng aja biar persentasi kenanya semakin tinggi." Saori ikut-ikutan melepas sepatunya, yang hari itu bukanlah bermerek sama dengan nama tongkatnya, melainkan stilleto karya Manolo Blahnik.

Beruntung sebelum dua orang bersaudara dengan tingkat kelabilan akut itu berhasil melancarkan niatan mereka, Zeus tumben-tumbennya bersikap seperti seorang ayah yang bertanggung jawab dan menggeplak kepala dua orang anaknya itu.

"Kalau kalian mulai ngelempar sepatu, yang lainnya bakal ikut-ikutan ngelempar sepatu!" tegur raja dari para dewa-dewi Yunani itu sambil menunjuk beberapa orang lainnya yang juga sudah melepas sebelah sepatu mereka, seperti Eris dan Poseidon. "Kasih taunya secara baik-baik aja, bisa, 'kan?"

Kalimat itu seolah-olah menjadi isyarat bagi seseorang untuk muncul. Seseorang yang membuat Minos dan Aiacos tersentak kaget dan kompak mendesiskan suatu nama—atau lebih tepatnya, julukan.

"Si sutradara!"

Ya, si sutradara yang digosipkan berwajah mirip dengan Dewi Pallas muncul dari belakang panggung, untuk kemudian menjewer sebelah telinga kedua pembawa acara dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Aiolia dan Milo pucat. Setelah dua Ksatria Emas itu mengangguk lemah, sang sutradara melenggang pergi, kembali ke belakang panggung.

"Baiklah... sori kita tadi openingnya ga bener. Tadi kita agak... _down_." Milo berujar sembari cengengesan. "Lupain aja, ya? Baiknya kita panggilin pembaca nominasinya sekarang, Li'."

Aiolia mengangguk. "Pembaca nominasi kali ini... lagi-lagi sepasang kakak beradik dalam tanda kutip." Ia tertawa sambil membuat gestur memberi tanda kutip pada ucapannya. "Maksudnya dalam tanda kutip itu mereka bukan kakak beradik kandung, tapi... yah, begitulah. Gimana jelasinnya, ya?"

"Nggak usah dijelasin. Langsung ajalah kita suruh naik ke atas panggung."

"Oke. Beri tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk..."

"Pisces Albafica dan Leo Regulus!"

Koor "oh" pertanda kemafhuman para penonton menyelingi gemuruh tepuk tangan yang mengiring masuknya Albafica dan Regulus ke atas panggung. Mereka paham seperti apa hubungan keduanya ketika tidak berakting di depan kamera... juga tentang _affair_ kedua orang tua mereka.

"Malam, semuanya, baik yang ada di sini maupun yang sedang nonton di rumah!" Regulus tersenyum lebar sambil melambai ke arah kamera. "Saya dan Albafica diserahi tugas untuk membacakan nama-nama kandidat pemenang dari tiga kategori, yaitu Ter-Lebay, Ter-Kharismatik, dan Ter-Galau! Mulai darimana, ya, enaknya?" Ia mendongak untuk melirik ke arah partnernya. "Albafica mau baca dari yang mana dulu?"

Pria rupawan itu mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh. "Aku tak tahu. Kau ingin membaca yang mana terlebih dahulu?"

Pemilik konstelasi singa itu merenung sejenak. Benar-benar hanya sejenak, yaitu sekitar tiga detik saja. "Mulai dari yang Ter-Lebay dulu, deh! Ngomong-ngomong, maksudnya lebay itu apa, ya?"

"Maksudnya itu orang-orang tingkahnya terlalu mendramatisir. Berlebihan. Contohnya seperti Aphrodite ketika botol pewangi badannya jatuh dan pecah karena kamu senggol tempo hari itu."

"GUE UDAH BILANG ITU NAMANYA PARFUM DAN HARGANYA ITU SUPER DUPER MAHAL, YA JELAS AJA GUE JADI LEBAAAAY!" Aphrodite berteriak emosi dari bangku penonton. Bagaimana ia tidak emosi mendengar inkarnasinya menyebut parfum sebagai pewangi badan dan menganggap remeh pecahnya sebotol parfum Dior yang ia beli setelah perjuangan berat? Deathmask dan Shura yang ada di kedua sisinya langsung sigap menenangkannya.

"... nah, yang begitu itu lebay, meskipun taraf lebaynya nggak separah orang-orang yang dinominasikan untuk kategori ini. Paham?"

Regulus mengangguk girang. "Makasih, Al! Kalau gitu, kita mulai aja baca dari nominasi pertama yaitu—" Ia diam sebentar. Alisnya terangkat naik. "—Balor? Dia lebay darimananya?"

"Sisi posesif terhadap putrinya itu lebay, kayaknya. Ditinggal si anak kawin sama menantu sendiri aja jadi dendaman gitu! Nggak keren!" Atavaka tertawa mencemooh.

"Gue ga lebay! Lagian, orang tua mana sih yang rela anak cewe kesayangan dan satu-satunya dinikahin sama cowok yang belum direstui?" Balor menatap tajam para pria yang diketahuinya menjabat sebagai ayah.

"Biasa saja," sahut Zeus kalem, disambut anggukan kepala dari sebagian besar kaum ayah yang menghadiri acara itu.

"Kalau putri saya memang senang dan bahagia jika bersama lelaki yang dinikahinya, saya rela-rela saja," Ludwig ikut berpendapat.

"Itu namanya sudah kamu restui, dong..." Youma memutar bola matanya secara imajinatif.

"Berikutnya ada... teman sejawat kami berdua dan muridnya, Libra Dohko dan Dragon Shiryu."

Dohko mengerjap kaget. "Saya dan Shiryu? Kita lebay darimananya?" Ia bertanya-tanya sambil melihat ke arah orang-orang di sekitarnya, berharap ada yang mau menjawab, tapi kebanyakan dari mereka hanya bisa mengangkat bahu ketika bertemu pandang dengannya.

"Oh! Mungkin karena _Roushi_ dan Shiryu kalo lagi bergairah saat bertarung mendadak suka _topless_ begitu? Aku ngerasa itu agak lebay, 'sih," Seiya tertawa pelan.

"Itu lebay, ya? Kirain udah tradisinya orang Cina kalau bertarung itu mesti _topless_," tanya Shun polos.

"Tapi, Ryuho nggak begitu, deh, seingatku..." Kouga melirik sang Naga kawannya.

Ryuho agak salah tingkah karena ia dilirik dan dimasukkan ke dalam pembicaraan. "Itu... eh... a-aku, 'kan, nggak berotot macam Ayah dan _Roushi_, jadi kurang pede kalau mau buka-bukaan..."

"Nggak pede, atau ada yang ngelarang?" Yoshitomi berbisik pelan dari tempatnya menonton di belakang panggung, membuat Pavlin yang ada di dekatnya cekikikan.

"Kemudian kita punya Garnet!"

"Lho? Kok bisa?" Garnet menoleh ke arah pasukan kecilnya, yang berjejer di kanan kiri tempatnya duduk. "Aku lebay? Dari mana?"

"Dandananmu lebay," sahut Flint, tentunya dalam hati.

"Caramu berpakaian lebay," jawab Carnelian, juga dalam hati.

"Obsesimu terhadap hidup muda dan abadi lebay," Chalcedony ikut menjawab dalam hati.

"Nggak... nggak tau! Saya nggak merasa nona lebay, 'kok," hanya Tourmaline yang berani menjawab pertanyaan nona mereka itu.

"'Kan?" Nona besar itu menghela napas, lalu kembali menatap kedua pembaca nominasi. "Hei, kamu tidak salah baca? Mungkin sebenarnya yang tertulis di sana itu si pelayan miskin itu, Fluorite. Dia, 'kan, lebay sekali."

"Heh! Maksudnya apa, ya! Dasar tante-tante ber-_make up_ menor!" Fluorite sudah akan meninggalkan bangkunya jika saja tidak ditahan oleh Celintha dan Conner.

"Nggak, 'kok, di sini benar-benar ditulis G-A-R-N-E-T. Garnet." Regulus tersenyum manis, yang telah sering terbukti manjur membuat orang-orang luluh dan berhenti marah-marah. "Terima saja, ya? Dikejar durasi, 'nih, nanti kita kena amuk sutradara. He he."

"Selanjutnya..." Albafica berhenti sejenak, memicingkan matanya dan mendekatkan _cue card_ ke wajahnya. Sepertinya tulisan yang akan ia baca dicetak dalam ukuran mini. "... 'tiga orang gemulai', Cygnus Hyoga, Aquarius Tokisada, dan Wolf Haruto."

"HAH!?" Teriakan ketiga orang itu kalah oleh suara tawa dari para penonton di sekitar mereka.

"Tunggu! Kalau dua orang itu," Haruto menunjuk ke arah Hyoga dan Tokisada, yang langsung mendelik tajam ke arahnya, "masih bisa dimengerti. Tapi, aku? Lebay? Gemulai? Nggak salah?"

"Reaksimu itu bisa dihitung lebay, lho," Souma menyahut, lalu tertawa lagi.

"Kalau nggak salah, caramu make Wolf Cloth di _season_ pertama juga lumayan lebay. Gemulai-gemulai gimana, gitu, ngalah-ngalahin Yuna," Hooke menambahkan.

"Dan di _season_ baru, kamu lebih lebay lagi. Pakai acara jadi penyanyi rock segala..." ayah Haruto, Zenzou, geleng-geleng kepala kecewa.

"... YA ITU, 'KAN, SALAHNYA SI TATSU—"

Haruto tidak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya. Mendadak mulutnya sudah disumpal bongkahan balok es yang lumayan besar. Berkat Hyoga, tentunya.

"Bisa dilanjutkan, 'kan? Oke." Regulus melirik kartunya. "Yang terakhir adalah Athena Saori!"

Saori membuat ekspresi terkejut seelegan mungkin. "Aku lebay? Ah, masa'? Ciyus miapah?"

"Mi goreng campur nasi goreng! Sedap, tuh!" Pandora berteriak frustasi. "Sumpah, ya. Ngomong biasa aja kamu udah lebay, sekarang ditambah ngomong alay, lagi!"

"Beneran? Aku nggak ngerasa lebay, ah."

"Kalau dilihat dari reaksi kandidat-kandidat sebelum kamu, mereka juga _denial_ kalau mereka lebay, 'kok," Julian Solo mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada bangkunya, tak sabaran.

"Kalau menurut testimonial dari para fans, 'sih, menurut mereka kamu lebay karena dari jaman Seiya masih Bronze cupu yang demen diomelin sama Marin sampai dia jadi Saint Emas nan gagah perkasa meskipun paling pendek, kamu tetep aja demen diculik, mesti ditolongin sama yang muda-muda, pokoknya meskipun kamu itu dewi perang, 'kok kesannya lemah sangat... gitu," Pallas membaca apa yang tertulis di layar Android yang ia pegang dan entah didapat darimana.

Saori merengut sebal. "Itu nggak lebay! Dan kalau aku sok lemah, itu dari skripnya! Lagian, udah pada lupa, ya, aksi keren ku pas ngelawan Mars dan Hades?"

"Itu doang yang keren. Selebihnya nggak." Komentar Medea disambut anggukan dari nyaris seluruh penonton yang ada di sana.

"... AAAAH INI SALAH SI _SEXIST_ KUR—"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Iklan muncul memotong kalimat frustasi dari sang Athena. Iklan dibuka dengan adegan di Lugonis muda, kira-kira ketika ia masih berumur 20-an, sedang ikut aksi menanam seribu pohon. Seorang anak kecil dengan wajah dan badan terkotori tanah berlumpur mendekatinya, menunjukkan sebuah tanaman herbal yang ia temukan. Lugonis tersenyum kecil dan mengusap pipi anak itu, diiringi suara latar yang sangat mirip dengan suara Ilias.

_Lugonis, kecintaan Yunani. Banyak yang mengaguminya._

Oh, koreksi. Itu _memang_ suara Ilias. Karena setelah adegan di mana Lugonis terlihat berdiri di panggung dan menerima piala penghargaan entah apa, tampak Ilias duduk di bangku penonton, bertepuk tangan bersama yang lainnya.

_Pesonanya..._

Adegan Lugonis menggantungkan jas yang dipakai Ilias di hanger dan memasukannya ke dalam lemari.

_Cantiknya..._

Kemudian Ilias membantu melepaskan kemeja yang dikenakan Lugonis. Kamera menyorot betapa mulus dan putihnya kulit punggung si rambut merah. Ilias menyunggingkan senyum manis yang jarang ia tunjukan bahkan ke putranya sendiri.

_Di mataku, dia bahkan lebih cantik dari yang mereka kenal._

Adegan berganti lagi ke Lugonis, yang mengambil sebotol produk _body lotion_ yang diiklankan dan mulai mengusap seluruh tubuhnya dengan _body lotion_ tersebut. Mulai dari bagian tangan, perut, sampai ke bagian punggung. Narasi dari Lugonis sendiri turut mengiring.

_Kurawat kulitku dari yang mudah kulihat hingga yang sulit kulihat. Seluruhnya._

Dan di saat Lugonis baru selesai mengolesi bagian punggungnya, mendadak Ilias muncul lagi. Tangannya bergerak lembut, menggerayangi punggung Lugonis yang halus nan mulus. Kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya, mencium pertemuan antara leher dan bahu sang Pisces. Suaranya kembali terdengar.

_Bangganya—menyebut dia istriku._

Iklan berakhir dengan ditunjukkannya berbagai macam dan disebutkannya nama _body lotion_ itu, plus wajah Lugonis yang bersemu merah karena Ilias memeluknya dari belakang, dengan wajah masih begitu dekat dengan leher jenjangnya.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK END**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ketika iklan berakhir, sebagian besar penonton dalam keadaan lemas dan menyumpal hidung sendiri dengan tangan, tisu, atau sapu tangan. Albafica dan Regulus cengo menatap layar besar di belakang mereka—ya, ketika iklan berjalan, layar yang biasanya digunakan untuk memperjelas apa yang terjadi di atas panggung berfungsi untuk memperlihatkan iklan apa yang dilihat oleh para penonton yang menyaksikan acara tersebut melalui televisi rumah. Salah seorang yang membintangi iklan barusan tetap bertampang datar, sementara satunya menutup wajahnya sendiri dengan kedua belah tangannya.

"... Wow!" Subaru menjadi pemecah keheningan yang mendadak melingkupi Coliseum.

"... ya, wow sepertinya komentar yang cocok untuk iklan barusan," Vermeer terkekeh pelan, masih menyeka darah yang mengalir keluar dari hidungnya.

"Kulitnya… ngalah-ngalahin kita yang cewek tulen aja…" Freya masih menatap layar dengan wajah cengo.

"Meskipun sudah berumur, kulitnya masih mulus saja, 'kok," ujar Ilias sambil mengelus belakang leher Lugonis, membuatnya kemudian menerima bogem mentah telak di pipi.

"Daripada itu, aku lebih syok dengan kalimat terakhir Ilias tadi. Sutradaranya sungguhan memintamu untuk bilang begitu?" Hakurei mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Itu dia improvisasi, 'kok." Sisyphus angkat bicara, mewakili abangnya yang sedang sibuk ditaboki oleh Lugonis. Toh, ia masih ingat segala hal yang terjadi ketika iklan tersebut dibuat. "Ketika semua _scene_ sudah direkam, sutradara mendatanginya dan memintanya untuk membacakan narasi yang sudah disiapkan. Tapi di narasi itu ada satu bagian yang kurang, dan sutradara membiarkan Abang untuk membuat kalimatnya sendiri."

"Dan sutradaranya setuju-setuju saja saat dia mengucapkan dialog tadi?" Shion menggelengkan kepala, heran.

"Sutradaranya penggemar berat mereka berdua, 'sih..."

"... oh, pantas."

"Hei, kalian berdua! Tidak apa-apa, 'kah?" Teriakan Aldebaran membuat Albafica dan Regulus, yang tadinya mematung di tempat, terkejut dan langsung kembali menghadap penonton. "Bisa dilanjutkan?"

"Ah... ya, tentu..." Albafica berdeham sebentar untuk menghilangkan rasa canggungnya sebelum mengeluarkan dan membuka amplop berisi nama pemenang. Ia lalu memberikannya kepada Regulus agar sang Leo bisa membacanya.

"Er, di kartunya ada penjelasan. Katanya..." Regulus membaca dalam hati kalimat yang tertera hingga selesai sebelum mengucapkannya secara lantang. "... 'orang ini menang telak atas kandidat-kandidat lainnya, di mana _runner-up_-nya hanya bisa mendapatkan seperempat dari total suara yang diraihnya'."

"Jumlah orang yang mendukung si _runner-up_ Cuma seperempat dari jumlah pendukung juara satu? Gokil..." Io terkesima.

"Sepertinya aku bisa menebak siapa pemenangnya," Tokisada menggumam pelan.

"Pemenangnya adalah... ATHENA SAORI!"

"APAAAHHH!?" Saori kontan berdiri, tapi tidak langsung berjalan ke atas panggung. "Masa' saya yang menang? Ini pasti ada kesalahan, 'nih! Saya nggak lebay! Nggak! Nggak! Ng—"

Protes reinkarnasi Athena paling anyar itu terhenti saat sebuah bantal hitam menghantam belakang kepalanya. Kontan ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Khronos menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Jangan banyak bacot dan ambil pialanya, lalu kembali lagi ke sini." Salah satu dewa paling sepuh yang dimiliki kelompok Yunani itu memberi titah. "Cepat lakukan sebelum kau kuubah jadi bayi lagi dan kulempar entah ke dimensi apa!"

Terintimidasi total, Saori buru-buru mendatangi Albafica dan Regulus yang menyerahkan piala yang menjadi haknya. Ketika ia diminta berpidato sebentar, terlintas di benaknya niatan untuk kembali mengelak bahwa dia adalah seseorang yang lebay. Tapi ketika melirik ke arah tribun dewa-dewi, ternyata bukan hanya Khronos saja yang memelototinya, tapi juga dua orang omnya yang memang selalu sensi kepadanya. Jadilah ia hanya mengucapkan terima kasih seadanya dan kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Nah, itu tadi pemenang Kategori Ter-Lebay. Sekarang kita maju ke kategori... hm, yang mana, ya?" Regulus mengusap-usap dagu, bimbang memilih.

"Ter-Kharismatik saja bagaimana?" Albafica mencoba mengusulkan.

Singa muda itu mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Boleh, boleh. Oke, jadi mulai dari Ter-Kharismatik! Nominasi pertamanya adalah Gemini Saga!"

"Wah, Saga... selamat, ya!" Aiolos menepuk pundak Gemini kakak satu itu, lalu menjabat tangannya. "Tuh, 'kan, kamu memang lebih cocok jadi pemimpin daripada aku."

Saga tersenyum lembut. "Berkharisma bukan satu-satunya syarat untuk jadi pemimpin yang baik, kau tahu itu. Lagipula, aku punya firasat kalau namamu juga akan disebut..."

Tepat setelah Saga menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu, Albafica berseru, "Berikutnya, ada Sagittarius Aiolos!"

"Nah, tuh, 'kan?" Celetukan Saga plus tepuk tangan dan ucapan selamat dari kamerad-kameradnya membuat Aiolos tertawa sambil sedikit tersipu malu.

"Kemudian ada... Rhadabingung?" Regulus mengerjap. "Siapa ini? Saudaranya Rhadamanthys?"

"_Bro_, namamu, tuh!" Minos kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama Aiacos. Rhadamanthys hanya bisa _facepalm_. Ia sudah paham bahwa banyak sutradara yang senang mengusilinya dengan memberinya _nickname_ yang aneh-aneh, tapi tak pernah disangkanya mereka sampai tega memasukkan salah satu _nickname_-nya itu ke lembar daftar nominasi.

"Kalau Judges sampai ikut dinominasiin, kira-kira Marine General ada yang masuk juga, nggak, ya?" Tethys iseng bertanya.

"Sepertinya, 'sih, nggak. Anggota kita mana, 'sih, yang kelihatan berkharisma?" Baian menghela napas sedih.

"Gue," Isaac menyahut dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Gue juga!" Io ikut-ikutan mengaku narsis.

"... Balik ke laut kalian sendiri-sendiri sana."

"Kemudian... ada paman saya, Sisyphus, dan rekan sesama kucing, Dohko!"

"Nggak seperti pemegang Cloth Leo lainnya, dia mengakui kalau dia itu kucing," Manigoldo tertawa pelan. Ia lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala Dohko yang duduk di barisan di depannya. "Dan gue baru sadar lo juga kucing. Kucing belang. Ha ha!"

"Kucing belang ini sudah berkali-kali masuk nominasi, lho, senior kepiting," Dohko memampangkan cengiran pede.

"Tapi nggak pernah menangin satupun piala, beda sama tuan kepiting ini, yang sekali dinominasiin langsung menang. Bwahahahaha!"

"… sial."

"Kemudian ada dua orang yang pernah menduduki pimpinan tertinggi di Sanctuary setelah Athena—Cancer Sage dan Aries Shion!"

"Hei, saudara kembarku dan muridku masuk nominasi tapi aku tidak? Kau pasti bercanda," Hakurei pura-pura kesal dan disambut tawa renyah dari adik kembarnya.

"Tidak apa, Tetua. Tidak masuk nominasi dalam acara ini bukan berarti Anda tidak berkharisma, 'kok," Yuzuriha dengan polosnya mencoba menghibur.

"Ha! Tidak masalah, Yuzuriha, aku tidak benar-benar marah." Lelaki tertua dari kelompok orang-orang Jamir itu tersenyum usil. "Lagipula, aku memang menganggap Sage lebih berkharisma daripada diriku ini. Makanya kubiarkan dia menjadi Saint Cancer."

"Dan yang terakhir ini bikin saya agak bingung... kita punya Scorpio Milo!"

Mewakili Regulus dan semua orang yang ikut merasa bingung dengan disebutkannya nama Milo sebagai salah satu kandidat penerima piala Ter-Kharismatik, Aiolia bertanya, "Lo? Kharismatik? Dilihat dari atas Menara Pisa dan diterowong lewat sedotan?"

"Eh, enak aja. Gue ini berkharisma, tauk!" Sambar sang Saint konstelasi kalajengking itu sambil menggeplak kepala partnernya dengan buku _rundown_ acara. "Buktinya semua penantang yang datang ke kuil gue pasti terkesiap dulu kalo liat gue. Mereka begitu karena kharisma gue!"

"Nggak gitu juga, kayaknya. Lebih tepatnya, mereka takut sama kukumu yang mantep cep cep itu," Mirfak menjelaskan, lalu langsung mengambil langkah seribu ketika dipelototi oleh Milo.

Lampu-lampu diredupkan dan _spotlight_ mulai bergerak menyapu kepala-kepala para penonton sementara Regulus membukakan segel amplop dan menyerahkan isinya pada Albafica. Si rambut biru itu membaca sejenak kartu di tangannya dan setelah yakin tidak ada tambahan apa-apa, ia mengangkat wajahnya lagi.

"Pemenang Kategori Ter-Kharismatik adalah... GEMINI SAGA!"

Tepuk tangan memenuhi Coliseum—bahkan kubu antagonis yang biasanya hanya bertepuk tangan ala kadarnya setiap kali nama pemenang disebutkan (karena nyaris semua pemenang kategori-kategori sebelumnya berasal dari kalangan Saint Athena), kini sedikit lebih semangat melakukannya. Saga naik ke atas panggung dan menjabat tangan Albafica dan Regulus setelah menerima pialanya.

"Saya... sama sekali tidak menyangka akan menang kategori ini. Saya kira Aiolos yang bakal menang, atau _Pope _Shion. Pasalnya... yah, tahu sendiri saya diceritain sempat berkhianat, membuat Saint bertarung satu sama lain. Saya kira saya bakal dibenci..." Ia menarik napas panjang, lalu tersenyum bak malaikat. "... tapi saya senang karena ada banyak orang yang masih menerima saya dan menganggap saya cukup kharismatik untuk memenangkan kategori ini. Terima kasih untuk kalian semua."

Pidato dari Saga itu ditutup dengan gerakan membungkuk dalam dan tepuk tangan dari semua orang yang hadir di sana. Ia kembali dihujani ucapan selamat, jabatan tangan, tepukan di bahu, dan lain-lain. Albafica dan Regulus menunggu hingga huru-hara kecil itu sedikit mereda sebelum kembali memimpin acara.

"Dan kita akhirnya tiba di kategori terakhir untuk sesi kali ini, yaitu Ter-Galau!" Regulus berhenti tersenyum. Ia menoleh ke arah Albafica dan bertanya polos, "Galau itu apa, ya?"

"Menurut KBBI, 'sih, galau itu 'sibuk beramai-ramai', tapi anak jaman sekarang lebih sering mengartikannya sebagai keadaan sedih dan murung saat kepala penuh memikirkan banyak hal atau satu saja masalah namun tak kunjung selesai," Ksatria Pisces itu menerangkan dengan sabar.

"Oh... jadi orang yang _gloomy-gloomy_... kayak Sisyphus?"

Sisyphus kontan mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar namanya disebut. "Saya?"

"Setuju. Sisyphus terlalu sering galau, seolah semua masalah itu jadi bebannya seorang diri," ucap El Cid. Ada sedikit kepahitan dalam ucapannya, yang membuat lelaki yang dikritik berjengit.

"Dan memang Sisyphus masuk nominasi," Albafica terkekeh pelan ketika menemukan nama sang Sagittarius di deretan nama-nama nominasi. "Selain Sisyphus, juga ada seorang Sagittarius lain, yaitu Sagittarius, atau Pegasus, Seiya."

"Tindakan gue yang mana yang menunjukkan kalau gue galau?" tanya Seiya tidak rela. Ia tahu bahwa mukanya tidak galau, karena Hyoga dan Shiryu sering mengatakan bahwa wajahnya lebih mirip wajah orang bloon.

"Daripada galau, kayaknya lebih tepat kalau dibilang lo itu gagal _move on_," Jabu menyeringai lebar. "Inget, 'kan? Tadi di _red carpet_ ada yang minta lo buat _move on_."

"Kalau yang lo maksud dari gagal _move on_ itu soal gue dan jurus gue yang kagak berubah-ubah dari jaman klasik sampai jaman _Omega_, nggak usah dibahas di sini, deh. Ntar aja lo omongin ke sutradaranya _Omega_. Seriusan, gue galau apanya?"

"Kamu mikirin nona Saori terus, 'kan? Sampai yang lain-lainnya nyaris nggak dipikirin," Shun tersenyum jahil saat melihat bahwa bisikannya sukses membuat Seiya tersipu-sipu.

"Tenang, Seiya! Ada satu temanmu yang juga masuk kategori ini!" Regulus cekikikan sebentar sebelum membacakan, "Cygnus Hyoga!"

"... udah gue duga." Hyoga memutar bola matanya. Ia paham betul bahwa dirinya memang sering masuk ke dalam mode galau, apalagi kalau sudah diingatkan tentang ibu, guru, dan saudara seperguruannya. Untungnya dia tidak secengeng Shun, kalau tidak mungkin dia sudah masuk nominasi Ter-Lenje... jika ada.

"Menyusul Hyoga adalah gurunya sendiri, Aquarius Camus."

"Wah, Camus. Pasti senang, ya, bisa masuk kategori bareng muridmu?" Mu tersenyum lembut. "Aku juga ingin masuk nominasi bareng Kiki, atau Shion-_sensei_... meski kalau bisa, bukan kategori yang tidak mengenakan begini."

"Camus senang bukan hanya karena ia dan Hyoga berhasil dinominasikan di kategori yang sama, tahu," Kanon menyeringai lebar, mencubiti pelan wajah Camus yang tetap datar. "Tapi karena sahabatnya juga sudah bisa dipastikan masuk kategori ini. Iya, 'kan?"

Seolah diaba-aba oleh kalimat sang Naga Laut, Regulus melanjutkan membaca nama yang tertera di kartu. "Dan, seperti yang sudah ditebak dari sebelum iklan, Scorpio Milo dan Leo Aiolia juga menjadi calon penerima piala!"

Belakang panggung kontan riuh oleh suara tepuk tangan dan siulan. Kedua pembaca nominasi dapat mendengar dari tempat mereka berdiri teriakan-teriakan Milo dan Aiolia yang mencoba membuat para kru acara berhenti memberi selamat kepada mereka. Akibatnya, 'kakak beradik' itu tersenyum geli dan membuat orang-orang yang menyadarinya kebingungan.

"Nah... terakhir, nih... adalah si Pangeran Marsian, Orion Eden!"

"Oh, Eden!"

Medea refleks memeluk Eden, dan detik itu juga pemuda satu itu menyesali posisi tempat duduknya yang antara nyaman dan tidak nyaman. Nyaman, karena sebenarnya ia bisa saja main _game_ di segala macam gadget yang ia bawa dengan tenang, namun tak nyaman karena selalu ada resiko bahwa ibunya mendadak akan bertingkah terlalu mendramatisir. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Kamu jangan terlalu banyak pikiran, nak. Nggak baik buat kecantikan." Sang ibu membelai sayang rambut putranya, meski kemudian wajahnya mengkerut. "Tuh, padahal kamu masih muda tapi udah ubanan kayak begini..."

"Ibunda, ini Cuma cat rambut dan tuntutan peran aja. 'Kan aku ada kontrak main film Dev—"

"HUATSYIIIIIIII!" bersin bervolume suara keras dari Vulcan sukses menenggelamkan sisa ucapan Eden, membuat hanya orang-orang di sekitar Eden yang bisa mendengarkan omongannya.

"Tuntutan peran, 'sih, boleh, tapi kalau kamu nggak syuting kayak gini, cat balik ke warna rambut asli dong. Ibunda sedih, 'nih, nggak bisa lihat warna rambutmu yang cantik dan menyerupai warna rambut Ibunda..."

"Aku malas, Ibunda, bolak-balik ngecat rambut. Kayak nggak nyita waktu aja, yang kayak gitu itu."

"Dan sekarang, pemenang dari Kategori Ter-Galau adalah..."

Bersamaan dengan diredupkannya lampu-lampu dan dua orang yang berada di atas panggung berusaha membuka segel amplop, sejumlah orang yang berada di tribun penonton mengatupkan tangannya. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang telah membeli tiket taruhan dari Avido. Beberapa komat-komit, entah membaca doa atau mantra pelet. Semuanya mengharapkan agar keinginan masing-masing terkabul.

"... oke, ini nggak terlalu susah ditebak, ya." Regulus menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri saat melihat nama yang tertulis di kartu pemenang.

Albafica mengangguk dan ikut tersenyum saat membacanya. "Ya. Sejak awal sudah ketahuan jelas."

"Piala Ter-Galau jatuh pada... SCORPIO MILO!"

"YEEEEAAAHH!" adalah teriakan orang-orang yang menjagokan Milo sebagai pemenangnya.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOESS!" adalah erangan kecewa dan frustasi bagi yang memilih opsi lain.

"Berisik!" adalah seruan-seruan mereka yang duduk di dekat para petaruh. Sebagian dari mereka malah bertindak ekstrim dengan menghajar si petaruh sepersekian detik setelah mereka berteriak.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan tadi, sebelum acara dimulai, bahwa berjudi itu tidak baik? Bukannya langsung membatalkan tiket itu dan mengambil uangmu kembali, kau malah berharap pada kemungkinan yang tak pasti. Bla bla bla bla..." Sesi ceramah dari kaum Virgo pun membahana, membuat para penonton lain makin tidak senang.

"Woi, Mil! Buruan ambil, deh! Biar cepet kelar, trus kita _closing_ dan mereka juga langsung diem!" Aiolia berusaha mendorong karibnya itu untuk naik ke atas panggung.

"Iya, iya! Sabar, ah! Nggak perlu dorong-dorong!"

Milo berhati-hati berjalan ke atas panggung dan, sesuai ucapan sang Leo, para penonton perlahan-lahan berhenti bersuara untuk menontonnya diserahi piala. Begitu ia selesai menjabat tangan Albafica dan Regulus yang memberinya selamat dan berbalik untuk menyampaikan pidato singkat, ia langsung merasakan hawa-hawa tidak enak. Seperti hawa membunuh. Sepertinya mereka-mereka yang tidak memenangkan pertaruhan merasa dendam padanya.

"Er... hai." Milo memulai pidatonya dengan lambaian tangan dan cengiran gugup. "Oke, jadi... erm, aduh, kok mendadak gue ngerasa canggung, ya? Aneh."

"Psst! Mil!" Suara Aiolia membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jalan menuju belakang panggung. "Nggak usah kebanyakan cingcong! Sutradara bilang nyawa lo dalam bahaya!"

Mulut pria berambut biru keunguan itu membuka dan menutup. Tak ada suara yang keluar, tapi jelas ia mencoba bertanya "seriusan?" pada kawannya itu. Untung Aiolia sudah mengenal Milo cukup lama untuk mengerti bahasa gerak bibirnya dan ia mengkonfirmasi pertanyaan itu dengan anggukan tegas. Milo menelan ludah dan kembali menatap ke arah para tamu undangan. Hawa-hawa mencekam terasa semakin kuat.

"Oke, gue ga bakal lama-lama ngomong, jadi tenang aja. Erm, pertama, trims buat sohib gue, Camus, karena lo penyebab utama gue jadi galau dan berakhir dinominasikan untuk kategori ini. Lalu trims buat yang udah ngevote untuk gue dan yang udah meletakkan pilihan kalian untuk bertaruh kalau gue bakal menang kategori Ter—"

"—HAJAR DIA!"

Entah siapa yang berteriak itu, tapi mendadak sebagian besar penonton beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka dan berlari ke arah Milo. Sang Scorpio, paham benar maksud dari ucapan bahwa 'nyawanya dalam bahaya', segera melarikan diri. Suasana jadi kacau balau karenanya dan para Athena—minus Saori yang masih meratapi nasibnya menerima gelar Ter-Lebay—terpaksa turun tangan untuk menyelesaikan masalah tersebut.

Kamera kemudian menyorot wajah Aiolia yang pucat pasi. Tanpa perlu ditanya, ia pastinya lumayan syok melihat kejadian yang menimpa partnernya dalam membawakan acara tersebut. Tapi, tugas adalah tugas. Tak peduli sekarang ia hanya sendirian dalam menjalankannya, Aiolia wajib menuntaskan kewajibannya.

"Yak, pemirsa... itu tadi hasil dari tiga kategori untuk sesi ini. Athena Saori mendapatkan piala Ter-Lebay, Saga disepakati sebagai Ter-Kharismatik, dan Milo menjadi Ter-Galau dan membuatnya sekarang dikejar-kejar oleh orang-orang yang dendam karena ia menang." Aiolia menghela napas berat. "Sepertinya, mau sampai kapan pun acara ini akan diputus _break_ saat kondisi tidak tenang. Seperti yang sekarang ini...

"Ah, sudahlah. Sesi berikutnya, kita punya tiga kategori yang pastinya kalian semua tunggu-tunggu—Best Straight Couple, Best Slash Couple, dan Best Kiss! Vote sebanyak-banyaknya untuk jagoan kalian, ya! Saya Leo Aiolia... pamit!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Halo, kami kembali lagi. Maaf atas keterlambatannya lagi. Untuk mempersingkat waktu, langsung saja kami katakan yang penting-penting saja. Pertama, tentang teka-teki di edisi lalu, yaitu "tagline dari dua iklan yang muncul di chapter 3". Rata-rata semua menjawab benar bahwa iklan itu adalah iklan Indocafe Cappucino dan Axe Effect, sayangnya **tidak ada** yang bisa tepat menebak tagline kedua iklan tersebut dengan benar. Jawaban yang benar adalah **Indocafe Cappucino, Numero Uno! **dan untuk iklan Axe, **tidak ada tagline yang diucapkan**.

Teka-teki untuk edisi kali ini: "**film apa yang dibintangi Eden, yang mengharuskan rambutnya tetap dibiarkan putih?**". Hint 1: film yang dimaksud bukanlah fanfiksi. Hint 2: yang diucapkan Eden adalah judul film itu. Silakan tebak via review atau PM. Yang pertama kali menebak dengan benar, maka votingnya akan dihitung **lima kali lipat**.

Untuk chapter depan, kalian diharuskan memvoting untuk **Best Straight Couple, Best Slash Couple, **dan **Best Kiss**. Untuk kedua kategori couple, kalian lagi-lagi dibebaskan untuk memilih sesuka kalian. Pairingnya boleh yang canon, seperti Youma x Partita, atau yang fanon, seperti Tokisada x Sonia. Untuk Best Kiss, sebutkan satu adegan ciuman yang kalian suka, baik itu dari canon (Pandora, kepada Alone, misalnya) atau dari fanfiksi (contoh: Manigoldo kepada Albafica di 'Kizuna' milik Shara).

Batas waktu voting diterima adalah hari Sabtu, 1 Juni, pukul 23:59:59. Voting yang masuk setelah itu tidak akan dihitung. Jika masih ada yang tidak dimengerti, silakan hubungi kami via PM atau di twitter kami.

Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya!

PS. Ada pesan dari Shara. Dia bilang, yang merasa telah mereview oneliner tanpa memberikan komentar apapun mengenai fanfiksi ini dan juga tidak memberikan votenya tapi telah berani-beraninya meminta kami untuk meng-update fanfiksi ini, _jika memang punya nyali_, harap kontak kami melalui PM.


	5. Best Couple Straight & Slash, Best Kiss

**Disclaimers: **Karakter-karakter yang disebutkan di sini jelas bukan milik kami dan kami tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikitpun dari pemublikasian fanfiksi ini.

**Disclaimers tambahan: **Beberapa adegan yang tercantum di sini adalah modifikasi dari karya-karya **aicchan** dan **Licarline Aida Clyne**. Jaja Miharja pun bukan milik kami, melainkan milik... istrinya.

**Warnings:** Fanfiksi ini mengandung hal-hal berbau gay atau hubungan homoseksual, pikiran-pikiran berat sebelah dari kami selaku pengarangnya, lelucon garing dan perusakan imej karakter. Bagi yang keberatan silakan tekan tombol back sekarang juga. Selain itu, rusaknya moral dan kesucian pikiran pembaca pasca membaca fic ini tidak menjadi tanggung jawab pengarang.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 5: _Best Straight Couple, Best Slash Couple, Best Kiss_**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tirai yang menutupi jalan masuk dari _backstage_ ke panggung utama tersingkap sedikit. Sepasang mata berwarna cokelat mengawasi kondisi tribun penonton. Avido telah diringkus dengan bantuan Hakurei dan diikat menggunakan teknik _Shogyou Danzai_ milik Fudou. Bisnis perjudian dadakannya dibubarkan dan orang-orang telah kembali duduk anteng di tempat masing-masing setelah Athena Maaya mengultimatum bahwa ia akan memerintahkan para Saint Aquarius untuk membekukan siapapun yang menolak menunggu acara dilanjutkan dengan tenang.

Oke, tidak sepenuhnya kalem.

Beberapa dari mereka, entah karena bosan atau ada hubungannya dengan kategori-kategori yang akan dibacakan di sesi berikutnya, mulai bermesraan dengan pasangan masing-masing. Bahkan ada yang sampai memohon-mohon untuk tukaran tempat duduk karena sebelumnya tidak duduk bersebelahan dengan sang pasangan. Pengawas yang menonton dari balik tirai itu menggelengkan kepala takjub.

"Kayaknya memang karena sebentar lagi kategorinya tentang cinta-cintaan semua, mereka jadi adu kemesraan begitu."

Suara tawa perempuan menyambut ucapan si pengawas. "Bisa dimaklumi. Kalau kamu tidak ada tugas untuk menggantikan Milo, pastinya sekarang kamu juga sedang duduk berdekatan dengan orang yang kamu taksir, Lionet."

"Pavlin-_san_, tolong jangan ikut-ikutan orang lain dan menuduh kalau saya naksir Sonia!" Souma berteriak frustasi dan pura-pura tidak senang, tapi rona di wajahnya berkata lain.

"Lho, saya 'kan Cuma bilang 'orang yang kamu taksir'. Sama sekali nggak nyebut nama." Ada senyuman licik di wajah pemilik zirah konstelasi merak itu. "Kamu langsung main menafsirkan gitu... jangan-jangan memang naksir dia, lagi?"

"Sudahlah, Pavlin. Jangan digodai terus. Kasihan anak orang." Esmeralda datang melerai sebelum Souma bisa menyanggah lagi. "Nggak enak juga ribut di depan kelompok teman-temannya Dohko-_sama_."

Ketiganya langsung diam dan melirik ke satu arah di mana berdiri sepasang manusia cantik jelita. Yang satu adalah Feiyan, salah seorang teman dekat Libra Dohko dari perguruan yang sama, dan Mudan, adik dari Feiyan. Keduanya tengah mengobrol entah apa dengan suara pelan dan sepertinya sama sekali tidak memedulikan kondisi di sekeliling mereka. Yup, mereka berdua yang akan menjadi pembaca nominasi untuk sesi berikutnya.

"Baiknya kita mulai acaranya sekarang, deh, daripada kelamaan."

Ide Esmeralda itu disambut anggukan dari dua orang lainnya. Esmeralda dan Pavlin pergi meninggalkan Souma sementara Saint Perunggu satu itu mempersiapkan diri. Sambil berdiri di depan sebuah kaca seukuran tubuh manusia ia mulai mengecek satu persatu perlengkapan dan penampilannya.

"Mic, oke. Pakaian, rapi. Rambut, _no problemo_. Senyum ganteng, siap!"

"Soumaaaa!"

"Aduh, apalagi nih?" Membalikkan badan, ia melihat Aiolia melambai ke arahnya. Saint Leo tersebut tengah duduk di samping kasur yang didatangkan entah dari mana untuk menampung Milo, yang tampak memar di sana-sini. "Ada apa, Aiolia-_san_?" tanya Souma setelah berada di dekat seniornya itu.

"Kamu beneran nggak apa buka acara sendirian? Aku bisa nemenin, 'kok, kalau Cuma sebentar aja gitu." Terlihat jelas bahwa Aiolia mencemaskan juniornya yang masih muda belia dan kurang pengalaman itu. Ia tahu kalau Souma sempat menjadi _host_ di acara _red carpet_, tapi menjadi pembawa acara utama butuh kekuatan mental yang berbeda, terutama karena acara pemberian penghargaan ini telah berlangsung terlalu lama dan para penonton sudah semakin absurd.

Tapi pemuda asal negara Meksiko itu menunjukkan cengiran pede dan mengacungkan jempol. "Tenang! Aiolia-_san _di sini aja nemenin Milo-_san_. Aku pasti bisa! Lagian, nanti kalau aku takut sama yang beginian doang, bisa-bisa aku dikatain kucing kecil penakut sama si narator."

Tapi kamu memang kucing kecil, Souma.

"Narator berisik! Nimbrung aja kerjaannya!"

Aiolia tertawa pelan melihat sang Saint Perunggu bertengkar dengan sosok narator yang tak kasat mata. "Oke, oke... kalau kamu percaya diri sampai segitunya, berarti memang nggak ada masalah. Semangat, ya! Jangan kicep kalau dilabain penonton!"

Jawaban dari Souma hanyalah sebuah anggukan mantap sebelum ia berjalan ke arah panggung, diiringi dengan aba-aba Esmeralda kepada kameramen untuk mulai merekam jalannya acara.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK END**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Selamat datang kembali di acara _Saint Seiya Awards_!"

Seruan Souma dibalas tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai antusias dari para penonton. Sepertinya mereka memang benar-benar bersemangat menantikan pembacaan nominasi pada sesi ini. Souma menunggu keriuhan itu mereda sebelum mulai mengoceh,

"Oke! Mungkin ada yang bingung kenapa yang muncul bukan Aiolia-_san_ dan Milo-_san_ tapi saya. Yah, semuanya pasti masih inget, 'kan, di sesi sebelumnya Milo-_san_ dikejar-kejar sekompi orang-orang yang kalah taruhan? Nah, gara-gara mereka-mereka itu sekarang dia nggak bisa bangkit dari tempat tidur."

"Aneh, deh. Perasaan tadi dia larinya cepet banget sampai-sampai kita nggak bisa nangkep dia, tapi kok kesannya kita ngebikin dia babak belur?" Pharaoh memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, bingung.

"Memang nggak sampai babak belur, tapi kita sukses bikin dia nabrak tembok, tumpukan kardus, tersandung kabel, dan lain sebagainya," Byaku mengingatkan.

"Ya, pokoknya karena itu! Jadinya produser nunjuk saya buat ngegantiin mereka berdua..." Souma mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya acuh tak acuh.

"Terus, Aiolia-nya? Bukannya dia nggak kenapa-kenapa?" Aiolos ikut-ikutan bingung.

"Nemenin Milo-_san_."

"Kenapa bukan Camus aja yang nemenin dia? Katanya sahabatan..." Aspros ikut-ikutan bersuara.

"Sahabatan bukan berarti kemana-mana saya harus nempelin dia, 'kan?" Camus menjawab dingin.

"Psst!" Secara efektif Kardia membuat perhatian semua orang teralih padanya. "Udah, nggak usah dibahas lagi! Si Camus lagi bete, barusan dapet sms dari salah seorang sutradara buat perpanjangan kontrak film. Di filmnya dia nggak pasangan sama Milo, 'sih."

"Iya, tapi pasangannya sama kamu," Dégel memutar bola matanya.

"Ng? Cemburu, Penguin?"

"Siapa yang kau sebut Penguin?"

"Woooii! Mentang-mentang sebentar lagi kita mau ngebahas pasangan-pasangan yahud di fandom kita, jangan mulai ngeributin tentang pasangan-pasangan dong!" Souma memprotes keras, tidak terima karena merasa diacuhkan.

"Apa? Kamu lebih milih kami ngeributin gosip hubungan kamu sama putri sulungnya Mars?" Celetukan Paradox sukses membuat sebagian besar penonton kembali riuh, apalagi ditambah dengan ucapan Mischa berikutnya,

"Saya nggak bakal kaget kalau kamu masuk nominasi bareng Sonia. Saya sudah merestui, 'kok!"

Koor "CIEEEEEEEEE!" menenggelamkan bantahan Sonia dan membuat wajah gadis itu memerah. Mendengar keramaian yang disebabkan para penonton itu, Aiolia sempat berniat untuk turun tangan dan keluar dari belakang panggung, namun ternyata Souma menolak untuk takluk dibawah intimidasi para tamu acara. Ia membalas ucapan-ucapan usil mereka dengan sebuah ancaman.

"Cukuuuupp! Kalau kalian nggak diem juga, piala-pialanya saya anulir jadi buat saya semua, 'nih!"

_Ngiiiiiiingg_.

Ancaman tersebut, di luar dugaan lumayan efektif.

Yah, lumayan.

"Lo mau ngambil piala _Best Slash Couple_ juga? Jadi, lo mengakui kalo lo gay sama Kouga?" Deathmask menyeringai lebar dari tempatnya duduk. Aphrodite cekikikan di sebelahnya.

"KENAPA SAMA GUE!?" Kouga menjerit tidak terima.

"NGGAK GITU JUGA MAKSUDNYA!" Souma menahan hasratnya untuk melempar benda tumpul dan keras terdekat yang bisa ia jangkau untuk menimpuk kepala ksatria yang dinaungi perlindungan konstelasi kepiting itu. "Ah, udah! Daripada kelamaan, langsung aja: beri tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk pembaca nominasi kita kali ini: Bai Ze Feiyan dan Sparrow Mudan!"

Kembali para penonton bertepuk tangan saat lampu menyoroti sepasang kakak beradik yang hari itu kompak mengenakan pakaian tradisional Cina—_qipao _untuk Mudan dan _shenyi_ untuk Feiyan—dengan dominan warna hitam dan emas. Keduanya berdiri di tengah panggung, memberi salam sopan lalu kemudian menggunakan mike untuk menyapa semua yang tengah memperhatikan mereka.

"Selamat malam semuanya!" Suara Mudan keras dan nyaris menenggelamkan suara kakaknya.

"Malaaaaam!" para penonton menyahut dengan suara tak kalah keras.

"Wow, penontonnya pada semangat semua, 'nih! Nggak sabaran, ya, nunggu nama kalian disebut bareng gebetan masing-masing?"

Sebagian menjawab "iya" dengan kencang dan berapi-api, sementara beberapa lainnya yang sok menjaga imej kalem hanya mengangguk-angguk antusias atau nyengir tolol.

Mudan mengikik pelan sebelum menoleh ke arah abangnya tersayang. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu kita langsung menjelaskan tentang betapa spesialnya sesi kali ini, yuk, Kak!"

Feiyan mengangguk lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke para tamu di tribun, memastikan mereka cukup tenang untuk mendengarkan ucapannya, sebelum berbicara, "Untuk sesi ini, kami akan mengumumkan nama-nama pemenang untuk kategori _Best Straight Couple, Best Slash Couple_, dan _Best Kiss_. Namun, dikarenakan banyaknya jumlah pasangan yang ada di fandom ini, para juri tidak bisa menentukan nama mana-mana saja yang pantas dan tidak pantas untuk dinominasikan karena mereka yakin keputusan mereka akan terpengaruh oleh bias mereka."

"Jadi intinya, semua pasangan yang ada di fandom ini berhak dinominasikan. Mau yang memang resmi berpasangan, kek... atau hanya memiliki _hint,_ baik yang terlihat jelas maupun samar... bahkan juga yang tidak terlihat dekat sama sekali! Para _voters_ bebas memilih pasangan apapun dari puluhan—ah, nggak... ratusan pasangan yang ada di sini!"

Para penonton kontan ricuh mendengar pengumuman kakak beradik itu. Mereka yang awalnya yakin akan menang karena sering umbar kemesraan, baik di depan umum maupun saat bekerja di depan kamera, mulai ragu. Begitu juga sebaliknya—yang merasa tidak mesra-mesra amat jadi lebih percaya diri bahwa mereka bisa terpilih menjadi calon pemenang.

Lune mengangkat tangannya, hendak bertanya. Ketika dipersilahkan, ia berkata, "Terus... kalian bakal langsung menyebutkan nama pemenangnya, begitu?"

"Karena sutradaranya bilang, 'tidak seru kalau langsung main nyebut nama pemenangnya', jadi, tidak." Feiyan menggeleng. "Sebagai gantinya, akan ditunjukan sebuah diagram yang menunjukan persentase atau jumlah suara yang mendukung para pasangan-pasangan yang dipilih oleh para _voters_. Pemenangnya, tentu saja, yang memiliki persentase jumlah suara yang paling banyak."

"Untuk lebih jelasnya, berikut kami perlihatkan contoh diagramnya."

Mudan menjentikkan jarinya dan layar besar di belakang mereka berdua langsung menampilkan sebuah diagram berbentuk _pie chart_. Diagram tersebut terbagi menjadi beberapa belahan dalam berbagai warna. Tertera di bagian samping diagram itu adalah label warna dan nama-nama mereka yang dinominasikan. Dilihat dari nama-nama yang ada, bisa dipastikan bahwa diagram tersebut menggunakan hasil voting Kategori Ter-Galau yang telah lalu.

"Nah, lihat, 'kan? Potongan yang paling besar itu menandakan jumlah dukungan yang diberikan kepada Scorpio Milo di sesi Ter-Galau beberapa waktu yang lalu itu, kemudian yang paling besar setelahnya itu punya Leo Aiolia..." Mudan lanjut menjelaskan cara membaca diagramnya.

"Li..."

Aiolia yang masih berada di belakang panggung dan menemani partner MC-nya itu menoleh ke arah asal suara. "Apa, Mil?"

"Nama gue disebut-sebut, ya...? Ada apaan emangnya...?" Milo bertanya dengan suara lemas.

"... ah, nggak. Nggak usah dipikirin. Udah, tidur lagi aja sana."

"—jadi begitulah!" Dengan satu jentikan jari lagi, gambar diagram tadi menghilang dan kembali digantikan oleh _close up_ wajah Mudan dan Feiyan. "Nggak ada pertanyaan, 'kan? Bisa kita mulai membacakan kategorinya?"

Tidak ada yang bersuara atau mengangkat tangan, jadi Feiyan menganggap bahwa ia boleh lanjut berbicara. "Kami akan mulai dari _Best Straight Couple_."

"Sebelum kami memperlihatkan diagramnya, kami akan menampilkan sebuah video klip berisi kumpulan foto dan potongan adegan-adegan di film yang dibintangi oleh para pasangan heteroseksual yang terdeteksi oleh kru acara ini. Silakan!"

Kini semua pandangan tertuju pada layar besar di panggung yang mempertontonkan video amatir hasil garapan para Saint yang seenak jidat direkrut oleh produser dan sutradara untuk mengkoordinir acara. Hasilnya lumayan bagus. Para pasangan yang diperlihatkan betapa mesranya mereka dilihat dari sudut pandang kamera ada yang saling melirik lalu tersipu malu seperti Dégel dan Seraphina, ada yang secara terang-terangan menyatakan bahwa mereka bangga dan kembali saling _flirting _seperti Ludwig dan Mischa, ada yang syok dan tidak menyangka bahwa mereka dianggap seperti pasangan.

Seperti yang berikut ini.

"Sebentar, sebentar!" Paradox mencondongkan tubuhnya, seolah dengan begitu ia bisa melihat lebih jelas apa yang terpampang di layar. "Itu apaan ada foto gue dan Genbu di videonya! Kapan gue pernah mesra-mesraan sama dia!"

"'Kan kalian pernah jadi model di beberapa majalah dan disuruh berpose ala pasangan..." Harbringer mengingatkan.

"... Iya, 'sih. Aaaaah! Tau bakal begini jadinya mending gue nggak usah nerima tawaran-tawaran begitu!"

"Ih, santai, dong, mbak. Mending juga Kak Shunrei daripada kamu," Genbu menyahut sinis.

"Heh! Yang ini statusnya udah _taken_! _Married_!" Shiryu memeluk protektif istrinya.

Ksatria Libra dari era Omega itu mengerang frustasi. "Cuma ngebandingin doang! Pada nggak nyantai semua, 'nih..."

"_Bro_, ada lu sama si Nona Besar, tuh," Minos menyenggol Rhadamanthys yang duduk di sebelahnya ketika layar menampilkan adegan mesra sang Wyvern dengan Pandora dari beberapa film berbeda. "Kok lu mau aja, 'sih, dipasangin sama dia di film-film begitu?"

"Kenapa nggak? Dia cantik, 'kok," Rhadamanthys menjawab acuh tak acuh.

"Cantikan Violate, ah," Aiacos seenak jidat menimpali, tak mempedulikan tatapan dua orang sohibnya yang seolah mengatakan, 'sumpah gue nggak ngerti lo ngeliat apanya dari cewek kekar penuh bekas luka dan super garang itu'. "Eh, iya, gue baru sadar... di antara kita, Cuma Minos, ya, yang nggak pernah dipasangin sama cewek?"

"Bukannya dia pernah sekali dipasangin sama si bocah perempuan itu? Agasha?"

"Cuma pas foto bareng buat sebuah majalah. Itu pun bareng beberapa orang lainnya, sebenarnya." Minos mengibaskan tangannya santai. "Gue, 'sih, nggak masalah nggak pernah dipasangin sama cewek kalau main film, iklan, atau yang lain-lain. Albafica lebih cantik dari cewek manapun, 'sih. Jadi gay pun gue rela asal bisa ngedapetin dia."

Sementara itu, bulu kuduk Albafica berdiri dan ia mengigil mendadak.

Begitu video selesai diputar, perhatian semua orang kembali tertuju pada kedua pembaca nominasi. Mudan lah yang kembali membuka pembicaraan. "Oke, itu tadi calon-calon pemenang kategori ini! Agak sedih juga, tadi ada inses Hades Alone dan Pandora, tapi kenapa kita nggak ada, ya, Kak?"

"Mereka tidak dihitung inses, Mudan. Dan aku bersyukur kita tidak dianggap pasangan." Feiyan memutar bola matanya. "Berikut ini adalah diagramnya."

Sebuah diagram, berbeda dari sebelumnya, terpampang di layar. Beberapa mengangkat alis dan mengerutkan dahi ketika melihatnya. Pasalnya, jika dilihat sekilas, orang akan mengira bahwa diagram itu hanya terdiri dari dua belahan, satu belahan yang sangat besar dan satu belahan yang lebih kecil. Namun jika diteliti lagi, belahan yang lebih kecil itu ternyata terdiri dari potongan-potongan yang lebih kecil lagi dan ukurannya kurang lebih sama.

Intinya?

"Wow..." Mudan terkesiap memandang layar di belakangnya. "Ternyata pemenang kategori ini menang mutlak atas calon-calon lainnya!"

Bisik-bisik kagum dan penasaran terdengar dari arah tribun penonton. Mereka sama-sama bertanya-tanya, siapakah pasangan yang berhasil membuat kemenangan menakjubkan itu?

"Dan sekarang kami akan tampilkan nama pasangan-pasangan yang terpilih itu. Ini dia."

Dengan satu jentikan jari Feiyan, muncul nama-nama di samping potongan-potongan pada diagram tersebut. Semua mata mencoba melihat nama pasangan yang tertera di sebelah potongan yang paling besar. Pasangan pemenang. Mereka yang sukses membacanya terkesiap kaget. Sebagian yang lain, yang kemampuan matanya tidak begitu baik, merasa terbantu ketika Mudan berseru.

"Pemenangnya adalah pasangan Sagittarius Sisyphus dan Athena Sasha!"

Dua orang yang namanya disebutkan itu sama-sama terbelalak kaget. Memperhatikan layar baik-baik, benar saja ternyata ada nama mereka di samping belahan yang paling besar itu. Keduanya pun berganti memandang satu sama lain lumayan lama, lalu sama-sama tersipu malu.

"Sisyphus..." Terdengar suara Ilias yang membuat Sisyphus kontan menoleh ke belakang, ke tempat para _Gold Saint_ level sepuh seperti Ilias duduk berjejer. "Kamu nggak pernah bilang-bilang kalau kamu pacaran sama Athena-_sama_."

"A-aku memang nggak pacaran dengan beliau!" Ksatria rasi bintang Sagittarius itu menyahut. Warna merah di wajahnya semakin pekat.

"Nggak pacaran, tapi sering main film dan iklan bareng jadi pasangan dan model majalah juga," Lugonis ikut meledek.

"Jalan bareng juga sering," Regulus tertawa cekikikan di sebelahnya.

"Melihat betapa seringnya kalian ketemuan baik di tempat kerja maupun di publik, 'sih, gue ga heran banyak orang yang ngira kalian pacaran, tapi gue tau lo orangnya jujur, jadi..." Manigoldo menarik napas panjang, lalu mengucapkan kalimat berikutnya dengan gaya berlebihan: "... CIYUS MIAPAH LO BELUM NEMBAK DIA? SUMPAOON?"

Tingkahnya itu membuatnya dihantam dengan sepatu oleh Aspros, yang memang duduk di sebelahnya. "Nggak usah lebay!"

Sisyphus memandang teman-temannya yang semakin ribut dan menanyainya tentang kebenaran pernyataannya tadi. Dari ujung matanya, ia pun melihat Sasha diinterogasi oleh kedua orang inkarnasi Athena lainnya yang sama-sama mengapitnya, juga oleh Alone. Di saat ia panik dan bingung harus melakukan apa, ia merasakan tarikan kuat pada lengannya. Ketika ia menoleh, ternyata Albafica berusaha menariknya untuk beranjak berdiri.

"Daripada kelamaan, sana, ke panggung bareng Athena. Biar cepat selesai," tukas sang Pisces.

Mengangguk, Sisyphus tersenyum meminta maaf kepada kawan-kawannya yang masih ngotot bertanya-tanya, entah karena iseng ingin menggodainya atau memang penasaran. Ia menghampiri tribun para dewa-dewi, menjemput Sasha agar mereka bisa naik ke atas panggung bersama-sama. Para kaum hawa yang ada di dalam Coliseum itu memekik 'aww' pelan saat sang Ksatria Emas mengulurkan tangannya dengan sedikit gugup, dan yang lelaki sebagian besar bersiul riuh ketika sang Athena menerima uluran tangan itu. Mereka berjalan beriringan hingga tiba di depan Feiyan dan Mudan, yang menyerahkan trofi penghargaan kepada mereka.

"Selamat, ya! Kalian memang pantas, 'kok, dapet penghargaan ini, meskipun kalian bukan pasangan resmi." Sebelum Sasha maupun Sisyphus bisa membalas ucapannya, gadis berdarah Asia itu menambahkan: "Nggak sekalian aja diresmiin di sini? Langsung ngelamar nikah, biar acara ini semakin sensasional."

Spontan para penonton bersorak riuh, menyetujui usul Mudan. Sebagian besar menyemangati Sisyphus untuk berbuat nekat dengan melamar Sasha di hadapan ratusan—ah, tidak, ribuan penonton, baik yang hadir di Coliseum maupun yang menonton melalui layar televisi di rumah. Pasangan sejoli itu wajahnya kembali memerah mendengar sorakan orang-orang. Mereka saling lirik sebentar, sebelum Sasha berbicara pada mikrofon yang disodorkan padanya.

"Sisyphus memang ada rencana melamar saya, tapi katanya dia akan menunggu hingga saya cukup umur baru akan melamar saya sesuai prosedur."

Hening sejenak, lalu...

"AAAAAAAAPPPPAAAAAAAAAHHHH!?"

"SISYPHUS, KAMU NGGAK BILANG-BILANG KE KITA!" Hasgard berteriak tak percaya.

"BAHKAN KE AKU PUN TIDAK BILANG-BILANG!" Regulus ikut-ikutan berteriak, sedikit kecewa, yang dibalas dengan bisikan pelan oleh Albafica, "Kamu terlalu polos, 'sih, Regu..."

"Wah, baguslah kalau sudah ada niat. Jadinya kau tidak perlu khawatir dia jadi perjaka tua, ya, Sage?" Hakurei tertawa kebapakan, dan kembarannya pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Yah, Sisyphus juga sudah kuanggap anak sendiri, sama seperti yang lain. Sedih juga kalau seandainya dia benar-benar jadi perjaka selamanya karena tidak kunjung berani melamar orang yang disukainya."

"Jadi... intinya Sisyphus bakal jadi kakak ipar kalian berdua, dong, ya?" Yato menoleh ke arah Alone dan Tenma, yang pada awalnya tadi sedikit terguncang namun sekarang terlihat lebih baikan.

"Hm... nggak masalah, 'sih, kalau Sisyphus yang menikahi Sasha. Sisyphus orang baik." Alone tersenyum lembut, yang diikuti anggukan Tenma. "Meskipun jarak usia mereka lumayan jauh, tapi kalau Sasha tidak ada masalah dengan itu, aku juga tidak akan mempermasalahkannya."

Kericuhan tidak hanya terjadi di kubu Saint Athena, ternyata. Bahkan dari kubu Pasukan Hades pun ada kelompok kecil yang meributkan pengumuman mendadak ini.

"Ternyata si Sagittarius itu sudah mau menikah dengan Athena-nya sendiri. Apa yang mau kau lakukan sekarang..." Phantasos melirik salah seorang abangnya sambil tersenyum mencemooh, "... Oneiros?"

Oneiros tetap bungkam. Pandangannya tertuju pada pemanah yang pernah ia kurung dalam dunianya. Ekspresinya gusar ketika menangkap rona merah di wajah Sisyphus saat ia bertukar pandang dengan Sasha. Hypnos, yang mendengar ucapan anak bungsunya itu, menoleh dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau suka si Sagittarius itu? Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang?"

"Emang kalau Oneiros bilang, Ayah mau ngapain?" Morpheus ikut-ikutan menaikkan sebelah alis.

"'Kan bisa Ayah bantuin apa, 'kek... nyantet dia biar bisa suka sama Oneiros, misalnya."

Thanatos, yang duduk tepat di sebelah abangnya tersayang, mendadak mendapat hasrat untuk jatuh tersungkur di tempat landai terdekat. "Kak... kamu bukan dukun..."

Sementara orang-orang masih ribut dengan topik masing-masing, Sasha dan Sisyphus pamit undur diri dari panggung dan kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Iya, masing-masing. Karena mereka belum halal untuk satu sama lain jadi mereka ingin tetap menjaga jarak meskipun prospek hubungan mereka untuk ke depannya sudah pasti. Tidak mengerti maksudnya? Tenang, narator sendiri pun tidak mengerti apa yang sedang ia narasikan.

"Oke... sudah, sudah! Semuanya tenang!" Mudan mengetuk-ngetuk mikrofon di tangannya, mencoba menarik kembali perhatian para penonton agar acara bisa dilanjutkan. "Belum juga sampai _Best Kiss _sudah ribut begini... tahan, ya. Sebentar lagi, 'kok."

Feiyan mengangguk mengiyakan. "Untuk mempersingkat waktu, kita langsung saja masuk ke bagian _Best Slash Couple_, yaitu penghargaan untuk pasangan homoseksual dari fandom kita."

"Yep! Dan pasangan-pasangan ini jumlahnya jaaaaaaaaauh lebih banyak daripada pasangan heteroseksual. Karena apa? Karena fandom kita penuh oleh cowok-cowok keren dan gagah yang kadang suka lengket dengan partner atau sahabatnya masing-masing, dan cewek-cewek abnormal yang mengikuti perkembangan kisah di fandom kita malah mengimajinasikan hal-hal yang nyeleneh!"

"Seperti kamu, Mudan."

"Iya, seperti sa—eh! Kakak!" Mudan meninju pelan lengan kakaknya. "Jangan buka aib, dong! Itu rahasia!"

Hui, yang menonton dari tribun karakter minor, memutar bola matanya. "Rahasia? Kayaknya semua anggota kelompok kita udah tau kalau kamu tergabung dalam AFFSS."

"AF—apa? Apaan tuh?" Liuxing mengernyit bingung.

"AFFSS. Asosiasi Fujoshi untuk Fandom Saint Seiya," Ahimsa menghela napas berat. "Bahkan cewek-cewek di sini," ia menunjuk para perempuan yang duduk di deretan yang sama dengan mereka, "juga masuk asosiasi itu. Parahnya, mereka bahkan nggak ragu-ragu masangin cowok yang berpeluang jadi pasangan mereka untuk jadi pasangan gay dengan cowok lain. Seperti Calvera, misalnya."

"Hei, kalau aku, 'sih, memang nggak ada harapan dengan Kardia soalnya dia lebih perhatian sama dokternya dan Sasha-_chan_. Nggak masalah, dong, kalau aku mendukung percintaan penolongku?" Calvera membalas sengit.

"Sama. Manigoldo dan Albafica itu cocok banget, 'kok. Meskipun Manigoldo bilang dia mau kencan denganku kalau aku sudah dewasa, aku rasa dia lebih senang kalau bisa kencan dengan Albafica," Gioca ikut mendukung argumen Calvera.

"Tapi Albafica-_sama_ lebih suka Shion-_sama_," Agasha ikut berbicara.

"Cukup! Cukuuup!" Lacaille berteriak keras, menggagalkan usaha percakapan antar fujoshi itu untuk berlanjut ke tingkat yang lebih jauh. "Diam kalian semua! Kalau tidak..."

"'Kalau tidak' apa? Kamu mau memukul kami?" Fluorite tersenyum menantang.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan memukul kalian. Tapi." Murid El Cid itu menunjuk ke satu arah, ke arah seseorang yang sedang memandangi para gadis dengan... tatapan mesum? "Nahualpilli akan dengan senang hati melakukannya untukku."

Gadis-gadis itu spontan diam, duduk manis menghadap panggung sementara para cowok menghela napas lega lalu ikut melihat ke arah para pembaca nominasi. Ternyata selama mereka ribut tadi, Feiyan dan Mudan tetap melanjutkan tugas mereka. Kini, di layar besar di belakang mereka telah terpampang video klip berisikan pasangan-pasangan homoseksual yang ada di fandom mereka. Pantas saja keributan kecil di kelompok karakter minor tadi tidak digubris, ternyata yang lainnya sibuk mengomentari pasangan-pasangan yang ditampilkan.

"Nah! 'Ga! Liat, 'Ga! Itu kamu sama Aiolos, tuh!" Kanon menyikuti kakak kembarnya. "Lega, 'kan? Meskipun tadi ada bagiannya Sisyphus dan El Cid, ternyata Aiolos kenanya sama kamu, bukan sama Shura."

Shura yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa diam, makjleb akibat ucapan Kanon. Kedua sahabatnya berbaik hati menghiburnya dengan menepuk-nepuk kepala dan pundaknya. "Sabar, Shur. Pasti ada, deh, foto kamu bareng Aiolos. Tungguin aja," ucap Aphrodite lembut.

"Yo'a. Tadi aja ada gue sama Dite, trus Aiolos bareng adeknya juga... nggak ada alasan nggak bakal ada cuplikan ketika lu bareng Aiolos," Deathmask menimpali.

"Bener juga, ya. Ini sampai ada inses, pasangan nggak nyambung tapi disambung-sambungin..." Dohko menggeleng-gelengkan kepala takjub, dan matanya membelalak lebar saat layar menampilkan beberapa pose mesra Aldebaran bersama dengan Mu. "Eh! Kalian berdua juga ada, ternyata!"

"Wah... iya, ya. Nggak nyangka. Kirain krunya bakal lupa kalau aku pernah main film bareng kamu," Aldebaran tertawa pelan. Ada rona merah di pipinya.

"Hm... aku nggak begitu banyak main film romansa juga, 'sih, jadi kukira aku dan lawan mainku nggak bakal ada yang disorot di sini," Mu tersenyum tipis sambil terus menonton video yang kini menampilkan pasangan Aquarius paling yahud dan dijagokan untuk memenangkan kategori ini: Camus dan Milo. Tidak ada komentar untuk pasangan yang satu ini, juga untuk pasangan berikutnya—Kardia dan Dégel.

"APAAAN TUUUUHH!?"

Perhatian nyaris semua penonton di Coliseum segera teralihkan ke satu titik. Ke satu orang yang duduk di tribun Saint Perunggu. Ke satu-satunya lelaki yang spontan berdiri dari tempat duduknya ketika melihat klip pasangan yang ditampilkan sesudah sejumlah foto dan potongan adegan film-film yang diperankan oleh Defteros dan Asmita. Ke arah salah seorang abang paling protektif di jagat Saint Seiya: Phoenix Ikki. Tangannya bergetar sambil menunjuk ke arah layar yang tengah memampangkan beberapa foto mesra adiknya dengan Cygnus Hyoga.

"Gue kira Jaja Miharja diundang juga ke acara ini, ternyata si Phoenix itu bersikap lebay lagi," ucap Rami dengan sedikit gusar.

Cheshire, yang duduk di sebelahnya mengerutkan dahi. "Ada urusan apa Jaja Miharja sampai diundang ke acara ini?"

"Kali aja nanti pas _commercial break_ berikutnya dia bakal ngisi waktu dengan nyanyi atau membawakan kuis kecil-kecilan biar kita nggak suntuk."

"Kak, jangan berlebihan begitu dong reaksinya!" Shun berusaha membujuk abangnya tersayang agar kembali duduk manis di tempatnya. "Malu, 'nih. Lagian dari dulu aku juga udah sering dipasangin sama Hyoga, kenapa hebohnya baru sekarang?"

"Karena sebelumnya nggak terlalu digembor-gemborin! Kalo diperlihatkan kayak begini, nanti bisa-bisa ada berita heboh di acara-acara _infotainment_!" Ikki dengan menggebu-gebu menyatakan protesnya, menolak untuk ditenangkan begitu saja meskipun sudah dielus lengan dan punggungnya, juga diiming-imingi makanan kecil dan duit.

"Ah, masa' 'sih, nggak pernah digembor-gemborin? Bukannya dulu sempat ricuh, ya, waktu jaman-jaman main bareng di edisi Klasik?" Pandora mulai bergosip dengan Aizawa Erii. Wadah dari Dewi Eris itu terkikik pelan sambil mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan.

Sementara situasi mulai memanas di tribun penonton akibat segala macam pasangan yang ditampilkan di video klip buatan kru acara, Feiyan dan Mudan hanya diam menonton dari tempat mereka berdiri di atas panggung. Bukannya mereka menikmati keadaan tersebut—oke, Mudan jelas terlihat senang menyaksikan para penonton, baik fujoshi maupun bukan, meributkan kecocokan pasangan-pasangan yang disertakan di dalam video yang baru saja selesai diputar itu—namun mereka diam karena tidak tahu harus melakukan apa agar bisa kembali mendapatkan perhatian orang-orang.

"Kak, kalau mereka kuserang saja, bagaimana?" Mudan mencoba memberi usul. Wajahnya penuh senyum sehingga orang awam dapat dengan mudahnya menganggap bahwa ia hanya bercanda dan asal-asalan mengajukan saran, namun Feiyan tahu bahwa adiknya itu benar-benar berhasrat untuk melancarkan tekniknya ke arah penonton.

"Tidak boleh, Mudan. Nanti kamu dimarahi produser." Feiyan menghela napas pelan.

"Sebenarnya boleh-boleh saja, 'sih."

Sahutan itu membuat keduanya menoleh. Seorang pemuda berambut merah jambu panjang yang diikat ala poni kuda mendadak telah muncul di samping mereka. Mereka sama-sama mengenalinya sebagai produser acara tersebut. Beliau tersenyum ke arah dua bersaudara itu lalu lanjut berkata-kata, "Kalau salah satu di antara kalian tidak mau menggunakan jurus ofensif untuk menarik perhatian penonton, aku mau melancarkan tembakan peringatan."

Feiyan melirik ke arah tangan si produser yang masing-masing menggenggam sebuah pistol. Melihat bahwa beliau serius dengan kata-katanya, Feiyan jadi menimang-nimang, apakah sebaiknya ia membiarkan Mudan beraksi atau biar produser saja yang turun tangan? Setelah menilai bahwa tembakan peringatan tidak hanya terdengar lebih efektif dan tidak akan menimbulkan luka-luka kepada penonton jika dibandingkan dengan jurus serangan gelombang suaranya Mudan, sang Bai Ze memberi tanda untuk mempersilakan sang produser menjalankan rencananya.

_DOR! DOR!_

Sekali, dua kali suara peluru dimuntahkan keluar dari kedua laras pistol di tangan produser dan para penonton langsung terdiam karena kaget. Semua tatapan tertuju ke arah si produser yang masih tersenyum lembut, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sambil tersenyum itu ia berujar lantang kepada tamu-tamu undangan,

"Sekali lagi kalian berisik sampai menganggu proses pengumuman nama pemenang, saya nggak akan segan-segan menembak kalian tepat di jidat."

Seolah-olah hendak meyakinkan bahwa ucapannya tadi bukanlah ancaman belaka, sang produser menyibakkan jaketnya, memperlihatkan sejumlah pistol lain yang tersimpan di balik jaket dan tersabuk di pinggang kepada para penonton sebelum berbalik berjalan ke arah belakang panggung. Suasana di dalam Coliseum menjadi begitu sunyi setelah kepergiannya, yang kemudian dipecahkan oleh suara tepuk tangan Mudan.

"Oke, oke! Sekarang kalian sudah tenang, jadi kita lanjut ke nama pasangan yang menang, yuk!"

Dengan satu jentikan jari dari Mudan, layar di panggung berubah menayangkan diagram untuk kategori _Best Slash Couple_. Ada bisik-bisik pelan ketika semua yang ada di sana melihat bagaimana diagram itu kurang lebih serupa dengan diagram pada kategori sebelumnya—sebagian besar didominasi oleh satu pasangan, sementara pasangan-pasangan lainnya hanya menerima dukungan suara sebesar benih kacang.

"Lagi-lagi menang mutlak! Ajaib bener!" Souma berkomentar pelan dari tempatnya menonton di belakang panggung.

Aiolia pun memasang pose berpikir dan berkata dengan nada misterius, "Jangan-jangan, ada persekongkolan di balik semua ini? Seperti misalnya sutradara atau produser disuap oleh seseorang untuk memenangkan pasangan-pasangan i—aduh!"

Yang baru saja memukul kepalanya dengan sebuah _harisen_ adalah Rhea. _Pallasite_ berwajah cantik itu membalas pelototan tidak senang Aiolia dengan delikan yang sama sangarnya dan menyrocos cepat sebelum sang Leo bisa mengutarakan protesnya,

"Jangan sekali-sekali berpikiran seperti itu! Kalau dua orang itu sampai mendengarnya, bisa-bisa gaji kita, kru acara, yang memang sudah kecil jadi semakin kecil!" Ia meringis pelan membayangkan uang hasil bekerja untuk menyukseskan acara ini berkurang. "Lagipula, memangnya kamu nggak tau kalau dua orang itu lumayan anti sama yang namanya curang dalam proses voting? Nggak pernah denger waktu mereka berdua membuat acara di fandom sebelah?"

"Oh, yang mendadak jumlah voter membludak dan dukungan-dukungan mereka itu diarahkan ke satu karakter itu? Makanya mereka curiga kalau para voter itu berbuat curang," Ymir menimbrungi ucapan atasannya tersebut.

"Terus mereka marah karena hal begituan doang?" Milo, yang sudah merasa sedikit baikan dan kini telah mampu untuk duduk tegak, mengerutkan dahi. "Wajar aja dong kalau hal semacam itu terjadi, 'kan, votingnya memperbolehkan anonim. Kalau nggak seneng, ya... jangan biarin anonim buat ikutan voting."

"Ya karena itu sebelum acara ini dibuat, mereka galau apakah harus membiarkan anonim ikutan voting atau tidak," balas Methone sambil memutar bola matanya.

Baik Aiolia dan Milo sepertinya hendak melanjutkan argumen mereka, namun suara sorak sorai dari arah tribun penonton mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Rupanya nama pemenang sudah diumumkan dan kini orang-orang berusaha menggodai pasangan yang menang itu.

"Cieee yang menang telak! Udah, nggak usah malu-malu! Sana turun!" Ahimsa berteriak dari tempatnya duduk, yang memang lumayan jauh dari tempat duduk pasangan pemenang yang dimaksud.

"Sebenarnya lagi sedih, 'sih, karena menurut diagram itu nggak ada yang ngedukung aku sama siapa kek, tapi... Defteros! Turut bangga buat kemenangan lo dan Asmita!" Usai berkata begitu ia ikut bersiul seperti beberapa orang lainnya.

Asmita dan Defteros, pemenang kategori tersebut, menerima ucapan selamat dan jabat tangan dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka selama beberapa saat (oke, hanya Defteros yang melakukannya, dan ia pun melakukannya dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan). Mereka lalu beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka untuk mengambil trofi penghargaan dari Mudan dan Feiyan di atas panggung.

"Eh." Tokusa menoel pelan bahu Kagaho, menarik perhatian sang Bennu. "Mereka itu beneran udah resmi jadi pasangan, ya?"

"Ngapain nanya ke gue? Mana gue tahu!" Inkarnasi Ikki itu membalas dengan ketus.

"Ya, 'kan, kamu kelihatannya lumayan deket sama mereka. Sempet main film bareng Defteros dan Dohko, terus kemarin di episode spesialnya si Virgo itu kamu juga ikut main. Apa nggak pernah lihat mereka mesra-mesraan di luar sorotan kamera?"

"Sering, 'sih. Tapi mesra-mesraan di luar jadwal syuting bukan berarti mereka pacaran, 'kan? Kali aja mereka Cuma latihan."

"Ah, daripada kalian main tebak-tebakan di sini, mending langsung aja minta dibuktiin!" Vermeer tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi kaget di wajah dua Specter muda tersebut akibat dirinya yang mendadak mjb—mendadak _join _bareng, alias tiba-tiba menimbrungi percakapan orang lain—lalu berbalik menghadap ke arah panggung. Defteros baru saja selesai dengan pidato pendeknya di mana ia berterima kasih kepada para pendukungnya. "Ayo cium pacarmu!"

Di luar dugaan, teriakan iseng-iseng dari sang Griffin membuat yang lainnya ikut bersemangat meminta Asmita dan Defteros berciuman di atas panggung. Yang dimaksud dengan 'yang lainnya' itu adalah orang-orang yang tidak takut terkena _Tenbu Hourin_ dan _Galaxian Explosion_ karena mereka yakin dengan kemampuan mereka untuk menghindar atau bahkan menahan kedua jurus tersebut, atau memang terlalu bodoh untuk merasa takut kepada pasangan Saint Emas yang masih berada di atas panggung itu.

"Ayo, gih, dicium. 'Kan udah biasa ciuman di depan kamera juga!" Mudan ikut mengompori.

Dari cara Asmita memutar kepala untuk menghadapkan wajahnya kepada Mudan, Feiyan mengira sang Virgo hendak menyerang adiknya dengan teknik entah apa dan hal itu membuatnya secara otomatis menarik gadis Asia itu mendekat, siap melindungi kalau memang dugaannya benar-benar terjadi. Tapi setelah ditunggu satu-dua menit, Asmita tak kunjung melakukan apa-apa. Defteros sendiri hanya tersenyum salah tingkah, menunggu keputusan Asmita. Ia tidak mungkin berani mencium kekasihnya itu tanpa persetujuan dari yang dicium, bung.

"Asmita?" Suara Defteros terdengar jelas di telinga Asmita, meskipun orang-orang masih bersorak begitu kencangnya. "Ayo kembali ke tribun."

Mudan terlihat benar-benar kecewa dengan ajakan sang Gemini adik. "Eeeh? Tidak jadi ngasih _fanservice_, 'nih?"

Mengabaikan seruan kekecewaan yang semakin lama semakin bertambah keras, baik dari Mudan maupun dari para penonton di tribun, Defteros menggenggam pergelangan tangan Asmita, berniat menarik lelaki asal India itu untuk turun panggung. Namun, belum sempat ia melangkah maju, Defteros merasakan tangan Asmita yang satunya menggenggam lengannya, menahannya di tempat. Pria berkulit hitam itu tidak sempat merasa bingung karena mendadak saja Asmita membuat gerakan menyentak yang membawa Defteros untuk membungkuk. Wajah mereka jadi begitu berdekatan dan Defteros—juga para _fujoshi_ yang hadir di sana—mengira Asmita akan secara blak-blakan menciumnya, namun kenyataan berkata lain.

Ia hanya menyentuhkan hidungnya dengan hidung kekasihnya.

"Untuk saat ini, segitu saja cukup," tegas Asmita, volume suaranya cukup besar untuk didengar oleh Mudan dan sebagian penonton yang duduknya paling dekat dengan panggung. "Aku akan setuju mencium Defteros kalau kami menang kategori berikutnya juga."

Situasi mendadak sunyi dan Asmita memanfaatkannya untuk kabur dari panggung bersama. Baru ketika keduanya kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing dengan selamat, mereka yang tergabung dalam AFFSS satu per satu tersadar dari syok sesaat mereka dan mulai berseru heboh. Para hadirin yang lain pun perlahan-lahan ikut-ikutan heboh. Jika saja Defteros tidak meminta Regulus untuk berhenti menggodai Asmita, tentunya Saint Leo muda itu akan dibuat lumpuh syaraf oleh tetangganya, tidak peduli apakah ayahnya turut hadir di sana atau tidak.

Suara hiruk pikuk menyurut dan Feiyan memutuskan untuk tidak berbasa-basi. "Kita tiba di kategori—_puji Dewa Naga_—terakhir untuk sesi kali ini: _Best Kiss_."

"Dan kali ini sepertinya tidak ada video klip dari kru acara... eh, atau ada, ya?" Mudan melirik abangnya. "Ada, nggak, 'sih, Kak? Kayaknya kita nggak diberitahu, 'kan, ya?"

"Entahlah. Tapi kita memang diminta untuk langsung menunjukkan diagramnya, jadi..."

Setelah Feiyan menjentikan jari, pada layar muncul diagram baru. Bentuknya kali ini benar-benar berbeda dengan diagram-diagram sebelumnya karena nyaris semua potongan memiliki ukuran yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang nyaris menguasai separuh lingkaran, ada yang hanya seperempat, dan lain-lain. Kembali bisik-bisik terdengar dari mereka yang berspekulasi tentang pasangan mana-mana saja yang mampu meraih dukungan fans dan berhasil tercantum di dalam diagram itu.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai dari potongan paling kecil itu," Mudan menunjuk ke arah potongan pai berwarna oranye cerah. "Pemilik potongan ini adalah pasangan—?"

Lampu yang menerangi Coliseum mendadak diredupkan dan diagram pada layar digantikan oleh sebuah cuplikan film yang, jika ditelaah dari adegan yang tengah berlangsung, dibintangi oleh Aries Kiki dan Genbu.

"Roushi_ bisa menghantuiku seumur hidup kalau aku membiarkan Mars berlaku seenaknya._" Cuplikan itu dimulai dengan _close up_ pada wajah Genbu yang tampak begitu lega. Bukan dirinya yang selalu merengut jutek setiap kali berhadapan dengan para Saint muda di generasinya.

Kemudian kamera beralih menyorot Kiki, yang menepuk pelan pundak kawan sesama Ksatria Emas-nya itu. Senyumnya seperti ingin mengalirkan semangat kepada Genbu. _"__Kalau begitu apa yang kau tunggu? Pergilah dan temui takdirmu!__"_

Genbu mengangguk dan ketika ia bergerak, selintas ia seperti hendak meninggalkan sofa tempat mereka berdua berbincang namun yang ternyata terjadi adalah: Genbu menghadiahkan kecupan singkat pada Kiki. Pewaris zirah Libra itu baru pergi setelah membisikkan salam perpisahan begitu dekat dengan bibir yang baru saja dikecupnya. Video singkat itu ditutup dengan pemandangan Genbu berjalan ke arah pintu dan _fade away_.

Lampu kembali menyala terang. Orang-orang bersiul rendah ketika layar kembali memunculkan diagram, di mana pada potongan oranye yang disebutkan tadi kini tertera nama sebuah pasangan. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Genbu dan Kiki.

"Aih... nggak nyangka untuk pemberitahuannya bakal ada cuplikan-cuplikan begini!" Mudan tertawa lepas, lalu berpura-pura kesal ketika melihat para kru acara yang menonton dari belakang panggung. "Kru acara bilang-bilang dong, biar aku bisa siap mental. Nyaris aja tadi aku teriak-teriak lebay."

"'Kan biar kejutan," Mirapolos tersenyum lebar, puas melihat reaksi Mudan dan penonton lainnya.

"Aaaah, Raki ingat film itu!" Gadis termuda dalam kelompok Lemurian itu berceletuk. "Itu film yang Raki ikut main juga... film porno-nya Guru dan Genbu-_sama_!"

Jika saja Kiki sedang menengak segelas minuman, tentunya ia akan menyemburkan cairan di dalam mulutnya karena mendengar ucapan muridnya yang manis itu. Sebagai gantinya, wajah dan telinganya memerah seraya ia membantah, "Raki! Itu bukan film porno!"

"Tapi, 'kan, Guru dan Genbu-_sama_ melakukan hal porno!"

"Tapi bukan berarti itu film porno!"

"Kalau bukan film porno, apa dong?"

"Sudah, Raki, sudah." Yuzuriha berbaik hati melerai pertikaian kecil antara guru dan murid itu. Ia mengalihkan fokus Raki dari Kiki dengan mengelus rambut merah mengembang milik gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu. "Sekarang kita lanjut nonton saja dulu. Kalau kau masih penasaran, kau bisa bertanya pada Genbu nanti."

Mendengar namanya disebut, apalagi secara sepihak disodori kewajiban untuk menjelaskan perbedaan film porno dengan film... _well_, yang dibintanginya bersama Kiki tadi, kepada bocah kecil seperti Raki, membuat pelipis Genbu berkedut. "Kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau ikut main di film itu. Sudah, diam dulu daripada kau dibungkam seseorang."

Tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh prajurit wanita itu tanpa perlu bertanya, Genbu pun membatalkan niatnya untuk berargumen. Feiyan, puas dengan kondisi penonton yang lumayan terkendali untuk sekarang ini, melanjutkan tugasnya sebagai pembaca nominasi. "Dan sekarang, kita lihat pasangan mana yang diwakili oleh potongan pai merah muda itu. Silakan."

_"Kenapa menurutmu aku akan memutuskan untuk tinggal disini?"_

Mulut Aldebaran menganga terbuka, menahan napas. Itu salah satu film yang dibintanginya bersama Mu. Dan itu tadi dirinya, di dalam cuplikan film, berbicara sambil menghadap si rambut ungu. Mereka tengah duduk bersebelahan, begitu dekat hingga jarak di antara wajah mereka jauhnya hanya beberapa centimeter saja. Sang Aries tampak tak mengharapkan pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulutnya dan tak yakin harus menjawab apa.

_"Aku__... tak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata_._"_

Sambil berujar pelan seperti itu, jarak di antara wajah mereka semakin lama semakin memendek. Lengan Mu merangkul leher Aldebaran, dan sebaliknya sang Taurus pun menyelipkan tangannya melewati ketiak pria yang lebih kecil darinya itu, menyentuh punggung. Bibir mereka sama-sama menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti sebelum saling bersentuhan, lalu berpisah.

Mu menanyakan apakah kekhawatiran Aldebaran bahwa pria besar itu akan melukai dirinya masih tersisa. _"__Kurasa aku melupakannya__,"_ adalah jawaban Aldebaran. Mereka berdua sama-sama tertawa pelan dan video pun berakhir dengan _fade away_.

Ketika lampu kembali menyala terang, wajah Aldebaran telah berubah warna menjadi semerah kepiting saus padang. Mu pun mengalami reaksi serupa, meski rona merah di wajahnya tidak separah Aldebaran. Keduanya saling melirik satu sama lain ketika orang-orang di sekitar mereka mulai menggodai mereka dengan siulan atau celetukan, lalu, seperti di akhir video klip barusan, tertawa gugup.

"Mereka memang romantis banget, ya, di film itu. Nggak heran kalau mereka bisa dapet suara," Kazuma mengangguk-angguk kagum.

"Shaka... nggak ngamuk, ya?" Aiolia mencoba mengintip situasi di tempat duduk kolega-koleganya. Sang Virgo yang dikhawatirkannya tampak tenang-tenang saja. Setidaknya, 'sih, Shura dan Camus, yang duduk di sisi kanan-kiri si rambut emas itu kelihatannya tidak mendapat efek apa-apa sementara rekan-rekan mereka menyelamati Aldebaran dan Mu atas sukses kecil mereka.

Milo tertawa renyah. "Kalau dia ngamuk, banyak, 'kok, yang bisa ngehentiin dia. Jangan terlalu cemas, Li'."

"Nah!" Mudan bertepuk tangan sekali, tersenyum senang ketika tahu bahwa itu saja cukup untuk meredakan hiruk pikuk di bangku penonton, terutama di bagian kelompok _Gold Saint_ era Klasik. "Itu tadi baru posisi ke-4. Coba tebak pasangan yang berada di posisi ke-3!"

Feiyan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, mencoba maklum dengan tingkah adiknya yang membuat para penonton kembali ribut, kali ini karena meneriakkan nama-nama pasangan yang mereka jagokan. "Daripada menduga-duga, sebaiknya kita langsung lihat saja siapa mereka."

Sesuai aba-aba, kembali sebuah video singkat dipertunjukkan di layar. Detik pertama video itu diputar dan antusiasme penonton menyurut. Pasalnya, cuplikan adegan itu begitu familiar bagi mereka. Bagaimana tidak? Adegan tersebut adalah di ambil dari episode pertama OVA _The Lost Canvas_—pertemuan pertama Pandora dan Alone, awal kebangkitan Dewa Hades.

Pandora, yang baru saja membunuh anjing liar yang diselamatkan Alone tanpa perlu menyentuh hewan itu, berjalan mendekati calon wadah junjungannya. Ia menangkup wajah Alone yang bersimbah air mata, membuat pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

_"Kau seseorang yang tidak memiliki rasa benci sedikitpun, ya..."_

Usai menggumamkan kalimat itu, kamera meng-_close up_ wajah Pandora yang mendekat, kemudian selama beberapa saat fokus kepada bibir mereka yang saling bersentuhan. Tampang syok Alone yang perlahan menghilang ditelan _fade away_ mengakhiri cuplikan itu.

Untuk pasangan yang satu ini, tidak ada kehebohan apapun yang terjadi. Hanya tepuk tangan datar yang mayoritas datangnya dari kubu Hades. Alone hanya bisa tertawa hambar ketika Julian Solo menepuk pundaknya, bersimpati, sementara Pandora merengut sebal dengan respon orang-orang yang begitu datar. Terlintas di benaknya untuk mengamuk seperti yang dilakukan Athena Saori di episode sebelumnya, namun nyatanya ia terlalu malas untuk mengutarakan kekesalannya. Biarlah saat jeda istirahat nanti ia melampiaskannya pada... Zelos.

Mudan menyembunyikan kikik pelannya dengan tangan dan setelah rasa geli di perutnya mereda, ia tersenyum ke arah penonton. "Yak, itu tadi pasangan Hades Alone dan Pandora untuk posisi ke-3. Sekarang, kita lihat siapa _runner-up_ untuk kategori ini!"

Adegan pada video ke-4 dimulai dengan Paradox menghindari teknik _Kyouka Suigetsu_ yang dilancarkan Ryuho. Sebagai tambahan, wanita itu menangkap lengan Ryuho yang terulur dan menjelaskan alasan ia bisa menghindari jurus-jurus sang Saint Perunggu dengan sempurna karena ia mengaku tahu segalanya tentang Ryuho.

_"Kalau menyangkut orang yang kucintai, aku tahu segalanya."_ Sambil berkata seperti itu, Paradox memperpendek jarak di antara wajahnya dan wajah remaja lelaki lawan bertarungnya. Kalimat berikutnya ia ucapkan dengan suara sepelan bisikan, tepat di sebelah telinga Ryuho. _"Wanita memang seperti itu, kau tahu?"_

Usai berkata seperti itu, ia menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan di pipi Ryuho. Namun kecupan itu bukan kecupan biasa, karena detik berikutnya sang Naga terpental menjauh akibat tekanan aneh. Tayangan diakhiri dengan sosok Ryuho yang jatuh tersungkur dan suara kekeh pelan Paradox.

Paradox mencoba mencari sosok Ryuho begitu Coliseum terang kembali. Sebagai fans-nyaris-stalker dari bocah satu itu, ia tak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukannya, namun alih-alih mencoba melempar senyum manis atau kecupan jarak jauh, Paradox malah merengut sebal. Bagaimana tidak? Haruto merangkul Ryuho sehingga pemuda asal negeri Cina itu tidak bisa menoleh ke arah Paradox.

"Berhenti merangkul Ryuho, serigala kecil," Paradox berkata dengan nada memerintah.

Tapi ninja muda itu menjawab perintahnya dengan delikan tajam dan mengencangkan pelukannya pada Ryuho, tampak tak peduli apakah pacar kecilnya itu merasa sesak napas atau tidak. Ia menolak bertengkar secara verbal dengan seorang perempuan, terlebih yang tipenya seperti Paradox. Lagipula, ia seorang Saint. Ia lebih nyaman berduel satu lawan satu dan yakin sang Saint Gemini tidak akan menolak tantangannya jika saja ia benar melakukannya. Sayang mereka masih ada di tengah-tengah acara dan ia tidak ingin produser acara ini mendadak muncul entah darimana dan menembaknya telak di dahi. Kekhawatiran yang sama dialami oleh Schiller, yang langsung menenangkan tetangganya ketika dirasanya Paradox hendak mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang Haruto.

Dilihat dari raut wajahnya, jelas-jelas Mudan merasa puas dengan reaksi audiens kali ini, meskipun awalnya tadi ia tidak terlalu senang mengetahui pasangan Paradox dan Ryuho berhasil menempati posisi kedua untuk kategori _Best Kiss_. Dengan ringan hati ia kembali memandu acara, "Yak, sekarang kita tiba di bagian yang kita tunggu-tunggu! Apakah pemenang kategori ini pun berasal dari golongan _canon_ atau golongan _fanon_?"

"Memangnya ada adegan ciuman lain di kisah _canon_, selain dua adegan tadi?" Teneo menggumam ketika lampu diredupkan lagi, menujukan pertanyaannya tidak kepada siapapun.

"Kalau tidak salah, di era Klasik ada, 'kok." Celintha berpikir sejenak. "Aku lupa pasangannya, tapi kalau tidak salah, 'sih, mereka tidak beneran ciuman karena diinterupsi."

"Sssh!" Salo mengagetkan kedua rekannya sesama murid Aldebaran dengan suara desisannya. "Videonya sudah mau mulai, tuh!"

Adegan dibuka dengan _close up_ setengah badan Asmita yang mengenakan zirah emasnya dengan lengkap, seolah-olah ia hendak pergi berperang. Ia tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya, lalu kamera berganti fokus dan menunjukkan bahwa tangannya itu ia gunakan untuk mengusap lembut wajah Defteros, yang tampak cemas.

_"Maaf kalau aku tak bisa menjadi apa yang kau inginkan, tapi—aku senang bersama denganmu, Defteros."_

_"Jangan bicara seolah ini yang terakhir!"_ Secara refleks Defteros membentak, membuat Asmita tersentak kaget. Meskipun matanya tertutup menejam, Asmita tahu bahwa sang Gemini adik menatap tajam wajahnya. _"__Kau akan kembali ke Sanctuary! Kalau perlu aku yang akan menyeretmu pulang!__"_

Sesaat, mereka sama-sama terdiam. Kemudian Asmita menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Defteros seraya berkata, _"__… Kurasa kabar tentang Albafica sepertinya sedikit mempengaruhiku.__"_

Ia lalu berbalik, mengucapkan salam perpisahannya yang terakhir, namun belum juga ia mengayunkan tungkai bawahnya untuk melangkah pergi, sebelah lengannya digenggam dan ia dipaksa untuk berhenti. Seketika itu pula Defteros mendekat, menyentuhkan bibir mereka berdua selama sepersekian detik saja, lalu menjauh.

_"Kau harus kembali, Asmita! Kau harus!"_

Nada suaranya antara memerintah dan memohon, tapi Defteros tampaknya tak terlalu peduli. Ia pun tahu bahwa Asmita tak bisa melihat wajahnya, namun tatapan matanya seolah berpengharap bahwa sang Saint Virgo bisa memahami betapa ia menyayangi dan tak rela kehilangan dirinya. Dan memang Asmita mengerti, jika dilihat dari caranya tersenyum sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Defteros sendiri di dalam kuil—entah kuil siapa—dan berujung pada _fade away_ tanda berakhirnya cuplikan adegan tersebut.

Suasana hening ketika lampu kembali dinyalakan, membuat Feiyan bingung. Ia mengharapkan orang-orang langsung berteriak heboh atau setidaknya bertepuk tangan ketika video selesai diputar, tapi, tidak. Semua orang bungkam. Termasuk adiknya sendiri, yang membuatnya semakin heran. Sayangnya keheningan itu tidak bertahan lama karena ketika ia baru saja akan mengkhawatirkan kondisi Mudan, gadis muda itu tiba-tiba saja bersiul.

"CIUM!" Teriaknya, dan seolah-olah teriakannya itu membangunkan para penonton dari fase cengo mereka, perlahan-lahan orang-orang mengikuti jejak Mudan—meminta Asmita dan Defteros memenuhi janji mereka untuk berciuman jika mereka berhasil memenangkan kategori _Best Kiss_.

Defteros pun semakin salah tingkah. Berciuman dengan Asmita memang bukan hal yang baru, mengingat bahwa mereka sudah sering melakukannya baik itu karena tuntutan peran di film-film yang mereka bintangi ataupun karena, _well_, keinginan sendiri. Tapi melakukannya di depan orang sebanyak ini? Mau tidak mau ia merasa sedikit canggung.

"Ayo, Defteros."

"Eh?" Lelaki berkulit hitam itu menoleh untuk melihat bahwa Asmita sudah meninggalkan tempat duduknya dan kini dalam perjalanan menuju panggung. Buru-buru ia mengejar si rambut pirangnya tersayang, pun langsung mensejajarkan lebar dan kecepatan langkahnya dengan Asmita ketika ia tiba di sisinya.

Asmita menjulurkan tangannya, hendak meraih piala yang akan diserahkan Feiyan, namun tiba-tiba Mudan berdiri di antara mereka berdua, menghalangi proses serah terima penghargaan tersebut. Senyum culas menghiasi wajah gadis itu saat ia berkata dengan nada final, "Janjimu dulu, Virgo Asmita!"

"Kukira kalian cukup pintar untuk mengerti bahwa aku hanya bercanda," Asmita mendengus kesal.

"Berarti tidak ada yang mengerti selera humormu yang memang berbeda dari manusia normal," Luco menggumam pelan, membuat Stand mendadak terbatuk demi menyembunyikan tertawanya.

"Ayolah, hanya satu kecupan saja, 'kan?" Manigoldo menyeringai lebar. "Aku tahu kalian biasa melakukan yang lebih dari itu!" Provokasinya sukses membuat penonton semakin keras bersorak membujuk.

Tapi Asmita tetap bergeming. Defteros menghela napas, pasrah dengan kelakuan pacarnya. Ia melirik ke arah Feiyan, yang masih memegang piala yang menjadi hak mereka. Sang Bai Ze pun balas mengerling ke arahnya dan keduanya berakhir mengobrol melalui kontak mata. Defteros meminta agar Feiyan menjauhkan Mudan dan langsung menghadiahkan mereka pialanya saja, namun Feiyan ragu apakah saudarinya itu akan setuju untuk mundur semudah itu.

Di saat situasi acara semakin pelik akibat penonton yang ngotot ingin melihat adegan ciuman dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri, Asmita yang sama keras kepalanya menolak untuk melakukan janji manisnya, dan dua orang paling waras di tempat—Defteros dan Feiyan—saling berdiskusi dengan isyarat mata saja, seorang (yang mungkin mampu menjadi) penyelemat kelangsungan acara itu naik ke atas panggung.

"Oke, oke, semuanya tenang! Gue punya solusinya di sini!"

Langsung saja semua orang menghentikan aktivitas mereka sebelumnya dan menoleh ke arah asal suara. Lionet Souma. Singa muda itu bergantian memandang penonton dan layar ponsel yang ia genggam dengan tangannya yang tidak memegang mikrofon. Penasaran dengan klaim bahwa ia membawa solusi pemecahan masalah yang sesungguhnya tidak penting itu, mereka semua memperhatikannya baik-baik.

"Semuanya sudah tenang? Oke. Jadi si sutradara baru kirim _email_ ke gue," ia mengangkat ponselnya sebagai semacam bukti, meskipun tidak ada yang bisa melihat apa yang tertulis pada layar _gadget_ tersebut karena jarak di antara mereka dan sang Saint, "supaya problema kecil yang kita hadapi sekarang ini kelar. Semoga aja berhasil, amin. Kita langsung coba aja."

Untuk menambah kesan dramatis, Souma berdeham sebelum menunjuk ke arah Asmita. "Asmita! Dialogmu salah!"

Butuh beberapa detik hingga Asmita akhirnya bereaksi. "... hah?"

"Tuli, ya? Saya bilang dialogmu salah! Di sini harusnya setelah kamu bilang '_Trick or treat!_', kamu langsung nangkup mukanya Defteros terus narik dia buat ciuman penuh di bibir! Jangan langsung berhenti waktu Defteros nyoba buat berontak! Kalau perlu, bikin dia ga bisa berontak—tahan tangannya atau dorong dia ke tembok atau ke lantai. Jangan berhenti sampai saya bilang _cut_!" Souma mendesah, pura-pura jengkel. "Kamu ingat, 'kan? Peran kamu itu berusaha membuktikan kalau kamu memang benar cinta sama pacarnya—Defteros—dan tidak keberatan untuk serius pacaran meskipun ada resiko status kalian sebagai pasangan gay itu akan digunjing orang! Tunjukan keseriusanmu! Begini aja nggak bisa! Apa otakmu sama pirangnya dengan rambutmu, hah! Kalau nggak bisa akting, pulang sana!"

Keheningan menyambut begitu Souma menyelesaikan racauan dadakannya. Beberapa audiens memasang ekspresi horor karena pemuda itu telah berani mengomeli Asmita dengan berpura-pura sebagai seorang sutradara. Sebagian besar lainnya mengernyit bingung, ragu apakah cara itu cukup untuk membuat Asmita melakukan apa yang mereka minta. Sisanya menahan napas dan berusaha untuk tidak terlalu menunjukkan antusiasme mereka, karena mereka mengerti apa maksud dari akting tiba-tiba yang dilakukan Souma—jelas-jelas ia diperintahkan sang sutradara acara untuk melakukannya.

Souma sendiri lama-kelamaan ragu, entah karena aktingnya barusan payah atau sutradara hanya bercanda dengan pesan yang dikirimnya karena Asmita tetap diam di tempatnya, tak bergerak. Namun keraguan itu hilang ketika pria asal India itu akhirnya bergerak, membalikkan badan untuk menghadap kekasihnya.

"Tolong aba-abanya, Pak Sutradara."

Defteros menelan ludah. Ia paham apa yang baru saja terjadi. Souma telah memaksa Asmita untuk masuk ke dalam personanya sebagai aktor kelas atas. Ia telah beberapa kali melihatnya—bahwa setiap kali Asmita dimarahi dan dikatai tidak becus berakting oleh sutradara film-film yang dilakoninya, ia akan benar-benar tenggelam dalam sisi profesionalnya, melupakan segala hal diluar akting dan berubah total menjadi karakter yang diperankannya. Itulah yang terjadi sekarang; Asmita akan melakukan apa yang baru saja dititahkan oleh Souma dan tak akan mundur sampai perannya selesai.

"Sebentar, Asmi—"

"Kamera siap!" Souma berteriak keras—yang sesungguhnya tidak perlu karena toh ia menggunakan mic untuk berbicara—dan sukses menghentikan usaha Defteros meminta Asmita untuk tak terpengaruh suasana. "_Rolling and action_!"

Maka tak terelakan lagi: seperti yang didektekan oleh Souma sebelumnya, Asmita menangkup wajah Defteros setelah membisikkan '_Trick or Treat, Defteros'_ dengan suara seduktif, lalu membuat bibir mereka berdua saling beradu. Bukan ciuman sekilas, seperti yang berhasil membuat mereka memenangkan kategori _Best Kiss_, tapi benar-benar cumbuan penuh gairah.

Defteros tidak tahu harus senang atau jengkel pada Souma karena membuat mereka berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Ia merasa apa yang mereka lakukan sudah cukup menghibur penonton, yang disadarinya begitu terpukau dengan apa yang terjadi di atas panggung sampai-sampai tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bereaksi, sehingga ia mencoba menghentikan Asmita. Namun, seperti yang sudah dikatakan sebelumnya, Asmita benar-benar masuk ke dalam aktingnya. Usaha Defteros untuk menjauhkan dirinya membuat sang Virgo mendorong jatuh kekasihnya tanpa menghentikan ciuman mereka.

Brengsek, Defteros menggerutu dalam hati saat Asmita menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangannya dan menahan mereka di atas kepalanya. Terasa samar aliran Cosmo Asmita yang perlahan membara, memperkuat pegangan dan kendalinya atas lelaki yang saat itu berada di bawahnya. Meskipun kelihatannya itu tidak perlu, karena perlahan kontrol diri Defteros pun menghilang dan beberapa saat kemudian ia membalas ciuman itu. Serempak mereka menggerakkan kepala, mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman. Cengkeraman Asmita pun melonggar dan Defteros memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk merengkuh kekasihnya, menarik pria yang lebih mungil itu agar tubuh mereka semakin berdekatan.

Tentunya aksi mereka itu akan terus berlanjut berhubung Souma tak kunjung mengucapkan '_cut_' untuk menghentikan Asmita. Namun sepertinya pemuda itu sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk membuat mereka berhenti. Kamera yang tadinya menyorot aksi panas pasangan kekasih itu sekarang berganti menyorot wajah Souma, yang masih asyik menonton dan terlihat benar-benar puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Aiolia kemudian masuk dalam jarak pandang kamera karena memang ia berniat mendatangi juniornya untuk menggeplak kepala sang Lionet.

"Aduh! Apa-apaan, 'sih, Aiolia-_san!_"

"Malah nanya apa lagi... 'kan kamu disuruh untuk langsung _closing _begitu misimu tercapai!" Geram Aiolia seraya menunjuk-nunjuk ponsel di dalam genggaman Souma. Sepertinya pada _email _ yang diterimanya memang ada perintah seperti itu. "Ayo buruan, terus kita langsung berhentiin mereka! Bisa-bisa nanti mereka buka-bukaan juga di sini!"

"Udah mulai buka-bukaan, 'kok," Feiyan memberitahu mereka dengan nada datar. Sejumlah anggota AFSS yang telah berhenti terkesima pun kini nekat mendekati panggung demi merekam _fanservice_ gratis itu.

"Ah, gila! Woi, jangan foto-foto, woi!" Aiolia mulai panik. "Souma, cepetan kamu _closing_, terus nanti bantu aku menghalau cewek-cewek ini dan hentiin Asmita dan Defteros!"

"Oke, oke..." Souma mendesah kecewa karena kesenangan barunya harus segera berakhir. "Dan itulah hasil untuk sesi ini, pemirsa. Pada kategori _Best Couple_, yang bagian _Straight Couple_ dimenangkan oleh Sagittarius Sisyphus dan Sasha, sementara yang _Slash Couple_ dimenangkan oleh Gemini Defteros dan Virgo Asmita, yang secara beruntun juga memenangkan _Best Kiss_ dan sekarang sepertinya sedang terlewat asyik di dunia mereka sendiri." Cengirannya melebar usai berkata seperti itu.

"SOUMA, KELAMAAN!" Seseorang berteriak dari belakang, entah siapa. Jelasnya ia salah seorang yang berusaha memisahkan Asmita dari Defteros.

MC muda itu menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak balik dan terus tersenyum ke arah kamera. "Jangan pindah-pindah _channel_ dulu karena setelah _commercial break_ ini, kita akan lanjut ke sesi ke-2 dari akhir. Iya, masih ada dua sesi lagi sebelum acara ini selesai. Dan sesi berikutnya akan dibacakan kategori _Best Siblings_, _Best Parent_, dan _Best Deity_ dan pastinya nggak bakal kalah heboh dengan sesi yang sudah-sudah, jadi jangan sampai kelewatan. Saya Lionet Souma, pamit!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Omatase shimashita_! _Hoshi wo yozora eee~ (WE ARE STA—_

*menghindari lemparan botol bekas*

Kita berjumpa lagi. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, maafkan keterlambatan kami. Yang mengikuti akun Twitter kami tentu tahu bahwa keterlambatan ini disebabkan oleh bertambahnya jumlah tugas yang harus kami selesaikan demi menambah akumulasi nilai dan adanya UAS (Ujian Agak Serius), selain itu sutradara pun diseret kawan-kawannya untuk berpelesir ke Jawa Tengah tepat setelah ujian berakhir. Akibatnya jelas, kami baru bisa melanjutkan kisah ini sekarang.

Selain itu kami pun harus meminta maaf karena kami tidak bisa menghitung masuk voting yang dilakukan **Sayaka Minamoto** dan **chiyan-puranae** semata-mata karena kami tidak rajin mengecek inbox email akun ini, sehingga kami baru tahu tadi, ketika hendak mengeposkan edisi kali ini. PM mereka masuk dalam tenggat waktu yang diijinkan, namun akibat keteledoran kami, voting mereka tidak sempat kami masukkan ke dalam kisah ini. Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. (Meski kalau kami buat masuk pun pasangan yang kalian dukung agaknya mustahil mengalahkan pemenang yang tercantum di atas).

Untuk teka-teki di edisi sebelumnya, yaitu "**film apa yang dibintangi Eden, yang mengharuskan rambutnya tetap dibiarkan putih?**" jawaban yang benar adalah **Devil Survivor 2 the Animation**. Alasannya sederhana: di anime tersebut, Suwabe Jun'ichi, _seiyuu_ atau pengisi suara Orion Eden, turut berperan di sana dan menyuarakan karakter bernama Hotsuin Yamato, yang dianimasikan memiliki rambut putih keperakan pula. Kami sering bergurau setiap kali menemukan karakter dari seri lain yang memiliki suara serupa dengan karakter SS karena disuarakan oleh _seiyuu_ yang sama itu berarti sang karakter SS tengah 'membintangi' anime tersebut, semisalnya 'Griffin Minos main film di Psycho-Pass, Shirokuma Cafe, dan Devil Survivor 2'. Tidak penting, 'sih.

Untuk chapter depan, kalian diharuskan memvoting untuk **Best Siblings, Best Parent, **dan **Best Deity**. Untuk _Best Siblings_, kalian bebas memilih pasangan atau kelompok saudara yang ada di seri ini, seperti Ikki-Shun atau kuintet anak-anaknya Hypnos_—_Oneiros, Icelos, Morpheus, Phantasos, dan Phobetor. Untuk _Best Parent_, tidak terbatas pada karakter yang memang memiliki anak seperti Leo Ilias, tapi kaum guru pun termasuk, seperti Pisces Lugonis. Pilih satu saja. Terakhir, untuk _Best Deity_ pun kalian diharuskan memilih satu di antara begitu banyaknya kaum dewa-dewi yang ada di seri ini. Tidak terbatas pada dewa-dewi Yunani, tapi juga mengijinkan Titanes, Gigantes, dewa-dewi Roman (Mars), Mesoamerika (Quetzacoatl), Nordik (Odin), Cina (Hakuryuu), Kelt (Lugh), agama Hindu (Syiwa), dan Mesir (Ra).

Untuk tebak-tebakan kali ini, "**temukan satu perbedaan antara edisi kali ini dengan edisi sebelumnya**". Ya, cukup satu saja. Perbedaan yang dimaksud bukanlah tentang karakter yang ada atau jalan ceritanya, melainkan pada struktur chapter kali ini. Orang pertama yang berhasil menebaknya, maka votingnya akan dilipatgandakan sebanyak **tujuh kali lipat**.

Batas waktu voting diterima adalah hari Sabtu, 27 Juli, pukul 23:59:59. Voting yang masuk setelah itu tidak akan dihitung. Agar tidak terulang kesalahan seperti kali ini, harap melakukan voting melalui jalur review saja. Jika ingin melakukan voting susulan karena ketika mensubmit sebelumnya melakukan abstain pada kategori-kategori yang ada, silakan logout dari akun Anda dan mensubmit dengan anon review, tentunya sertakan username kalian agar tidak membuat kami bingung. Voting susulan sah jika 1) sebelumnya kalian telah memvoting namun ada kategori yang dilewatkan / abstain dan mengatakan hendak berpikir dulu dan membuat voting susulan kemudian, dan 2) disubmit sebelum tenggat waktu yang tertera di atas.

Jika masih ada yang tidak dimengerti, silakan hubungi kami via PM atau di twitter kami.

Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya!


End file.
